Rise of the Death
by Stephanusrex
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents and god-parents, hated by his sister and the villagers, but everything was changed when he found the Death's scythe. Will Naruto be consumed by darkness and destroy the World?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1: The scythe

In the dark paths of the Forest of Death we find Uzumaki Naruto, who was running for his life. His clothes were torn and he had many injuries. Right now he was on the second part of the chunin exams. However he was alone because his teammates were killed by Iwa shinobis and now they chased him to kill him too because he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. But what they didn't know that it doesn't matter if they kill him because Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage didn't care about his son.

When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha Minato sealed only the soul of the demon fox in Naruto. The chakra was sealed in Naruto's twin sister Namikaze Yumi. Yumi started her training when she was 4 years old but for Naruto any kind of training was forbidden. Minato said he would be trained when he was in the Academy. So Naruto started his training when he was 8 years old. He tried to train by himself but an ANBU always watched him and stopped him because these were the Hokage's orders. And when he started the Academy his life didn't become better. His teachers barely taught him anything and what they taught him was utterly useless like who was the First Hokage why he was famous etc. By this time his sister was way stronger than him. But his problems didn't end here. Because the villagers knew the fox's soul was inside him they thought he was the fox itself so they always beat him up, chased him and sometimes they almost killed him. Then Jiraiya came with his stupid prophecy: A child who was born from 2 powerful warrior will carry a heavy burden, this child can save the World or leave it in darkness.

Minato, Jiraiya and sadly Naruto's mother, Kushina thought Yumi is the child who will save them, because she carried a heavy burden, the chakra of the Kyuubi. But I think everybody agrees that Naruto had a way heavier burden.

Naruto was ignored by his parents and god-parents too. They didn't taught him anything and neglected him. When they finished the Academy Yumi was the Kunoichi of the year while Naruto was an average student. Yumi's teammates were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. While Naruto's teammates were a boy and girl but they came from a civillian family. He didn't really know their names. Their Jounin sensei was an average teacher, but like the others he hated Naruto too. With this Naruto didn't have friends, there was nobody whom he could talk. Hyuuga Hinata tried to become his friend but in time she stopped it, nobody knew why.

But then he found the one who was willing to talk to him. It was the Kyuubi but he asked Naruto to call him Kurama. Kurama listened to him and gave him advices but unfortunately he didn't really have any idea how he could increase his training.

With some luck Naruto and his teammates became an official team. They did some D- and C-rank missions. But all this time Naruto barely learned anything new. And when the chunnin exam came his sensei nominated them immediately. He wanted to get rid off Naruto as soon as possible. He felt sorry for the other 2, but it was for the greater good. They passed the first test but when the second came everything went from bad to worse.

An Iwa team ambused them and killed Naruto's teammates immediately. Naruto was lucky because he could held up against them for a few minutes but then he saw this was impossible so he fled. And now we are back where this story started with Naruto was running for his life.

Naruto was running as fast as he could while Kurama shouted in his head.

''**Could you run faster they are not too far."** Shouted Kurama who wasn't in the mood to die.

''I am trying but I am almost out of chakra, and as far as I know you can't give me." Shouted Naruto in his head hoping the fox would shut up.

''**Okay okay, just hurry and find a place where we can hide." **Said the fox and Naruto suddenly saw a cave and run in. He leaned against the cave's wall and suddenly he fall into route of the cave. He slided down then he fell into some kind of huge cave tunnel. When he looked up he saw a scythe in the center of the tunnel. He went closer to see it. The scythe was a little bigger than Naruto, the handle looked like it was made of a human's spine, while the blade was in socket that looked like a head of a demon. When Kurama saw the weapon he started to speak again.

''**It can't be."** Said the fox with surprise.

''What do you mean? It looks like a plain old scythe." Said Naruto.

''**It isn't just a plain old scythe. That is the Death's scythe."** Said Kurama who was a little afraid of the weapon.

''The Death's scythe. How can it be, and what does it do here?" Asked Naruto.

''**You know there are many other dimensions, this isn't the only one. However there is only one Death, who collect the souls. But I heard from other demons that in one of the other dimensions a human was able to steal the scythe. Then he ambushed the Hell. He didn't do nothing else there just killed and killed. He killed damned souls, demons and monsters. And with the power of the scythe he became so powerful he could go against the most powerful demon, Lucifer. As far as I know he couldn't kill him, but he managed to seal him away, but before that Lucifer banished that weapon somewhere. I would have never thought he sent it here. But now you can take it and show everybody how powerful you are."** Said the fox and Naruto was tempted.

''How powerful was this person?" Asked Naruto who wanted to know everything before he made his choice.

''**His name was Dante and imagine that he could survive dives from hundreds of meters. He could defeat Cerberus, the 3 headed dog, in a few minutes. And Cerberus's power is equal that huge frog that your father uses."** Said the fox then continued Dante's achievements which he earned in the Hell.

''Then with this scythe I can show I worth something. I can even defeat my sister." Said Naruto with some venom, because his sister in the last few years became selfish, vain and hateful.

''**Yes just take it and you will be the strongest. But remember the scythe has enormous dark power which can corrupt you. It didn't work on Dante because he had his love who stopped him to fall into the darkness completly."** Said the fox as a last warning.

''I will manage it somehow." Said Naruto then grabbed the handle and tried to pull out the weapon from the stone. After some try he managed to pull out then suddenly he felt its power. His orange jacket which he hated so much torn to pieces just like his shirt. His pants became from the orange to brown and some armor appeared on his thigh. Armor appeared on his left arm and on his shoulders too. Then he felt his chest started to burn. But in truth a cross started to appear as a tattoo. In the cross there were weird drawings. When the burning was stopped on his back a holder appeared where he could put the scythe then his whole body started to become more muscular. The changing was stopped after a few minutes but after that Naruto was really worn out. So he sat down and he found a little puddle and checked his new self. He liked the changings. He examined the tattoos and when he looked at it closer he suddenly had a vision. When the vision was over he understood the tattoos. Those were the Sins that was committed against him. Kurama told him that Dante sew a cross on himself with his sins, but in his case it was a tattoo and the other's sins were on it.

When Naruto finished the checkings he felt suddenly some pain in his whole body. He collapsed on his knees and he had to hold himself with his arm. He screamed like there was no tomorrow, but the pain stopped after a few minutes.

''**Are you allright Naruto?"** Asked the fox with some concern.

''Yes I am fine now." Said Naruto while he panted.

''Do you know what was this?" Asked Naruto but the fox shocked his head.

''**I don't know, but I felt some dark energy when you felt the pain. Maybe one of the dark and unholy power's aftereffect. It is hard to say. But are you sure you are allright."** Asked the fox.

''Yes yes. It is time to go and get those scrolls." Said Naruto, because his scroll was taken by the Iwa shinobis, because he was stupid enough that he let one of his teammates to carry it. Naruto climbed out from the cave and started to look for the Iwa shinobis to get their scrolls and to test his now power. It didn't take much time and they found Naruto but they were suprised because of his new attire.

''Well look at this guys. I think he wants to seduce us. Sorry but we don't bend that way." Said one of the Iwa shinobi and they started to laugh.

''I will give you one chance to give me the scrolls, or you will die painfully." Said Naruto with a serious tone but the Iwa shinobis only laughed.

''Do you really think we will give you the scrolls and you will kill us. The last time you run away like a coward." Said the same iwa shinobi while the others laughed.

''A few things changed, but never mind that. Now the scrolls." Said Naruto.

''I think we will take our chances." Said the Iwa shinobi.

''It is your funeral, but don't complain me when you die. I tried to warn you." Said Naruto and took out his scythe.

''Come on guys let's kill him and avenge our fathers." Said the Iwa shinobi and the others cheered and when the first one turned back to face Naruto he was already in front of him. The Iwa shinobi didn't even sense him. Naruto didn't wait much with one swing he decapitated him. The others looked at Naruto and their killed teammate with shock on their faces. Naruto didn't wait and went for the other 2. They took out their kunai knives and tried to protect themself. However the scythe was too powerful and cut through the knives and their hands. Naruto cut off one of the Iwa shinobi's hand and when he filed his lost hand Naruto cut off his head too. The last one was terrified and tried to run away but Naruto activated the one of the scythe power. The blade moved up and now looked like a spear, then shout out while the handle streched. The blade went through the shinobi's chest and pulled him back where Naruto pulled out the scythe and cut him half. When Naruto finished 3 yellow orb appeared and and scythe consumed them.

''**How are you feeling after the first kill."** Asked Kurama.

''I feel fine. No I never felt this good. Maybe this is the felling of the victory. But what were those orbs?" Asked Naruto.

''**Those were their souls. Now you own them and with some souls you can power up your scythe or you can sacrifice them to get now powers."** Said Kurama and Naruto smilled devily.

''Good I will need every power to defeat my sister then my father and everybody else how dares to stop me to become the most powerful warrior." Said Naruto and Kurama saw the darkness already started to spread in his mind and soul. Naruto collected the scrolls and their headbends then went to the tower immediatly. By the time the Sun went down Naruto reached the tower. Fortunately he didn't run into other teams, but deep down he wanted to meet a few other teams to test more of his new power. When he went inside he saw the table and read it. Then he opened the scrolls and his sensei appeared.

''Well I didn't except that you would come this far but congratulations." Said Naruto's sensei but then he saw only Naruto and he looked weird.

''Naruto where are your teammates?" Asked the Sensei with some fear.

''An Iwa team attacked us and killed them." Said Naruto with a very calm voice like he didn't really cared about them.

''Then how did you survive?" Asked the sensei again.

''Firstly I tried to defeat them but it looked impossibly to defeat them because of your useless training methods." Said Naruto with some anger now.

''So the only thing I could do after they died to run. Then I surprised them and lured them into a trap and killed them." Said Naruto with some lie. Then pulled out their headbands for proof.

''Okay but what happened to your clothes and what is that tattoo?" Asked the sensei with some concern.

''Nothing you have to worry about." Said Naruto and the sensei couldn't do anything about.

''Allright because your teammates died only you can participate on the next part of the exam." Said the sensei and Naruto nodded then left to rest a little then eat something because there is still 2 days before the next exam.

While Naruto got the scythe and tested on the Iwa shinobis something very interesting happened in the Land of Toads. The Great Sage Toad was resting when he suddenly had a vision. But this vision was painful and cruel. In his vision he saw fire, pain and death. The blood flew in rivers. Then he suddenly saw a boy with a scythe who harvested the people. And before he could see what was the end the vision it was over and he returned. He was panting and sweating. He felt he just looked into the eye of the Death.

''Great Sage are you allright?" Asked Fukasaku who just came in.

''Call Jiraiya immediately." Said the sage while he tried to collect himself.

''What happened?" Asked Fukasaku with some concern.

''I am not sure yet but I had a vision." Said the sage.

''And what happened in it?" Asked Fukasaku.

''The World was in flames." Said the sage and Fukasaku got scared.

''I summon him immediately." Said Fukasaku and made the seals.

''Revert Summoning." Said Fukasaku and Jiraiya appeared in the chamber.

''What the..?" Said Jiraiya who found himself in the Great Sage's chamber.

''What the hell Fukasaku-sama I was in the middle of a very important researching." Said Jiraiya but Fukasaku looked him with a frown.

''We don't have time for your stupid researching, the Sage had a vision." Said Fukasaku and Jiraiya shut up immediately.

''What did you see?" Asked Jiraiya with a serious tone.

''The World was in flames and a boy who killed everybody with a scythe. He was the Death itself. But I didn't see the whole vision." Said the sage.

''What do you mean?" Asked Jiraiya who started to panic.

''I am not sure but the vision seemed incomplete. Maybe in time I will see the rest of it. But be careful Jiraiya, because this boy want to destroy everything." Said the Sage.

''And didn't you see a girl in your vision?" Asked Jiraiya hoping that maybe Yumi will be the one who can stop this.

''No I didn't but as I said the vision wasn't complete. Maybe the rest of it will give us the answers." Said the Sage and Jiraiya nodded.

''Allright. I will return to Konoha and tell everything to Minato and Kushina. Maybe they know something." Said Jiraiya and the toads nodded. Then Jiraiya summoned himself back to Konoha and went to Minato immediately. Minato was shocked about the news but he didn't have any idea who it can be. But right now it was a smaller problem, because Orochimaru appeared in the Forest of Death and marked Uchiha Sasuke with the Curse seal. Moreover his training with Yumi was hold up because she couldn't use the Kyuubi's chakra. She went berserk after the first tail appeared. And they didn't have any idea how they can stop this.

When they finished the conversation Jiraiya left but before that he said he would try to find this boy with the scythe. Minato nodded then went home to sleep because the next day will be the last day of the second part of the chunnin exam.

The last day was finished and now in front of Minato and the Jounin senseis stood 22 gennin to continue the chunin exam. What Minato noticed immediately that Naruto was alone but the biggest remark was the scythe on his back. Minato hoped it wasn't Naruto who Jiraiya talked about. But after the exam he will ask about it and those weird tattoos. Minato didn't hate his son just he didn't show the same talent that Yumi had, so he slowly pushed him away. At least it was what he thought. While Kushina always wanted to take him out from the shinobi program, because he didn't have huge chakra reserves like her or Yumi. That's why she didn't want to teach him hoping he would give up and try to find a safer career. But Naruto didn't want to give it up. However both of them knew about the beating but they couldn't stop the villagers, because Minato was afraid the civillians would vote to fire him.

After Minato told the meaning the chunin exams the next part started. The first match was Uchiha Sasuke against Akado Yoroi. Sasuke won but just barely. The next one was Kankuro against Tsurugi Misumi. Kankuro won because he injured severely his opponent. The next one was Temari against Tenten. Tenten didn't have a chance so Temari won without breaking a sweat. After this came Akamichi Choji against Kinuta Dosu. Dosu defeated him easily. The next one was Tsuchi Kin against Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru won with his superior tactic. The next one was Yamanaka Ino against Haruno Sakura. Unfortunately non of them won, because they knocked out eachother. But when the jounin saw their fight they saw how undertrained they were. A real shame for every Kunoichi. The next was Gaara against Rock Lee. Lee fought bravely but even he couldn't defeat a Jinchuuriki like Gaara. The next was Aburame Shino against Namikaze Yumi. Because Yumi knew how Shino would attack with his bugs, she used taijutsu and with one rasengan she defeated him. The following match was Inuzuka Kiba against Yakushi Kabuto. Kabuto stayed in because Naruto raised his curiosity. So he fought against Kiba and defeated him very easily. And the following match that everybody wanted to see so much. Uzumaki Naruto against Abumi Zaku. Naruto only smiled then jumped down. Zaku did the same then they walked to eachother.

'I don't know what happened to Naruto-kun, but that scythe and those tattoos look very interesting' Thought Orochimaru who stayed to see this match.

'Maybe the fox's soul did something to him?' Thought most of the jounin senseis.

'Well let's how strong you are 'Ni-chan' but I am sure you are not stronger than I am, and you never will be.' Thought Yumi with her vain attitude.

'Ha that baka things that new attire will make me to turn against Sasuke-kun. Well you are wrong. You are just a second rate shinobi, a nobody.' Thought Sakura and Ino.

'What happened to Naruto. His aura is dark and cold. It feels like I am looking at the Death. Well never mind it is too troublesome.' Thought Shikamaru.

'This kid looks different. When we first saw him he looked like a real weakling, but now it feels like Gaara if not worse." Thought Kankuro and Temari.

'Naruto-kun what happened to you? Is it because you were alone? I am sorry I tried to be your friend but I was afraid. But I promise from now on I will be there for you and don't care what my clan says.' Thought Hinata.

'Whatever happened to Naruto we will see now.' Thought Minato.

'I hope Naruto doesn't push himself too much. But where did he got that scythe and those weird tattoos. Just please survive this.' Thought Kushina.

''Well both of you are ready?" Asked Gekko Hayate and both of them nodded.

''Then you can start." Said Hayate then he jumped away.

''Well you look like a real weakling so you would do better if you just give up." Said Zaku but Naruto only took out his scythe and looked at him.

''Hey didn't you hear me?" Asked Zaku again.

''I heard you but I want to go home so just let's finish this quickly." Said Naruto and Zaku didn't like his tone.

''Allright then I will blow you away with my most powerful jutsu." Said Zaku and held up his arms to use his weapon. Naruto only smiled and then before Zaku could use his arm Naruto disappeared. When he reappeared again Zaku only saw swing then Naruto appeared before him. But the strange thing was that his scythe were on his back again and in his hands were bleeding arms. When he looked at them he noticed those were his arms. Then he slowly started to look down and saw his bleeding arm or what was left from it.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. MY ARMS, MY ARMS. GIVE MY ARMS BACK" Screamed Zaku with full voice.

''Sure here they are." Said Naruto with an evil smile and threw the arms in front of him. Zaku collapsed on his knees and tried to pick them up but because of the shock he didn't realized he didn't have hands to hold them. While he tried to pick them up Naruto took out his scythe again and walked to Zaku to finish this. He walked behind him and put the blade to his neck and he still smiled.

''Please show mercy." Said Zaku while he started to cry moreover he soiled and peed himself.

''Sorry I am out of mercy." Said Naruto then twitched the blade and cut off his head.

''I think I won." Said Naruto and started to walk back to the balcony.

''Because Zaku died Uzumaki Naruto won." Said Hayate then called the medic shinobis to come and collect Zaku's parts.

'You are very interesting Naruto-kun. I will continue seeing your progress.' Thought Orochimaru.

'The fox's soul definitely made something to him.' Thought every jounin.

'What the hell was that. He just killed him without breaking a sweat. But the genin had to be way stronger than Naruto was. Sakura said how he fought in the forest he should have won, not Naruto. I think he is a little stronger than I thought but you are still weaker than me.' Thought Yumi.

'That baka is a real monster. He just killed him with cold blood. I knew he was a demon and now he showed the proof of it. And if he think he is stronger than Sasuke is then he is stupider than he looks like.' Thought Sakura and Ino.

'Oh my God. This became more troublesome than I thought. I hope I don't have to fight him.' Thought Shikamaru.

'This kid is frightening. He is as cruel as Gaara if not more cruel. He is a real monster.' Thought Temari and Kankuro.

'My God. Naruto-kun. What have you become? Maybe it is not too late to help him. I have to save him before he does something he regrets.' Thought Hinata.

'My dear. Maybe Naruto is the one who Jiraiya talked about. But if this is true, what can I do? I have to kill him to save the World? What should I do?' Thought Minato

'Naruto? When did you become this cruel. Maybe we pushed him away too much. Allright I will talk to Minato and from now on we will be real parents to you.' Thought Kushina.

Then the final match came Hyuuga Hinata against Hyuuga Neji. Neji was way stronger than Hinata but before Neji could kill her a scythe landed between them then Naruto appeared too to stop the match.

''Allright Neji you made your point. You are stronger than her. Now finish this." Said Naruto with a serious tone.

''What does matter to you. You are just a commoner, a nobody. Even your parents hate you. Your fate is to die slowly because you are weak. Your victory was a fluke. Fate would never side with you." Said Neji with anger.

''Did you finish your preach about fate or there is more?" Asked Naruto with stoic face.

''Why you.." Said Neji but Naruto stopped him.

''But i have to ask you. If you think that is my fate, then what is yours?" Asked Naruto.

''My fate is to become the most powerful shinobi and defeat the Main house." Said Neji and Naruto started to laugh.

''You really decided that is your fate." Said Naruto while he laughed.

''And you think my fate is to die slowly. Please don't laugh me. If you really think you can decide everybody's fate then you are stupider than I thought." Said Naruto while he tried to stop the laughing.

''And you think that her fate was to die here and now?" Asked Naruto.

''It should have been but you interrupted me." Said Neji with some anger.

''She doesn't deserve death. She is innocent in your father's death." Said Naruto and Neji looked at him with wide eyes.

''How do you know this?" Asked Neji.

''Don't worry about that. But there are a few other sins she commited so don't worry she needs some atonement." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''Then why did you stop me if she has sins?" Asked Neji.

''Who knows but those sins aren't connected to you and I will not let you to kill her because of the sins she never commited." Said Naruto with a serious tone.

''Then what about Zaku? Why did you kill him?" Asked Neji.

''Because he was annoying." Said Naruto then went back to the balcony.

Hinata was taken to the hospital then the winners were called. They stood in front of Minato and he told them what would happen next. Then everybody pull out a number from a box. After everybody told their number Ibiki showed them how they would fight in the next part of the exam.

Naruto vs Yumi

Sasuke vs Gaara

Temari vs Shikamaru

Neji vs Kankuro

Dosu vs Kabuto

Everybody understood and started to leave to start their training but Minato still didn't finish it.

''Naruto stay her for a moment." Said Minato and Naruto stopped.

''Yes 'Father'." Said Naruto.

''Let's talk a little, like father and son." Said Minato and Naruto looked at him with an evil smile.

''Sure why not."

**Hello everyone. I know you are waiting for the next chapter of the 'If the darkness comes' fic but right now I am collecting new ideas to continue it. Don't worry I will finish it but I don't know when. So if you have some good ideas I am opened to any suggestions and with this you can help my work. Of course I am working on a new chapter of the 'New Adventures' fic too, I didn't forget about it. But now I present you a new fic that I just come up with in the last month. I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: You sinned

''So what do you want to talk about my dear 'Father'." Asked Naruto with a monotone but threatening tone.

''Firstly what happened to your teammates?" Asked Minato hoping Naruto didn't kill them.

''We were ambushed by Iwa genins in the forest and they killed them immediately. I tried to defeat them but I had no chance because of my 'poor training'. I ran away then lured them into a trap and killed them. Here are their headbands." Said Naruto and showed the bloody headbands. Minato was horrified, but curious how Naruto was able to kill those genins, because from the reports he knew those Iwa genins were strong. So they were careless or Naruto was lying.

''Then what about that scythe?" Asked Minato hoping Naruto isn't the one Jiraiya spoked about.

''Oh this. I found this in the forest in a cave. But don't worry about it, it is just a plain old scythe." Said Naruto with a smile but even a blind man could see it was an evil smile.

''And the tattoos, that armor and your whole new look? What can you tell me about that?" Asked Minato who was still not convinced.

''I found the armor and the clothes next to the scythe. And I made the tattoos before the exam, that's why you didn't see it before." Lied Naruto hoping Minato believe everything but he didn't really care if he believed it or not.

''Who made it?" Asked Minato.

''A wanderer tattoo artist who just came to Konoha to see if he can open a shop, but he couldn't find a good place so after he finished this he left. I even saw him leave the village." Naruto continued lying.

''And what does those pictures mean?" Asked Minato again.

''Nothing you have to worry about. It is more like an artist's fantasy. Most of them are just pictures without any real meaning. It means what you think it means. It is different for everybody." Said Naruto but Minato knew he was lying.

''And why did you do it? You know I and your mother hate when you do something stupid. Be sure your Mother will tell you her opinion about this." Said Minato but Naruto didn't really cared about it.

''I did it for fun." Said Naruto and Minato started to had enough of Naruto.

''Fine we will talk about this later. Now go home I have to go back to work, then I have to train your sister if I find time for it." Said Minato and teleported back to the Hokage tower. Naruto only smiled then left, but before that he went to the morgue to collect Zaku's soul. He didn't take it when he died because Minato would be more suspicious. When he got the soul he went to the underground tunnel which went back to the village. When he was out he went home immediately. At home Kushina was waiting for him.

''It is good you are home Naruto-kun. Congratulation on winning you match." Said Kushina with a nervous smile.

''What does it matter to you. You and my 'Father' never really cared what I do. So what changed?" Asked Naruto and Kushina didn't really know how to answer this question.

''Naruto you know we always look after you and we love you. And your sister loves you too. She just needs a little more of our time because of the training we give her and you know we have to train her because if she goes berserk she could destroy the whole village." Said Kushina but Naruto wasn't touched.

''Yeah right. Of course. Her training and protecting the village." Said Naruto and Kushina thought she reached her son.

''That's right Naruto. But I promise you I will talk to Minato and we will train you too for the finals." Said Kushina with a smile, but Naruto only looked back with a frown.

''And how stupid do you think I am?" Asked Naruto and Kushina was suprised because of the question.

''Naruto? I don't understand what you are talking about." Said Kushina and Naruto only shocked his head.

''Do you think I will believe that you will train me. You trained Yumi since she was 4 years old. I could start training when I was 8 years old and at the Academy the training was a joke. Moreover you never let me train on my own before the Academy because those bloody ANBU agents stopped me every time. I would never imagine that my 'Father' or even you could find a little time to train me. So I will train alone." Said Naruto and he was about to go to his room when Kushina stopped him.

''We didn't let you train because we didn't want you to get hurt. And you are not as strong as your sister, you don't have huge chakra reserves like she or I do." Said Kushina but she just realized this last sentence was a poor choice of words.

''So you think I am weak, don't you. What a surprise. And I thought only my 'Father' and Jiraiya thought I am weak. Thanks for the information." Said Naruto and he went to his room but Kushina stopped him again.

''Naruto please listen to me. We will train you for the finals. But I would be happier if you stop being a shinobi after the exams." Said Kushina and Naruto looked at her like she just grew another head.

''You want me to stop being a shinobi because I am disgrace to our 'family'?" Asked Naruto.

''No of course not. It's just….I want to protect you from the harsh World of the Shinobis." Said Kushina with a sad smile.

''Then you want me to stop being a shinobi because you think I am weak and a disgrace to our 'family'. And your stupid excuse for this IS that you want to protect me. Please don't make me laugh. You should use this excuse for Yumi too." Said Naruto.

''Yumi has to be a shinobi, because that's the only solution for her. Only shinobi training can help her control the fox's chakra." Said Kushina but Naruto wasn't touched.

''Think what you want. I won't stop being a shinobi. And now if you excuse me I want to rest." Said Naruto and went in to his room.

''Wait I still want to ask about that scythe and those tattoos." Said Kushina.

''I told everything to 'Father'. Ask him." Said Naruto then he closed his bedroom's door, leaving Kushina without answers. And because she wanted to know it she went to Minato immediately. What they didn't know Yumi was there and heard everything. She smiled because her Mother made sure what she assumed: even Kushina thought Naruto was weak and he shouldn't have become a shinobi.

Kushina ran to Minato's office and she found him in his office doing the paperwork. Kushina asked about the scythe and the tattoos. Miinato told her what Naruto told him and he added that he thought he was lying. However Kushina wasn't surprised, they pushed Naruto away because Yumi's training took too much of their time.

''Minato he doesn't trust us, of course he is lying." Said Kushina.

''Kushina you know what we did wasn't intentional. Yumi's training only took too much time and didn't leave any time for us to care about Naruto too." Said Minato.

''I know we had to do this but maybe it would have been better if we showed him something that could help him." Said Kushina.

''It was you who wanted that Naruto wouldn't become a shinobi. So don't blame me I didn't show him anything." Said Minato with some anger.

''I don't blame you. I hoped he would give up by himself if he saw we didn't want train him. I was wrong and now he is…." Said Kushina but she couldn't finish the sentence.

''I know I just hope he isn't the one who Jiraiya talked about." Said Minato maybe a little too loud.

''Wait. What did Jiraiya tell you?" Asked Kushina.

''The Toad Sage had a vision. He saw a boy with a scythe who was killing everybody. He said he was the Death itself, but he said also the vision was incomplete." Said Minato.

''And you think Naruto is the one who the Sage saw. It can't be Naruto he doesn't have this kind of power." Said Kushina trying to refuse that her son would become a monster.

''After what we saw on his match I would keep my eyes on him." Said Minato but Kushina still refused it.

''I don't believe this. I won't accept that my son will become the one who will destroy the World." Said Kushina but Minato only shocked his head.

''We can't be sure. But it would be better if we took his scythe." Said Minato but Kushina didn't agree with him.

''If we do this he will hate us more and he will really think we want to keep him weak." Said Kushina.

''Then what should we do?" Asked Minato who had no idea what would be the good choice.

''I already promised him we will train him, so I will train him." Said Kushina but Minato shocked his head.

''I am sorry but you have to train Yumi because I will be too busy to organize the finals." Said Minato and Kushina wasn't happy when she heard this.

''Then who will train Naruto, because I am sure his sensei wouldn't do it." Said Kushina and Minato thought about it for a minute.

''Jiraiya will train him. I will call him back and by tonight he will be here and tomorrow morning they can start. Moreover he can keep an eye on Naruto." Said Minato and Kushina wanted to argue but she saw in Minato's eyes he wouldn't change his mind.

''Fine. But I still try to make amends with him." Said Kushina and Minato nodded then Kushina went home to make dinner. Minato immediately summoned a toad and said to him to find Jiraiya and tell him he had to come back. The toad nodded and then went to find Jiraiya. Fortunately the toad found him very soon and Jiraiya returned by night. When he returned Minato told him what happenned to Naruto and he was afraid he was the one who the Sage saw in his vision. So Minato told him he had to train Naruto for finals and he had to keep an eye on him and collect as much information as much he could. Jiraiya agreed then went to prepare a training regiment for Naruto. After Jiraiya left Minato saw it was time to go home because the dinner was ready by this time. When he arrived he saw Kushina was about serving the food. She asked him to call Yumi and Naruto. And he nodded.

''Yumi, Naruto come down, the dinner is ready." Said Minato and Yumi ran down with great speed. While Naruto took his time and walked. It took him a minute to reach the dinning room and when he sat down everybody started to eat. What they noticed immediately Naruto didn't wear a shirt so they saw his tattoos.

''Naruto, why don't you wear a shirt?" Asked Kushina and Naruto stopped the eating for a moment.

''It is more comfortable like this." Said Naruto and continued the eating.

''Naruto I talked to Jiraiya and he said he would be happy to train you for the finals." Said Minato with a smile.

''I don't need him I will train alone. He can train Yumi." Said Naruto and he continued the eating again.

''But Naruto you will need somebody to teach you. Right now you don't have any chance against your sister. Jiraiya could help you. Maybe you won't win but maybe you will be promoted." Said Minato but Naruto didn't even listen to him.

''You hear that 'Ni-chan'. They don't believe you have a chance against me." Said Yumi with a smug smile.

''Yumi, don't be rude. Apologize immediately." Said Kushina with a serious tone. But before Yumi could apologize Naruto stood up because he finished his dinner and went to the sink to wash his dish. When he finished he started to walk back to his room. But Minato stopped him for a moment with a question.

''Naruto, wait. What about the training?" Asked Minato.

''Like I said I don't need any of you, or your training." Said Naruto then he looked at Yumi then he smiled at her like a mad person. And for some reason Yumi started to get scared.

''We will see who is the stronger, my dear sister." Said Naruto and left to his room.

''I will beat the crap out of him for this. Dad I want to train with you in this month non-stop." Said Yumi with anger.

''Sorry Yumi but I will be busy so your Mother will train you." Said Minato and Yumi snorted.

''Fine." Said Yumi with some disappointment then she finished her dinner too then went to bed. Minato and Kushina finished their dinner then went to bed too. The next morning Minato, Kushina and Yumi were eating their breakfast when Jiraiya came.

''Good morning Minato. I came to take Naruto for his training." Said Jiraiya and Minato nodded and let him inside.

''Naruto wake up. Jiraiya is her to take you out to train." Shouted Minato but Naruto didn't responded. So Minato tried again but the answer didn't came. So he went to his room. When he was in front of his room he saw a note. It said he went out to train, he would be back by dinner. Minato told Jiraiya what happened and he nodded then left to find Naruto.

Naruto used the transformation technique to get some scrolls about scythe fighting styles from library. Then went to an empty training ground to master them. He trained for a few hours when Jiraiya appeared behind him.

''It isn't easy to find you. So are you ready for the training?" Asked Jiraiya. Naruto stopped his training and turned to him.

''What do you want perverse voyeur?" Asked Naruto and Jiraiya was a little suprised because nobody called him voyeur before.

''I am here to train you, because your parents asked me." Said Jiraiya but Naruto turned again and showed his back to him.

''I am fine alone. Leave you disturb my training." Said Naruto and wanted to continue his training but Jiraiya interrupted him.

''Wait a minute Naruto. I came from very far to train you. You should appreciate that one of the legendary Sannin wants to train you. So I will not leave until my journey is payed off." Said Jiraiya but Naruto wasn't touched.

''Not far from here there is a hot-spring. Go and enjoy yourself and your journey is payed off." Said Naruto and Jiraiya felt a little offended.

''Why don't you want to be trained by me or your parents?" Asked Jiraiya because he realized he had to change tactic to collect information from Naruto.

''You didn't want to train me before, so I learned how train myself. So i don't need you. But anyway you wouldn't train me anyway. Isn't your research more important than I am?" Asked Naruto and Jiraiya didn't understand what he was talking about.

''I don't know what you are talking about." Said Jiraiya.

''Then let me jog your memory. Look on to my tattoo and face your sins." Said Naruto and Jiraiya thought he was joking he looked at the tattoo and suddenly he felt like he was sucked in.

Flashback (it is like when Dante faces his sins.)

Jiraiya was in the hot-spring and looked through a little hole and watched the naked women. He knew this day was perfect when suddenly somebody called him.

''Jiraiya-ji-chan." Shouted the 5 years old Naruto. Jiraiya looke at him and asked him.

''Uhhhmm..Naruto right? What do you want. I am in the middle of a very important researching." Said Jiraiya.

''Jiraiya-ji-chan, Mom and Dad don't want to train me to become a powerful shinobi. Can you train me?" Asked Naruto with a hopeful smile but Jiraiya only sighed.

''Sorry Naruto but what I am doing right now is more important than your training. Your parents will train you when they think you are ready or whatever. Now go." Said Jiraiya and he was about to continue when…

''But Ji-chan, how can it be that looking at naked ladys more important than training me? I want to be strong to protect the village and show everybody I worth something." Said Naruto and he was about to cry but Jiraiya had enough.

''It is more important than you are, you spoiled little brat. Don't you understand that my fans is waiting for my new book. Moreover your parents don't want to train you because you are talentless for the shinobi arts moreover you are not as important as Yumi is. Now go and don't interrupt me again." Shouted Jiraiya and Naruto started to cry and ran away.

''Stupid brat. He is stupid or brave to interrupt me when I am doing my research." Said Jiraiya but when he turned he saw a mob of angry women. They weren't very happy about that he peeped on them so they beat the crap out of him. When they finished Jiraiya cursed Naruto.

Flashback end

Jiraiya woke up from the memory jogging. He was panted and sweating then suddenly collapsed on his knees. He looked up at Naruto and saw his face. He smiled at him like he smiled at Yumi.

''You smell from the sin of lust. You sinned against me because your so called research was more important than your God-son. I would kill you but right now I am not strong enough. But I promise you I will kill everybody who sinned against me. Even my dear sister isn't exception." Said Naruto and he was about to leave Jiraiya.

''Ohh and next time don't disturb my training." Said Naruto then left Jiraiya alone. Jiraiya got himself together then went to Minato to tell him what he learned. When Jiraiya told him what Naruto did he couldn't imagine what kind of power Naruto had.

''Maybe he used some kind of genjutsu?" Said Minato but Jiraiya shocked his head.

''I don't think so. I didn't feel any chakra from him. Whatever he used is beyond our understanding. That's why I ask you, took that scythe away from him and check him with a Yamanaka." Said Jiraiya.

''You think the fox's soul did something?" Asked Minato.

''I am not sure, because I didn't check his seal, but it would be better if we did that too." Said Jiraiya and nodded.

''You are right. It is for everyone's safety." Said Minato and called an ANBU agent to find Naruto. An hour later the ANBU agent returned without Naruto.

''I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I couldn't find him." Said the agent.

''What? He couldn't just disappear. Continue the searching." Ordered Minato.

''Hai Hokage-sama." Said the agent then he teleported away.

''What do you think Jiraiya?" Asked Minato.

''I am afraid it is Naruto who the Sage saw in his vision and that scythe gave him some kind of dark power which we never heard before." Said Jiraiya and Minato looked down.

''And what should we?" Asked Minato and this time Jiraiya looked down.

''I only see 3 options right now" Said Jiraiya and Minato looked at Jiraiya then he started to list them.

''The first option is that we take away the scythe and look up Naruto until we have a better understanding on the scythe. And of course we made sure the fox didn't influenced Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

''The second is we try to find something that make him forget about his revange against everybody who sinned against him, like he said." Said Jiraiya and Minato nodded.

''And the third option?" Asked Minato who hoped it wasn't that he thought it was.

''I think you know the third option." Said Jiraiya and Minato looked down again.

''Killing Naruto isn't it?" Asked Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

''Yes, but I would put this option away until we learn the rest of the vision and that if there is a connection to the prophecy." Said Jiraiya and Minato nodded again.

''Now I go and try to find some information about that scythe in the library. Somebody has to know about it." Said Jiraiya and Minato laughed a little.

''You and the library aren't compatible Sensei." Said Minato.

''Well I have to be opened for new experiences." Said Jiraiya then left.

Minato continued the paperwork while he waited the ANBU agent. Unfortunately they didn't find Naruto only a few notes that said he would be back for the finals. So nobody saw Naruto in this month. But now the time for preparing for the finals is finished. And the finalists are in the arena to show everyone how poweful they are. There was almost everybody: Gaara, Dosu, Kabuto, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Yumi. Only Naruto and Sasuke were missed. Then Minato signed to Genma to start it.

''Welcome everyone my name is Shiranui Genma and I will be the referee for the chunin exam finals. I would like the first 2 fighter to step out: Namikaze Yumi and Uzumaki Naruto. The others leave the arena ground." Said Genma and Yumi stepped out and smiled smugly while the others left. Then suddenly Naruto jumped in from the tallest building of the arena. Everybody was stunned how somebody could survive this. Naruto smiled at her sister then said.

''I hope you are ready my dear sister because I will crush you today."

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter and I am still waiting the ideas if you have some.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: Naruto vs Yumi

Before Naruto arrived, in the grandstand

Naruto's former classmates who didn't win in the preliminary matches were sitting next to eachother in the first raw. Inside were Sakura, next to her was Ino then Chouji. Next to Chouji was Shino then Kiba and finally Hinata. They saw everybody except Sasuke and Naruto.

''Do you think Naruto and Sasuke will appear before their matches?" Asked Chouji while he ate his snacks.

''Sasuke-kun will be here and show all thiese losers he is the strongest. And that baka. Who cares if he is here or not. He would only embarrass the village. Anyway he is just a monster. Didn't you see what he did to that genin in the preliminary matches?" Said Sakura and Ino would agree with her in most cases but she started to think in the last month about Naruto.

''I am sure Sasuke-kun will be here. But I don't know what to think about Naruto. He wasn't like this before. Sure he was weak and all, but he never was this cruel and sadist. Something must have happened in the forest to change this much." Said Ino and the others started to think about this.

''Ohh come on Ino. He is only shows his real colours. You know that everybody hates him because he is monster, a demon." Said Sakura who was convinced she was right.

''And what kind of monster are we talking about? Why is he a monster?" Asked Shino with a monotone tone.

''Well maybe you didn't see his fight but he killed that genin with cold blood, that makes him a monster." Said Sakura.

''Then if it is true then all of our parents are monsters because they killed in the last war." Said Shino.

''That's not the same. They were forced to kill but Naruto wasn't." Screamed Sakura.

''It is totally same Sakura. In a fight you kill or you will be killed. Naruto chose to kill instead of being killed." Said Shino but Sakura couldn't agree with him. But Shino continued.

''And what about the times before he became what he is now. That time I hardly could call him a monster. When we saw him in the park or in the Academy or when he just walked in the streets, I never saw a monster." Said Shino but Sakura had started to had enough of him.

''He was a monster that time too. He was a monster all of his life. My parents said he was the reason my grandparents died and a lot of other people too." Said Sakura.

''As far as I know your grandparents died when the Kyuubi attacked the village. So following your logic you think a newborn baby killed your grandparents. Then you said he was a monster all of his life even if he didn't do anything bad against us." Said Shino but Sakura wasn't convinced, but Shino continued.

''When I saw Naruto I only saw a lonely boy without friends but not a monster." Said Shino.

''So tell me Sakura if you are so clever like you claim you are. How can a lonely and untrained boy be a monster?" Asked Shino and this time Sakura couldn't come up with anything but she knew she had to say something or they would think she is stupid.

''He is a monster and that's my last word. You can say whatever you want Shino." Said Sakura and Shino only shocked his head.

''Well at least you tried to reason with her." Said Kiba then he heard a little coughing. He turned to Hinata and saw she was coughing.

''Are you allright Hinata?" Asked Kiba and Hinata nodded.

''Yes I am. Just give me a minute to calm down." Said Hinata and started to take deep breaths.

''Are you worried about Naruto?" Asked Kiba and Hinata nodded.

''Don't worry he will be here and then you can talk to him." Said Kiba and Hinata nodded again. The truth is after Hinata woke up in the hospital she wanted to thank Naruto saving her life, but when she looked for him he didn't find him. She even went to the Namikaze residence but Kushina could only said he was out training and he would be back by the finals. However beside saying thank you she wanted to talk to him about what he said to Neji and try to become his friend. Because Hinata thought if Naruto had somebody who he could talk or somebody who is willing to listen to him he would be the old himself again. The one who saved her from the bullies.

'I hope Naruto will come and after the exam I will thank him and fix my mistakes with him. But I don't know what he meant about I sinned. Nevermind I will fix everything I don't care if I will be branded.' Thought Hinata.

''So Hinata." Asked Kiba and Hinata turned to him.

''Yes what is it?" Asked Hinata.

''Will you confess to Naruto beside saying thanks saving your life?" Asked Kiba and Hinata blushed madly.

''Kiba-kun, how can you ask me something like this?" Said Hinata while she blushed.

''Sorry sorry I was just curous." Said Kiba.

''I don't understand what you see in that good for nothing monster. If I were you I would confess to Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

''Sakura if we want to hear your opinion we ask you." Said Shino with the same monotone voice. But before she could say something Naruto appeared in the arena.

''Well look at this Naruto came. But where did he come from?" Asked Kiba.

''He just jumped in from on of the roofs." Said Chouji.

''That's impossible he would break his legs." Said Kiba.

''Well maybe he isn't as weak as you thought Sakura." Said Shino and Sakura only snorted.

''He isn't as strong as Sasuke-kun or Yumi. I would bet even I could defeat him." Said Sakura with a smug smile.

''Then how can it be that you are up here and he is down there?" Asked Hinata this time and the others chuckled on Sakura.

Before Naruto arrived, in the Kage grandstand

Minato and Kushina sat next to each other and waited for the other the 2 Kages. The first is Rasa the Fouth Kazekage and the second is Onoki the Third Tsuchikage. However they didn't know it wasn't Rasa but Orochimaru who killed Rasa and disguised himself as the Kazekage to kill Minato and destroy Konoha. Onoki only came because he heard that one of finalists is the one who killed one of the Iwa teams who came for the exam and he wanted know more about him. While Minato and Kushina waited for them they talked about the last month.

''So what do you think? Will Yumi beat Naruto?" Asked Minato.

''I don't know. Yumi became stronger but we don't know anything about Naruto and his training. I still can't believe he could force Jiraiya on his knees." Said Kushina and Minato nodded.

''I can't either, but like Jiraiya said Naruto stated that he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He only suprised him." Said Minato.

''Did he find anything about that scythe?" Asked Kushina but Minato shocked his head.

''He didn' find anithing. Whatever that weapon is we don't know anything about it, which brings up 2 options." Said Minato.

''What are these options?" Asked Kushina.

''The first is that this weapon a something new so nobody saw it before or something so old that there isn't any notes about it." Said Minato and Kushina nodded.

''Do you really think Naruto is the one who the Sage saw in his vision?" Asked Kushina with a quiet tone.

''I am afraid so." Answered Minato.

''What will we do?" Asked Kushina and Minato scraped his head.

''Firstly I don't want to use drastic measures. Maybe we can change the vision if we change Naruto." Said Minato.

''And how do you want to do that? With seals?" Asked Kushina a little louder.

''No at least not yet. We find somebody for him. He is teenager so he started to notice the girls." Said Minato and this made Kushina think.

''Do you remember that girl? What was her name? Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter. She interested about Naruto during the last month, because she wanted to thank him saving her life. Maybe she can convince Naruto." Said Kushina with a smile because she thought she found the solution.

''Hiashi would never agree but you can try." Said Minato. Then they continued this conversation until the other 2 Kages arrived. Minato and Kushina stood up and welcomed them.

''Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono. I am very happy you are here." Said Minato with a false smile.

''We are happy to be here Hokage-dono." Said the Kazekage who hid his face.

''Neglect the useless welcome party I only came to see the one who killed one of my genin teams." Said Onoki and then Minato frowned without Onoki's notice.

''You will see him. Please sit down and enjoy the final exam." Said Minato and the Kazekage nodded then sat down while Onoki snorted then sat down too. After this Minato signed for Genma to start it. Then a minute later Naruto appeared. He didn't change much maybe he was a little taller.

''So your son will fight against your daughter. It is quite interesting, wouldn't you say?" Asked Onoki and Minato nodded.

''I hoped we could avoid it but I trust my children won't kill eachother." Said Minato and then they watched the start of the final part of the exam.

After Naruto arrived, in the arena.

Yumi stared at her brother then started to laugh at his statement like he just said a joke.

''You will crush me? ME? Don't make me laugh 'Ni-chan'. Everyone knows you were the weakest from our class when we graduated. And I was the strongest. And I trained like a madman in the last month. You have a no chance defeating me. You will be lucky to survive 1 minute against me." Said Yumi but Naruto pretended he was sleeping. And this made Yumi pretty pissed.

''Ohh sorry did you say something. I was just about taking a nap." Said Naruto and this made Yumi more pissed.

''That's it. I had enough of you. Referee start the match, I want to break out all of his teeth." Said Yumi and Genma saw it would be better to start this before she did something that everybody would regret.

''Allright if both of you are ready you can start." Said Genma then jumped back to give them space to fight. Yumi didn't wait she bit her thumb and started doing handsigns.

''Kuchiyose no jutsu." Shouted Yumi and hit her hand on the ground and suddenly a red toad appeared. He was 2 metres high and wore some armors on his arms and had 2 Katanas. Yumi hopped on his head.

''Allright Gamasai, le's show my brother who is the strongest here." Said Yumi and the toad nodded.

''As you wish mistress." Said Gamasai and jumped in front of Naruto to attack him but Naruto evaded then retreated a few metres. But the toad didn't give him time to recover he attacked again and Naruto evaded his attacks again. They did that a few minutes but Yumi realized this tactic wouldn't work so she retreated to come up with a new plan.

''Why don't you attack? You are only evading. If you are so strong like you claim then prove it." Said Yumi trying to piss him off because she thought he would make a great mistake if he was angry.

''Ohh don't worry my dear sister I will show you my new power." Said Naruto then put his palms together like he was praying.

''Ohh fearless monster that serves the demons of hell hear my call and come forward." Said Naruto while he made some handsigns and Yumi looked at her like he had gone mad.

''Kuchiyose no jutsu, Asterian Beast." Shouted Naruto then an huge monster appeared. It was pitch black and looked like a hybrid from a gorilla and a crocodile. He had big and sharp claws and teeth. They looked like they were made of steel. When it screamed Naruto hoped on his head and connected his scythe's blade to its head, then the monster suddenly became tamed.

''Fire." Said Naruto and the beast started to shout fire from its mouth. Gamasai was fast and jumped back to evade the fire.

''Gamasai, do you know what is that?" Asked Yumi.

''I have no idea mistress, I have never seen a creature like that before." Said Gamasai and Yumi started to panic because she was against something which she has never heard or saw before.

''Any idea how can we defeat it?" Asked Yumi but the toad shocked his head.

''I don't know. Maybe water type jutsus would work but I only know wind type jutsus to help you out, if you remember." Said Gamasai and Yumi cursed herself. They have to learn other types of jutsus after the exam. When she thought about this Gamasai evaded a second fireball from the beast.

'Think Yumi think. There has to be a way to defeat that thing.' Thought Yumi

While Yumi and Naruto fought Minato, Kushina, Onoki the Tsuchikage and Orochimaru who disguised himself as the Kazekaga watched the match with curious eyes. Orochimaru smiled like a madman under the mask because he started to become more and more interested in Naruto.

''I have to say your son is very impressive, Hokage-dono. You must have trained him a lot." Said the Kazekage.

''Ohh well I don't want to praise myself too much but it isn't just my excellence. Naruto is a prodigy when it is about shinobi arts." Lied Minato trying to show he was the one who trained Naruto.

''And what is that monster your son use right now? I have never seen a creature like that before." Asked Onoki with concern and anger.

''I am sorry but it is classified information Tsuchikage-dono." Said Minato with the same tone.

While the Kages talked about the match Naruto's former classmates did the same. They were impressed and terrified in the same time.

''What the hell is that thing? Shino, do you have any idea?" Asked Kiba with some fear, even Akamaru climbed inside Kiba's jacket in his fear.

''I don't know but whatever it is, it makes my Queen to be afraid of it." Said Shino and Kiba started to become more afraid.

''See Shino? Only a monster can summon another monster." Stated Sakura while she tried to hide her own fear.

''Would you shut up Sakura because if you won't I will feed you with that thing." Shouted Hinata then she started to cough again.

''Sakura you just shup and Hinata, don't stress yourself. You aren't healed completly yet." Said Kiba and Hinata nodded.

Back in the arena Yumi who was on the top of Gamasai evaded the fireballs, but Gamasai started to run out of chakra.

''Mistress you have to do something, because I am running out of chakra." Said the toad and Yumi gritted her teeth, because she still didn't find the answer. But then she suddenly saw where the scythe was. She remembered Naruto connected it to the monster and after that the monster was tamed.

''Gamasai I have an idea, but you will be sent home." Said Yumi and the toad nodded.

''It is allright, I am almost out of chakra." Said the toad.

Then Yumi told him to jump above him. The toad did what Yumi ordered and jumped above him and he started to fly to beast. The beast's reaction was to use another fireball. The fireball hit the toad and it was sent home, but Yumi jumped off of him. Now Yumi flew towards Naruto and when she was close enough she kicked him down with his scythe from the beast. Naruto understood her tactic and did the best thing he could he sent the beast back to the hell.

''So I was right." Said Yumi after she landed on the ground.

''Why was you right my dear sister?" Asked Naruto when he landed too.

''You could only control that monster if your scythe is connected to its head, or am I wrong?" Asked Yumi with a smug smile, but Naruto only laughed.

''You know it is not easy to control monsters from the hell, but you only saw the first one from 3 monsters I can control. But I won't summon them because they could level the whole village in a few minutes." Said Naruto and Yumi and everybody else's eyes widened by this statement.

''You are bluffing. There isn't anything that could do such a thing." Shouted Yumi in her anger.

''And how do you know? You just fought a monster that you have never heard or saw before." Said Naruto while he snickered.

In the Kage's grandstand everybody was suprised and for some reason they trembled. The Kazekage and Onoki turned to Minato who tried to hide his fear and show that he knew everything about Naruto and his power.

''Is that true Hokage? Does that boy can control monsters which can destroy a village within minutes?" Asked Onoki with fear in his voice.

''Well I am not sure if they can destroy a village within a few minutes, but they can destroy a big part of the village if the attack is well organized." Lied Minato but this lie didn't help too much.

''First time it was you, and now your son has the power to destroy whole villages. Why am I not suprised?" Asked Onoki with anger.

''Calm down Tsuchikage-dono. I am sure the Hokage wouldn't use such things, right Hokage-dono?" Asked the Kazekage.

''Of course. We wouldn't kill innocent peole just to show our power." Said Minato trying to calm Onoki down. But it didn't help.

In the arena Naruto and Yumi continued the fight. Right now Yumi took out a katana and she tried to defeat his brother with that. During the last month Kushina started to teach her kenjutsu. She was far to be a master but she was good with it. While Naruto learned some scythe styles. He was the same like her sister with her katana. Both of them fought with their every might but non of them could make a finishing strike. They fought at least 5 minutes and Naruto started to run out of chakra, because he had smaller reserves than Yumi.

''What's the matter 'Ni-chan'? Are you tired, but we only started." Said Yumi then started to laugh. Naruto didn't like this and he used his advance speed and made a few powerful swing which made Yumi to retreat. When she could retreat far enough from Naruto she saw he made a few injuries on her.

''Is it better my dear sister?" Asked Naruto and this only made Yumi madder.

''You know what I had enough of you. I will be totally run out of chakra after this jutsu, but I don't care, because after this you will disappear forever." Said Yumi and started to call Kurama's chakra to use her new jutsu. She started to concentrate the chakra in an orb and then she shrunk it. When Minato saw this he wanted to stop her but it was too late now, because she was ready.

''**Naruto she will use my chakra. I would suggest running."** Shouted Kurama in Naruto's head.

''Don't worry everything is in its place. I have won." Said Naruto then he saw Yumi's jutsu.

''Say bye-bye 'Ni-chan. BIJUU-BEAM!" Shouted Yumi and she sent an enormous chakra-beam on Naruto. Naruto only smiled when the beam hit him. Yumi gave a little more chakra to it and where Naruto stood the ground exploded. A minute later Yumi stopped and the only thing she saw was a crater where she concentrated the beam, where Naruto stopped. Most of the audience couldn't say a word for a minute but then they started to cheer for Yumi who killed the so called demon. While Yumi's former classmates had similar and yet different opinions.

''Hahahahaha, I knew he was a weakling. Good work Yumi. Because you killed him I will ask Sasuke-kun to be your second wife, because I will be the first one." Shouted Sakura with a huge smile. Ino couldn't come up with a reaction. She was a little sad, but a litle happy too, she couldn't decide it. Chouji was sad because he thought Naruto was a good person. Shino showed his everyday expression, but he knew something was off because the queen was still afraid, just like Akamaru. Kiba didn't know what to say he was similar to Shino, he thought also that something was off because of Akamaru. But it was Hinata whom brain just shut down. She couldn't accept the fact that Naruto died.

''No it can't be. He can't be dead." Shouted Hinata with full power then she started to cry.

''See Hinata. He was a total weakling, a good for nothing monster. But now he payed for everything he has ever done." Said Sakura while she laughed.

''No no no. I know he is alive." Said Hinata, while Shino and Kiba tried to calm her down.

''It is allright Hinata. Let it out." Said Kiba while he hugged her to calm her down.

''I know he is alive." Whispered Hinata.

While in the Kage groundstand Minato couldn't decide to be happy or to be sad. He wanted to be happy because if Naruto died then the vision the Sage saw was no more. However he should be sad because his son just died. Next to him Kushina cryed then stood up and wanted to go down to see if her son really died.

''Kushina stop." Shouted Minato.

''I want to go down." Said Kushina.

''Wait until Yumi is called the winner." Said Minato.

''But our son just died. Maybe there is nothing left from him. And you say I have to wait." Shouted Kushina the last part. While they fought with eachother, down in the arena Yumi was exhausted like never before. She barely could walk to the crater.

''Hahaha, see brother I am the strongest. And now I win. Referee my opponent is dead. So report it." Ordered Yumi and because Genma didn't see Naruto he didn't much of a choice.

''Because Uzumaki Naruto died the winner is…." Said Genma but suddenly a loud laughing interrupted him. Yumi turned to the crater and saw the rocks were moving. A minute later Naruto stood up. He was bloody, full of injuries, his clothes were torn and his armor were deficient or damaged. When Yumi looked at him she smiled.

In the groundstand Hinata was still crying, but then Kiba called her.

''Hinata look it is Naruto he is still alive." Said Kiba and Hinata slowly looked down and saw a bloody and injured Naruto. She held her arms to her mouth in her fear.

''My God. He is barely alive." Said Hinata while she continued the crying, but this time they for joy.

''We have to stop the match or Yumi will kill him." Said Hinata.

''Ohh for God sake. Hinata let her kill him. Everything would be better without him." Said Sakura who couldn't believe that Naruto could survive this.

''Sakura we told you to shut up." Said Kiba.

''Hinata we can't stop the match. If we did that he would be angry at us." Said Shino and Hinata realized he was right and nodded.

In the kage grandstand nobody could believe in their eyes. Naruto survived an attack like that. Orochimaru's interest just skyrocketed. While Onoki was afraid because she couldn't believe that a human could survive a Bijuu attack. Minato still couldn't decide if he should be happy or sad. Happy because his son is alive or sad because the sage's vision isn't destroyed. However Kushina was happy because his son survived. And right now she was sure she would take him out from the shinobi program.

''Your son is incredible Hokage-dono. To survive an attack like that, he is very powerful." Said the Kazekage.

''Well yes he is, but I hoped my daughter wouldn't use that jutsu. After the exam I will talk to her about this." Said Minato. But let's return to the arena.

''So you survived. I have to say I am impressed. But look at yourself. You have no chance against me. Maybe I have barely enough chakra to do one rasengan. But it is more than enough to defeat you. So you should just give up." Said Yumi but Naruto laughed.

''Why should I? You just gave me the chance to defeat you." Said Naruto and Yumi looked at him like he just gone mad.

''How could you win. You look like you just came back from the hell." Shouted Yumi.

''Well why don't I show you then." Said Naruto then he made a few handsigns.

''Undivine Armor." Shouted Naruto then black wings appeared on his back and some dark energy surrounded him. But for her surprise his injuries started to heal, the blood disappeared from his body, even his clothes and armor were fixed. A minute later Naruto was like he was new. However the wings didn't disappear.

''How is this possible? How could you heal yourself this quick? Only Bijuu chakra could do this, but you can't have that. But then how? It doesn't matter maybe you healed yourself but you are still tired so you are not much nearer to win against me." Shouted Yumi. However Naruto laughed again.

''You know the original technique's name was Divine armor. The technique would heal you and protect you from stronger attacks. But I modified a little." Said Naruto and this only made Yumi angry.

''How could a loser like you midify a technique? And what did you modify?" Shouted Yumi.

''Instead of protecting me against stronger attacks I regained half of my chakra." Said Naruto and Yumi's eyes widened when she heard that. Everybody else was stunned when they heard what this technique can do. However there was a big catch. Naruto can activate this technique once per day. The fact is during the last month Naruto realized he had not just chakra in him but something which he called mana. And to use the Undivine Armor he had to use all of his mana and it needs a whole day to be reloaded. And now in the first time in her life Yumi started to tremble because Naruto started to walk to her with his insane smile.

''Well then my dear little sister. Let's continue." Said Naruto and took out his scythe. Yumi tried to run away but she was too tired. Naruto tripped her with his scythe then he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He did this for a few more times then he started to hit her with the end of his scythe. When he was bored with that he made a few slash on her. He continued to torture her until she was bloody, full of injuries and her clothes were torn. She tried to crawl away but Naruto grabbed her and turned her so she could look in his eyes.

''Please stop. It hurts. It hurts so much." Said Yumi and she started to cry.

''I think you had enough, but before we finish it, face your sins." Said Naruto and Yumi uncounsciously looked on the tattoos and she was sucked in.

Flashback

The 6 years old Yumi was training in the garden. Right now she practiced her taijutsu when Naruto walked up to her. He was sad but Yumi had better things to do than console her brother.

''Hi Nee-chan. Can we talk?" Asked Naruto.

''I am busy. Maybe later." Said Yumi while she continued the practice.

''It would be important." Said Naruto.

''Fine. What do you want?" Asked Yumi with an irritated tone.

''Well because nobody wants to train me, I thought maybe you could show me something." Said Naruto with a hopeful smile.

''And why would I do that?" Asked Yumi.

''Because we are siblings. And the siblings help eachother out." Said Naruto but Yumi only laughed at him.

''What is so funny?" Asked Naruto with an angry tone.

''That you would actually believe I would train you." Said Yumi while she laughed.

''But we are siblings." Said Naruto.

''So what. I have to train to be strong and to protect this village. We are not going to need you Naruto. The village only needs me. Moreover you don't have the same amount of chakra which I have. So you would only slow me down. Do you understand it now? You are useless, a nobody. And now leave and don't you dare interrupt me again." Shouted Yumi and Naruto ran away with tears in his eyes.

Flashback end

Yumi returned and now she cried more than ever.

''I am sorry, I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Said Yumi while she cried.

''You smell of the sin of pride and vain. I should kill you right now." Said Naruto and he held up his scythe.

''No please don't. I give up, I give up." Shouted Yumi with full power to alert Genma.

''Namikaze Yumi gave up. The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Shouted Genma but nobody cheered for him. However Naruto was angry.

''Fine. I will let you live for now. But I will give you something that will remind you I defeated you and I am stronger than you are." Said Naruto and the scythe's handle disappeared then the blade connected to his arm.

''Now don't move. I want to make it perfect." Said Naruto with an evil smile then he cut a cross inside her cheek (only Naruto has whiskars). She screamed but a minute later Naruto let her go. Naruto went to the competitor's groundstands and some medic shinobis came to take Yumi to the hospital. While they carried she repeated the same sentence 'I am sorry'. Then the exam finals continued.

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I did my best. I know I changed one of Dante's skills but Naruto doesn't have Holy powers so I made some modification. I hope you don't mind.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Gaara vs Naruto

Naruto walked back to the competitors' grandstand after he tortured and humilated his sister, Yumi. While he walked up his wings disappeared. In the grandstand where a lot of people watched the match couldn't believe that the so called demon was able to defeat their so called hero. After a minute they realized this and started to boo. They demanded a new match or disqualification for Naruto. A lot of people shouted he cheated and a lot of other things. The problem is that in the Shinobi World there is no such thing like cheating. And everybody knows that everything is fair in love and war. Most of Naruto's former classmates were happy he won but they were terrified because of the method he used to win.

''I can't believe that Naruto have won." Said Kiba with surprise.

''Indeed, it is a surprise. But he shouldn't have tortured her." Said Shino with his monotone voice.

''That's why he is monster. He tortured poor Yumi, while she never did anything against him. He should be thrown into a cell to rot away. And that technique he used to defeat Yumi was a total cheat move." Said Sakura who apparently loved hearing her own voice.

''I agree that he should learn some control on his emotions, and a therapist would do some good. But Sakura you know there are no cheat moves in the Shinobi World." Said Ino.

''Of course there are. A technique that can recharge half of your chakra and heal all of your injuries. It is totally a cheat move." Said Sakura a little louder.

''It isn't. It only showed how much Naruto was stronger than Yumi was because he could learn such a strong technique in a very short time." Said Hinata who was now really angry at Sakura.

''Ohh shut up you demon-lover hussy. Nobody cares what you think. We all know you would do anything to carry that monster's little bastards. I would bet you already do." Said Sakura with an evil smile. Hinata didn't like this and tried to hit her, but Kiba and Shino stopped her. Hinata tried to escape from her teammates' hold, but suddenly a cough attack came to Hinata. Kiba and Shino sat her back and gave her some water. A few minutes later she was better.

''Calm down Hinata. Take some deep breaths and drink some more water. Don't think about what Sakura said. She isn't right and she would sooner open her legs for the Uchiha than you could say Naruto-kun." Said Kiba and Hinata giggled a little.

''What did you say you mutt?" Screamed Sakura so loud that you could even heard it from the Heaven.

''The truth?" Said Kiba and Sakura screamed again like the banshee she is.

In the Kage groundstand everybody was stunned by Naruto performance. Orochimaru was very interested now, especially because of the last technique that Naruto used: the Undivine Armor. He imagined he could reach new highs If he learned this technique. But the 3 monsters he could control aren't too bad either. Onoki was stunned and started to tremble, because after Minato who was the Yellow Flash here was his son, Naruto, who could become the next Yellow Flash, if not worse. Onoki knew he had to do something or his village and his country would be heavily overpowered by Konoha in a few years. Minato was terrified. His son could defeat Yumi whom training was started when she was 4 years old. And in the last 8 years she was trained like there was no tomorrow. And Naruto only started his training when he was 8 years old and his training was the bare minimum. By this time he would be a low genin, with luck mid-genin. But now his power is equal with a high chunin or maybe higher because he didn't show his full power. Minato knew he had to stop Naruto or the vision the Sage saw would become true. Kushina was happy that Naruto survived Yumi's attack but was terrified when she saw his son tortured his own sister. Kushina realized she pushed so far his son that now she couldn't recognize him. In her mind Naruto was a little boy who wanted some attention but he had a good heart. But now she only see a cruel and sadist man who enjoyed when he could hurt someone. She had to stop this. There was no other options.

''Hokage-dono. I have to admit I haven't seen a shinobi like your son before. He is strong and used your daughter's tactic against her when he forced her to use that beam, that shows he can come up with a plan when it is needed. However it was very reckless and dangerous idea from him. There was a very little chance he would survive. To sum everything up I would say he is a chunin material, but I would like to see his performace on the other matches before I decide permanently." Said the Kazekage and the Hokage nodded then Minato turned to Onoki.

''I agree with the Kazekage." Said Onoki who was still trying to come up with an idea.

''Well I have to agree with you Kazekage-dono. You summed it up perfectly." Said Minato then he signed Genma to continue.

''Will Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come down for the next match." Said Genma and Gaara appeared by a sand body flicker jutsu. They waited for a few minutes but Sasuke didn't come. Genma didn't know what he should have done, because a lot of nobles came to see Sasuke, but he wasn't here so he had to disqualify him. However if he did that he would anger the nobles.

''Hokage-dono Uchiha Sasuke didn't appear. Shouldn't we postpone his match?" Asked the Kazekage with concern.

''I am sorry but we can't do that. If we do this we show that we are lenient with everyone who can't appear on time for a mission." Said Minato.

''The nobles will be angry. Are you sure about this?" Asked the Kazekage again.

''Uchiha Sasuke had his chance. If he can't appear on time for an exam then he can't appear on time for the mission. So he isn't ready to be a chunin." Said Minato. A minute later Genma received the orders and did what he had to do.

''Because Uchiha Sasuke didn't appear on time we disqualify him. The winner is Gaara." Shouted Genma and the whole Sasuke fan club started to boo. The loudest one was of course Sakura.

''What is the meaning of this? Is the Hokage gone made. He can't do this. I payed a lot of money for seeing Sasuke-kun beats every losers here." Screamed Sakura so loudly that the others had to put their fingers in their ears.

''I swear I will write a letter of complainment because of this injustice." Said Sakura.

''It is not injustice. He had a chance but he didn't live with it." Said Shino and this pissed of Sakura.

''What did you bug boy?" Screamed Sakura.

''I say what you can't accept: the truth." Said Shino.

''Ohh just shut up or I will tell Sasuke how all of you joined to that monster's side and then Sasuke-kun will kill all of you. I hope you are still with me Ino?" Said Sakura but Ino couldn't even look at her.

''Sakura I think you need some help, because your love for Sasuke and hate for Naruto are a little over the roof." Said Ino sadly.

''What? You would go out with someone else? What about Sasuke-kun? Are you insane?" Asked Sakura.

''He never showed love for the girls who tried to approach him. I admit I wanted his attention too. But in the last month I started to realize he isn't as good as I thought. So you can have him. And for Naruto. I don't agree with his methods but now I realize we were evil to him and pushed him so far which he couldn't endure. We are the reason he is like this." Said Ino sadly and Hinata was happy that she wasn't only one who realized this. However she was afraid she would become a love rival.

''Fine. Do what you want. But I am sure that your boyfriend will never be as good as Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura and the others shocked their heads because they saw Sakura completly lost it.

The next pair who had to fight were Shikamaru and Temari. Temari was way stronger than Shikamaru but Shikamaru managed to catch Temari with his shadow jutsu. However Shikamaru gave up because he ran out of chakra. The Kages admitted he was a chunin material too because his superior intelligence. Before the next match started Kankuro gave up who had to fight against Neji. With this Neji won. Of course he had to preach about the fate. He started to preach about that he did well to give up because he wouldn't have any chance against him. Unfortunately Dosu gave up his match too because he knew he didn't have a chance against Kabuto. After this Kabuto disappeared. So the next will be Naruto against Gaara. Gaara was happy because he could fight somebody who was strong and would prove his existence. When both of them stood in front of eachother they couldn't help but smiled insanely at eachother because they knew this fight will be bloody. However before they could start it Sasuke and Kakashi appeared by a leaf body flicker jutsu.

''Hello there Genma I hope we are not late." Said Kakashi while he read his book.

''As a matter of fact, you are. Sasuke was disqualified because he couldn't appear in time." Said Genma, but Sasuke only smiled.

''Let me talk to the Hokage and he will see my way." Said Sasuke with a smug smile.

''If you want to talk to the Hokage I will not stop you. However these 2 want to fight so you would better to leave." Said Genma then Kakashi and Sasuke saw Naruto and Gaara.

''Loser, get the hell out of here. I will fight against Gaara not you." Said Sasuke with the same smile but Naruto didn't responded.

''Hey didn't you hear me? I said get the hell out of here." Said Sasuke with anger now.

''You don't worth our time, so leave now, before we kill you." Said Gaara then he and Naruto sent so much killing intent on Sasuke that he started to retreat.

''Fine I will take my case to the Hokage and the village council." Said Sasuke and left to speak to the Hokage and the council. While this happened in the grandstand every Sasuke fans were in ecstasy because Sasuke appeared but they this ecstasy disappeared after Sasuke left.

''I am sorry for this idiot. But we should start." Said Naruto with his insane smile.

''Yes I agree and you will prove my existence." Said Gaar with his insane smile.

''We will see that." Said Naruto.

''If you are ready you can start." Said Genma then he jumped back.

Naruto didn't wait and pulled out his scythe. He activated the spear mode and shout out the blade. Unfortunately Gaara's sand was faster and stopped the blade. Naruto didn't have much of a choice but to pull it back. While he did that Gaara formed some sand shurikens and threw them at Naruto. Naruto blocked them with his scythe. Naruto tried to come up with a good plan but firstly he had to test the capabilities of the sand. So he started to run at Gaara. Gaara tried to hit him with the sand, but Naruto always evaded it. When he was close enough he tried to cut him up. Unfortunately the sand was too fast and protected Gaara. Naruto tried it a few more times but the sand protected him every time. He tried it with more speed but it didn't work either. Because he started to run out of ideas he summoned the Asterian Beast. When it appeared he hopped on his head and connected the scythe to its head. He ordered the beast to use its fire. When Gaara saw the fire he rised a sand wall between him and the beast. However the wall wasn't strong enough and started to give in to the fire. When Gaara realized this he jumped away. When he did that Naruto laughed a little.

''What is so funny?" Asked Gaara with an annoyed tone.

''Since we started to fight it was the first time you moved from the spot you stood." Said Naruto.

''Then I will show you my most powerfull jutsu. Let's see you will be happy that time too." Said Gaara and started to create a sand orb around himself. When the Suna Shinobis saw this they knew it started. Orochimaru was a little angry because Gaara started the transformation earlier. But there will be always little or bigger changes in every plan.

Naruto didn't want to wait what would came out so he attacked the orb with fire. Unfortunately the fire didn't work on it. Then he attacked it with the beast's bare hands. But spikes came out from the orb and injured the beast. Because of this Naruto sent the beast back to the hell. Naruto started to run out of options and time so he came up the next plan. He retreated a few metres and started to send his chakra into the scythe. Like in every weapon's case if you sent you chakra into it, that weapon would become more powerful. Naruto did the same and when he thought he was ready he ran at the orb with full speed. The scythe turned to a spear again and when Naruto was close enough he started to evade the spikes and when the target was close he stabbed the scythe through the orb. It went in smoothly and Naruto managed to stab it into Gaara's shoulder. When Gaara saw this he lost it because it was the first time that he saw his own blood. Naruto saw something happened in the orb so he quickly pulled out the scythe and retreated. While he did that he saw that feathers started to fall in the groundstand then he heard explosions. Finally the orb disappeared and Kankuro with Temari jumped in with their Sensei, Baki.

''You fool. You started the transformation way too soon." Said Baki who was very angry.

''What do we do sensei?" Asked Temari.

''Take him and heal his wounds. When he is good enough he have to continue." Said Baki and the others nodded then leave.

''Wait a minute. I still didn't finish the fight against him." Said Naruto then Baki looked at him.

''Uzumaki Naruto, I received orders to capture you. So prepare yourself." Said Baki and started to run for Naruto. Naruto prepared for the attack but suddenly Genma appeared and stopped Baki.

''I hope I don't interrupt anything." Said Genma.

''As a matter of fact, yes. You interrupted me. Stand aside, or you will die." Said Baki who was now very pissed.

''I am sorry but I can't let you capture Naruto." Said Genma.

''Then you will die." Said Baki and attacked Genma but Genma managed to evade his attack. Then he retreated a few metres.

''Naruto we are under attack. As a jounin I give you an order. Hunt down those 3 and capture them. If you can't, kill them." Said Genma and Naruto smiled.

''I undestood." Said Naruto then he started to run after the Suna siblings.

''What do you say Kurama? While we hunt those fools why don't we kill a few Shinobis and collect their souls?" Asked Naruto and Kurama smiled.

''**I like the sound of that."** Said Kurama in Naruto's mind.

In the Kage's groundstand the situation wasn't better. When they heard the first explosions Orochimaru attacked Minato immediately. However he wasn't a Hokage for nothing, he evaded the attack. When Orochimaru saw the attack was useless he dropped his cape and showed himself.

''Orochimaru, I heard you were in the village. However I can't let you leave. I will finish what Hiruzen couldn't." Said Minato but Orochimaru only smiled.

''You are welcomed to try Minato but by the end of the day this village will be only dust." Said Orochimaru.

''Kushina, go and help in the village." Said Minato and Kushina left immediately.

''Onoki, I know we are not friends and you would see me dead, but I ask you to help me kill this man." Said Minato then Onoki stood up and took of his cape.

''Very well. I help you but you owe me for this." Said Onoki and Minato nodded.

''Well then, let's start it." Said Orochimaru and suddenly the Sound Four appeared and created a purple protected field on the roof.

''Well at least you can't run away Orochimaru." Said Minato but Orochimaru still smiled.

''Maybe it is true. But you can't use your Flying Thunder God jutsu to go outside. So you can't leave either." Said Orochimaru and Minato hated to admit it but he saw the seals on the field that prevented him to leave.

''It doesn't matter we will kill you right here and right now." Shouted Minato.

''Then let's fight." Said Orochimaru and the shinobis started to run at eachother.

While Minato and Onoki started their fight against Orochimaru and Naruto left to stop Gaara and the others the other shinobis didn't get bored. Konoha was attacked by Suna and the Sound village. A lot of chunin, jounin and ANBU level shinobi attacked Konoha. Outside the village an enormous Snake approached to the village. Every Konoha shinobi who were in the village started to fight against the enemy to protect their village. Kakashi and other jounins who were in the arena started to fight there. They woke up the genins who were knocked out by a genjutsu. They gave them the order to help the civillians to find shelters because a WAR had just been started.

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter, but I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: This is war

Naruto ran through the village to capture or to kill Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. While he did that he ran into Suna and Sound shinobis. And because they were in the way he killed them with some well directed slashes then collected their souls. He killed at least 50 shinobis before he reached the forest where Gaara and his sibling ran into.

However Naruto wasn't the only one who pursued Gaara and the others. Sasuke saw when Naruto started the chase and he followed him and unfortunately Sakura was there too and she couldn't stop herself to stay there. So she followed Sasuke because she thought it was more important to cheer for him and watch him during the fight than help the civillians.

While they pursued Gaara Kushina went back to the Hokage Tower and started to give orders for everyone. When everyone understood their job Kushina went out fighting too. She killed a few Shinobis when she saw Naruto, who pursued Gaara and his siblings. She didn't want Naruto to fight against him again so she started to follow him and stop him in the right time.

Jiraiya wasn't bored too. He had to go to the wall to summon some toads who could fight against the huge snakes. The other jounins, chunins and ANBU agents fought within the village or on the wall to repel the enemy. And of course Minato and Onoki had their own fight against Orochimaru.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as fast as he could to catch Gaara. And he was really close to them. Of course Temari and Kankuro noticed this.

''He is right behind us. We have to slow him down somehow." Said Kankuro while he and Temari carried Gaara.

''I know but you are the puppeteer. Can't you make some traps?" Asked Temari.

''There isn't enough time to make them. One of us has to stay behind to slow him down." Said Kankuro and Temari nodded.

''You have to stay because I am better at healing than you are." Said Temari and Kankuro nodded because she was right. She had more experience in healing. Kankuro suddenly let go of Gaara and stopped on a branch and prepared for Naruto. He took out his puppet, the Crow, and attacked him with everything the puppet had. However Naruto didn't have time to deal with him so he took out his scythe and when he was near enough he cut the puppet into pieces and while he did that he cut the chakra threads too so Kankuro couldn't use the parts again because he wouldn't have had enough time to do that. Then Naruto made one straight slash on his body. It wasn't enough to kill him but he made him immobile. Kankuro fell to the ground and Naruto continued the hunt.

'How can it be? How could he defeat Crow so quickly? He is stronger than I thought. However he was the first one who could injure Gaara. So I should be happy I am still alive.' Thought Kankuro then he saw Sasuke and Sakura then a few minutes later Kushina too.

'They pursue Gaara and Temari. I would help them but I can't move. Sorry sis but you are on your own.' Thought Kankuro then he fainted.

Back in the Arena Minato and Onoki fought against Orochimaru and they had the upper hand. However Orochimaru had his secret weapon. And after some handseals 2 coffins came out of roof.

''Edo Tensei. Do you remember this jutsu Minato?" Said Orochimaru and Minato gritted his teeth.

''How dare you use that jutsu. It is forbidden for a reason." Shouted Minato in his anger.

''I dare because I can. Now introduce yourself my friends." Said Orochimaru and the coffins opened and Minato stepped back a few steps because he saw who was inside. It was the First and the Second Hokage. Orochimaru put a seal on them and they immediately attacked them. However Minato wasn't the only one who was scared, Onoki trembled like never before. He still remembered the times when he and his master had to fight against them.

''Onoki calm down." Shouted Minato and Onoki turned to him.

''It is true that Orochimaru could bring them back, however they are far from their true power." Said Minato but Onoki didn't understood.

''What do you mean?" Asked Onoki.

''The Edo Tensei brought them back, but they don't have their full power. So they are weaker than when they were alive. I can't say for sure how strong they are now but if we fight together we can defeat them easily." Said Minato and Onoki nodded. After a few minutes Onoki realized that Minato was right they weren't that strong when he had to fight them years ago. However because they were brought back because of the Edo Tensei they couldn't kill them, so the only option was to seal them. After Onoki caught them with his Jinton jutsu Minato managed to seal them. With this only Orochimaru left behind. Minato didn't know how he could kill him because all of the jutsu he tried on him didn't work so he came up with a new idea. He will take away his arms. With the help of Onoki Minato caught Orochimaru and prepared to use the Dead Demon Consuming seal.

''Right now I can't kill you Orochimaru, but I can take away your jutsus." Shouted Minato.

''You will not take away anything from me." Shouted Orochimaru back.

''We will see. Dead Demon Consuming Seal." Said Minato and suddenly the Death appeared behind him. However only Minato saw it.

''Seal away his arms." Shouted Minato but before the Death could do anything it stopped.

''**My scythe. My scythe."** Repeated the Death the same 2 words.

''What are you talking about. Seal away his arms I can't hold him for too long." Shouted Minato.

''**My scythe is near."** Said the Death then it disappeared.

''No you can't go. Come back." Shouted Minato and Orochimaru saw a chance to escape from Minato's hold.

''I don't know who you are shouting to but it looks like your jutsu didn't work." Said Orochimaru and he escaped from the hold.

''Well then let's continue." Said Orochimaru and because Minato didn't have a better idea he continued the fight. However the Death didn't disappear completly. It sensed his scythe and went after it. It found Naruto and appeared before him. Naruto stopped right after he saw the Death.

''**Give my scythe back mortal."** Said the Death.

''I suspect you are the Death, and you want this." Said Naruto and took out his scythe.

''**Yes and now give it to me."** Said the Death.

''I am sorry but now I am a little busy. Moreover I don't want to give it back. I like it." Said Naruto with an evil smile. Then suddenly Sasuke and Sakura appeared then in the same time they went in the same direction which Gaara and Temari went.

''Later loser." Shouted Sasuke before he and Sakura disappeared.

''Damn it. Now I have to deal with them too. Thanks a lot Death." Said Naruto but he didn't realize that Kushina was there already. In the same time Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun, do you know why Naruto-baka stopped so suddenly?" Asked Sakura with some curiousity.

''Who cares. Maybe he got scared. But it doesn't matter, because a loser like him could never defeat Gaara." Said Sasuke with a smug smile.

''But he defeated Yumi too. Of course he had to cheat to do that. But maybe Gaara will use some cheat move to defeat you." Said Sakura.

''If she was defeated by him then she is a weakling like the others. Now shut up, I have to concentrate to defeat Gaara and show everyone who is the strongest." Said Sasuke with the same smug smile.

''Of course Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura with a smile why she thought that Sasuke was so strong and wise. Now let's return to Naruto's and Death's conversation.

''You idiot. Couldn't you wait until I defeat Gaara? After that you could bother me." Said Naruto but Kushina didn't understand who he talked to because she didn't see anything.

''**I was summoned by the Forth Hokage. And when he did that I sensed the scythe so I came here and I found my scythe in the hands of a mortal."** Said the Death.

''It isn't the first time a mortal has the scythe. If I remember correctly before me another mortal used this weapon. What was his name? Ohh yes, Dante. Who even defeated you then he trashed the whole Hell." Said Naruto but unfortunately Kushina didn't understand anything.

''**Yes then Lucifer banished the scythe, which he didn't have the right. Now I want to claim it back."** Said the Death.

''I have a better idea Death. I will do what Dante did and defeat you." Said Naruto then he prepared to fight against the Death. And when Kushina heard the 'Death' word she understood who Naruto talked to.

''**Mortal you will regret this."** Said the Death.

''I don't think so." Said Naruto then he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Death and just like Dante with a powerfull slash he cut the Death into 2 pieces.

''**No, not again."** Screamed the Death and a lot of souls came out from its body which Naruto took. Kushina saw this but didn't know what they were.

''**I will come back for you boy. And I will take your rotten soul."** Screamed the Death then it disappeared.

''You have to wait for that a little." Said Naruto then he turned around.

''You can come out now 'Mother', I know you are there." Said Naruto and Kushina came out from her hiding place.

''I suspect you heard everything." Said Naruto.

''Most of it, but I don't know what you were talking about. But I know you were talking to the Death." Said Kushina and Naruto smiled.

''Well yes I did. It said my dear 'Father' summoned him then he came here." Said Naruto.

''Why did come here Naruto?" Asked Kushina and Naruto started to laugh.

''Isn't it obvious? For an experienced shinobi you are very slow." Said Naruto while he laughed.

''What are you talking about?" Aske Kushina.

''He came for this." Said Naruto and he held up his scythe.

''Why would the Death want your scythe?" Asked Kushina then her eyes widened because she realized it.

''You realized it didn't you?" Asked Naruto.

''That is the Death's scythe." Said Kushina and Naruto nodded while he smiled.

''Naruto, are you out of your mind? Did you really steal the weapon of the Death?" Shouted Kushina in her anger, but Naruto only laughed.

''Like I said a month ago, I found it in a cave. But I think I have to tell you the whole story." Said Naruto. And Kushina nodded because she was very curious about this story.

''You know this isn't the only dimension, there are way too many to count them. And in one of these dimensions there was a mortal. His name is Dante who stole the scythe then defeated the Death with it. Then to save his love Dante attacked the Hell to rescue her soul. He managed to do that but before he could defeat the last demon, Lucifer, he banished the scythe somewhere, because it is one of the very few weapons that could harms demons. I don't know what happened to Dante but I know he sealed away Lucifer. And Lucifer before the sealing he sent the scythe here and I found it in the Forest of Death. Somehow the scythe preserved a few things from Dante that is the reason I look like this." Said Naruto but Kushina thought it was unbelievable.

''And how do you know this?" Asked Kushina.

''Kurama told me everything." Said Naruto with a monotone voice.

''Kurama? Who is Kurama?" Asked Kushina.

''Ohh yes you don't know his real name. But I think you know his other name. The Kyuubi." Said Naruto with a smile and Kushina's eyes widened again.

''You can talk to the Kyuubi? How?" Asked Kushina who thought this day is getting too long because of the events.

''He started to talk to me when I was 8 or 9 years old. He was my only friend because everybody thought I was a demon." Said Naruto and Kushina started to look at the ground because of the guilt.

''Now I told everything you wanted to know. If you excuse me I have to finish my fight against Gaara." Said Naruto and he was about to leave when Kushina stopped him.

''I can't let you go Naruto. It is too dangerous. Give me the scythe and I will finish this." Said Kushina and Naruto looked at her like she just grew another head.

''I will never give you my scythe. Don't even think about it." Said Naruto but Kushina didn't give up just yet

''You said that weapon can injure demons, then it can injure Bijuus too. Give it to me because I have better chances against him than you do." Said Kushina but Naruto didn't care about her reasons.

''I will finish this fight, not you." Said Naruto then he heard an explosion from where Gaara and the others went.

''Great now I have to clean up Sasuke's mess too." Said Naruto with a groan.

''Naruto please listen to me. Let me do this. I have better chances and I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Kushina with a sad smile.

''Very touching, but I don't care." Said Naruto then he ran to the spot where the explosion happened. Kushina followed him, hoping the situation change his mind. When they arrived they saw Sakura was pinned to a tree with sand and Sasuke was on his knee and he panted like never before.

''So this is the power of the Great Uchiha clan." Said Naruto while he shocked his head.

''Shut up loser. I will defeat him in a minute." Said Sasuke and tried to stand up but he couldn't.

''No you will stay down and let me handle this." Said Naruto but Sasuke only laughed.

''If I couldn't defeat him, how could a loser like you defeat him." Said Sasuke with a smug smile.

''Ohh I think you will be surprised." Said Naruto then he turned to Gaara.

''Show me what you can do Gaara." Shouted Naruto and Gaara smiled.

''As you wish Uzumaki Naruto." Said Gaara and he started to grow. Then a minute later Shukaku the one-tailed beast appeared, because Gaara fell asleep.

''**Finally I am free. Now let's destroy something. It was so long and I am way out of practice."** Shouted Shukaku.

''Kurama any ideas?" Asked Naruto the fox.

''**Well Gaara used a lot of chakra to summon Shukaku. However he can only be here until Gaara is sleeping. So if you can wake him up Shukaku will go back to the seal."** Said Kurama and Naruto nodded.

''It sounds easy." Said Naruto but Kurama laughed at him.

''**As if. You have to climb up to his head where Gaara is, this is the first problem. The second is that Shukaku's body is made of sand, so if you touch him he can catch you then kill you. So the best option is to immobilize him then wake Gaara up from above."** Said Kurama and Naruto nodded again. Naruto returned from his trip and saw Kushina was about to use her chains. And she managed to catch Shukaku.

''I got you now. Naruto retreat now. I will deal with this monster." Said Kushina but her joy wasn't long because Shukaku started to use his sand to escape the chains. When Kushina saw this she was surprised because it shouldn't have been possible.

''Your chains are weak, because you didn't train enough in the last few years." Said Naruto.

''Let me show you how it is done." Said Naruto then he made a few handsigns.

''Come forth Chains of Judecca." Shouted Naruto and chains came out from the ground and started to bind Shukaku. He wanted to get rid of them but he realized he couldn't.

''**What is this? Why can't I escape from these chains?"** Shouted Shukaku in his anger.

''What was that Naruto?" Asked Kushina.

''Those are the Chains of Judecca. Those chains binded Lucifer for hundreds of years. It is the most powerful chains in the World." Said Naruto. But he saw the chains weren't strong enough just yet, because Shukaku started to tear them off. The reason for this is that those weren't the original chains, only a copy, a very good copy. But Naruto neeeds to train a few more years before it will as strong as the original one.

''I don't have too much time. Stand aside 'Mother' I will finish this." Said Naruto but Kushina didn't listen to his son. Moreover the chains could bind Shukaku at best for 5 minutes.

''I will not leave you here." Said Kushina and Naruto only groaned.

''Fine do what you want, but don't complain if you get hurt." Said Naruto and started to do handsigns.

''Kurama I will tire myself out completly if I summon IT. Please make sure that nobody steals my scythe if I faint." Said Naruto and Kurama nodded.

''**Allright kid. I will send a little part of my soul to the scythe. With this only those can use it who has the same kind of soul inside of them. So because you are the only one with my soul the scythe will be in safe."** Said Kurama and Naruto nodded.

''Thank you. And now take this fight to the next level." Said Naruto with an insane smile and Kurama answered with his own.

''Ohh mystical beast who punishes those who sinned against you, come and show us your power. Kuchiyose no jutsu CERBERUS." Shouted Naruto and suddenly an enormous monster appeared in front of Shukaku. It had 3 heads, each of them looked like it was some kind of worm. They had one big and some smaller mouthes. It standed on its four legs, but the whole monster was a grotesque being. Kushina and Sasuke couldn't say a word when they saw it. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto could summon a monster like this. And Kushina was the same but now she knew what was the second monster Naruto talked about, but she was curious what was the third one. Naruto quickly connected the scythe to Cerberus where the 3 head crossed themself and now Naruto controlled the beast.

''Allright Cerberus attack him." Ordered Naruto and Cerberus bellowed and started to run at Shukaku. Shukaku was still binded by the chains but he still could use some wind type techniques to protect himself. He managed to stop the attack but Naruto didn't give up just yet. He ordered Cerberus to spit big acidic orbs at Shukaku. It was more or less usefull because it slowed Shukaku. Naruto saw the chance and attacked Shukaku directly with Cerberus again. Cerberus grabbed him with his hands and with his heads. It bit into Shukaku to hold him in one place. Naruto pulled out his scythe and ran up to the middle head of Cerberus then jumped to Gaara to wake him up. Naruto saw Cerberus without his control started to unbehave so he sent him back to the Hell. Fortunately he was only a few metres from Gaara so he used his scythe's dull end and hit Gaara with it. He woke up immediately.

''**No I don't want to go back, I just started to enjoy out here."** Screamed Shukaku because he felt that Gaara woke up. Naruto landed in front of Gaara after the hit, he panted because he was almost out of chakra. And because Shukaku had to return the seal the sand colossus started to collapse. Gaara managed to summon some sand below himself and landed on a tree while Naruto used his scythe to pull himself to a tree. Both of them looked at eachother, they were tired but they had to finish the battle. They jumped to hit eachother but Naruto was faster and his hit sent Gaara to the ground. However Naruto wasn't luckier he fell to the ground not far from Gaara. Gaara couldn't move because he was out of chakra but Naruto managed to stand up with the help of his scythe. He dragged himself to Gaara and when he looked at him he swore he looked at the Death himself and it made him scared.

''No leave me alone." Screamed Gaara then Naruto stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

''Please don't kill me." Said Gaara then Naruto fell to the ground.

''I won't kill you. There is no reason to kill you." Said Naruto who was about to faint.

''What do you mean?" Asked Gaara.

''I have seen your whole life. You became a monster but you never intented to do it. Your Father did it. You killed countless people when you never wanted to hurt anyone. In my eyes you are innocent. So I don't need to kill you." Said Naruto. Then Temari appeared with a heavily wounded Kankuro.

''Gaara are you allright?" Asked Temari.

''Temari it is over. We lost, let's go home." Said Gaara and Temari grabbed Gaara to leave with him and Kankuro.

''Before you leave Gaara, there is something you must know." Said Naruto.

''What is it?" Asked Gaara.

''They lied to you. Your Mother truly loved you." Said Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened.

''How do you know this. They always said she hated me." Said Gaara who thought Naruto lied.

''Like I said I saw your whole life. Mostly I look for sins when I look at a person, but now I could see when you were born. Your Mother was so happy to have. It was your Father who screwed everything up." Said Naruto and Gaara nodded.

''Thank you for telling me this." Said Gaara then he and the others left. While they jumped from a branch to another Gaara started to cry because he was happy that his Mother loved him. The others noticed this and deep down they were happy too.

''Temari, Kankuro I am sorry for everything." Said Gaara and the others smiled.

''It is allright Gaara, you don't have to apologize for anything." Said Temari who was happy because she got his brother back.

Back in the battlefield Kushina caught Sakura before she fell to the ground. Then she created 2 shadow clones who took Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital. While the original one left to find Naruto. It didn't take too much time and found him. She ran to him to check if he was alive.

''Naruto are you allright?" Asked Kushina but Naruto was knocked out by the time she reached him. She checked his heart and she heard it. She sighed because she was happy he was alive. Kushina then saw the scythe in his hand and tried to take it but when she touched it, the scythe burned her. She tried a few more times but she realized she couldn't take it. So after some try and some shadow clones she managed to put the scythe on Naruto's back then she grabbed him and went back to the village.

Back in the arena Minato, Onoki and Orochimaru saw when Shukaku appeared and they knew the battle reached the top.

''Looks like Gaara transformed completely. What will you do now Minato? You are trapped here, your daughter is in the hospital and your wife won't be enough to defeat Gaara." Said Orochimaru and Minato gritted his teeth because he was right. However a few minutes later they saw Cerberus too. Everybody stunned because they had no idea who summoned it.

''What the hell is that Orochimaru? Another experiment of yours?" Asked Minato in his anger.

''I would be happy to say that but I don't know what is that. But if I had to bet I would say your son's second monster." Said Orochimaru who was now really wanted to capture Naruto.

''Is that true Minato?" Asked Onoki.

''I have never seen these monsters so I can't say for sure." Said Minato and Onoki sighed. They continued the fight until they saw that Shukaku disappeared then they saw beacons from the wall that they managed to repel the enemy.

''It is over Orochimaru. Shukaku disappeared and your forces were repeled from the wall. Give up now." Shouted Minato and Orochimaru knew he lost.

''Maybe I lost this battle but in the end I will destroy Konoha. Sound Four we are leaving." Shouted Orochimaru and the four shinobis deactivated their jutsu then they ran away with Orochimaru. Minato and Onoki tried to catch them but one of the Sound Four shinobis used some kind of web to trap them. And when they managed to cut themself out from it Orochimaru and the others disappeared.

''Damn it they got away." Said Minato who wasn't happy about the situation.

''There will be always next time." Said Onoki and Minato nodded.

''Thank you for your help. I own you one. Maybe we can talk about alliance between Konoha and Iwa." Said Minato and Onoki agreed after everything he saw this day.

''I agree Minato and I think I have a good idea how we can make this alliance strong." Said Onoki.

''I am listening." Said Minato who was curious.

''You son and my granddaughter will marry with eachother." Said Onoki and Minato was stunned for a minute, but he realized maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

''I agree." Said Minato with a smile.

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I know Dante couldn't control Cerberus but admit it. It would look awsome. Well I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6: Council meeting

Naruto slept peacefully in a hospital bed, his eyes started to move under his eyelids then he suddenly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around to chech out where he was. He saw he was in a hospital room and he was wearing a hospital gown. He saw he still had some bandages on his arms and on his chest. Then when he turned to left he saw a bouquet of flowers in a vase and a card. On the card this text was: Get well soon. Naruto didn't know how long he was out so he asked the best one, Kurama.

''Hey fox, are you there?" Asked Naruto and a moment later Kurama answered.

''**Yes I am here. Looks like you woke up. I started to get bored here."** Answered the enormous fox.

''How long was I out?" Asked Naruto.

''**A whole week."** Said Kurama with a monotone tone.

''Are you serious? A whole week? My God." Said Naruto and started to hold his head with one of his hands.

''**Don't be so surprised. You summoned an Asterian Beast 2 times and Cerberus too, and don't forget about the Chains of Judecca. You should be happy you are still alive."** Said Kurama because Naruto was near to die in chakra exhaustion.

''You are right. I am sorry." Said Naruto.

''Anyway, where is my stuff?" Asked Naruto with some concern because he didn't want that someone take his clothes, his armor or his scythe.

''**Your clothes and armor are in the closet. And your scythe is next to the bed on the floor."** Said Kurama and Naruto looked down and saw he was right. Naruto got out from the bed and opened the closet. He took out his stuff and started to dress up. When he finished he grabbed his scythe and he wanted to put it on his back but he saw something weird on the handle. When he examined a little closer he saw it was burned flesh pieces from someone's hand and burned clothe pieces from a glove.

''Kurama, did someone tried to take my scythe?" Asked Naruto with some anger.

''**Yes a few idiots tried to take it. Firstly your Mother touched it, but she just wanted to carry it with you to here. She managed to put it on your back. Then when we arrived here and put you this room the doctors touched it but they couldn't do it for too long and they though the floor would be the best place for the time. Then that Uchiha bastard tried to take it. I have to say it was funny to see him when he grabbed it and burned his hand, he screamed like a little girl. The next one was his little puppy, Sakura, I think that was her name. She said something that monster like you didn't deserve a weapon like that and if she got the scythe for the Uchiha bastard then he would date with her for sure. She brought a glove hoping it would be enough, but it didn't work. The last one who tried it was an ANBU agent but it didn't work for the Hokage, because it preached something about Danzo and that he would be invincible with the scythe. And as you can see he couldn't take it."** Said Kurama and Naruto could only laugh at their pitifull attempts.

''Those fools. They don't even know what they want to steal." Said Naruto and went to the door to leave the room. When he stepped outside he only took a few steps when someone stopped in front of him.

''Naruto Ni-sama? You are awake?" Said a very surprised Yumi who came to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers to visit her brother.

''Yumi? Why are you here? And why did you called me -sama?" Asked Naruto and Yumi became quiet.

''Well I am here because you are my brother, so as a sibling I have to take care of you. I have visited you everyday since Mom brought you here. And I called you with -sama because you need the respect. Afterall you defeated me and saved the village." Said Yumi with some blush because she was embarrassed.

''Yeah and you think I will believe all this crap that you respect me and you take care of me. I am not that naive boy who you could beat and humiliate everytime you wanted." Said Naruto and he started to leave. Yumi wanted to say something but she wasn't able to because Naruto was right. After Naruto beat her and humilitated her in front of everyone she started to understand what Naruto felt in his whole life. And when he showed her the sins which she commited she understood completely his situation. She woke up after the invasion was finished, so she didn't have any part in Konoha's victory. A little later Kushina came in with Naruto and when Kushina gave him to the doctors to tend his wounds she visited her daughter. When Yumi heard what Naruto did she was suprised and astonished, because of Naruto's power. After this she promised she would fix her relationship with her estranged brother. However Naruto was right about what he said about her. She was terrible to him and Yumi realized it would take a lot of time to fix this relationship. He won't forgive her the first moment when they meet again.

''Now if you excuse me I will go and strech my limbs." Said Naruto and Yumi tried to say something but Naruto was gone before she could say anything. After Naruto left the hospital he started to go to the training grounds. He thought that would be the best place to move his muscles. But while he walked to there an ANBU agent appeared before him.

''Uzumaki Naruto, the village council heard you are out of the hospital. And they want to talk to you. I will take you there immediately." Said the agent and tried to grab Naruto to take him to the council chamber, but Naruto was faster, he took out his scythe and held it to the agent's neck. With one good move and the agent would be dead, because of decapitation.

''If you try to grab me I will cut off your head. If the council wants to see, fine I will go, but I will go there by my own legs. Did you understand it? Or should I spell it?" Asked Naruto and the agent saw the best option is that to let him go.

''Very well. I will inform the council that you will be there shortly." Said the agent then disappeared.

''Bastards." Said Naruto then put his scythe away and started to walk to the Hokage tower. While he walked he heard the whispers of the villagers. Everybody talked about him and what happened during the invasion.

''Hey did you hear it he could defeat Yumi-sama?" Whispered a villager to another.

''Yes and I heard that supposedly he was the one who defeated the one-tailed beast too." Whispered another vilager.

''I am not surprised. Only a demon can defeat another." Said a third villager.

''Maybe he started to regain his power. We should do something about it." Said the fourth one.

''You are right. I will call the others and at night we will beat the shit out from him. We will avenge our loved ones and Yumi-sama." Said the first one again. However Naruto stopped when he heard this then turned to the group.

''You know you want to repay me with a very weird way if you ask me." Said Naruto and walked a little closer to the group.

''Why would we repay you?" Asked one of the villagers.

''Maybe because I saved this cesspoll what you call a village. So you are welcome." Said Naruto with anger.

''But you hurted Yumi-sama and 13 years ago it was you who killed a lot of innocent people." Said another villager.

''I defeated my sister in a fair fight. And because I see you know nothing about sealing I will don't even try to explain how my seal works. You wouldn't understand a thing anyway, because I see that your IQ is somewhere on a level of an amoebae." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''How dare you call us stupids. We will request the council to kill you or banish you. You don't deserve living in our village." Shouted one of the villagers but Naruto only smiled.

''Good, do it. If I am banished I don't have to live with narrow minded idiots." Said Naruto and chuckled a little.

''That does it. Let's kill him now." Shouted a villager and the group started to run at Naruto with the intent to beat him. Some of them broke their glasses to use some sharp tools on Naruto. However Naruto didn't have too much time so he tried to finish this as fast as he could. He took out his scythe and when a villager got near enough he slapped him with the scythe's dull end. He didn't need a minute and the villagers were on the ground.

''I can't believe that these weakling were able to beat me when I was a kid. I would bet if I were a little tougher that time I could beat you with my bare hands. And now if you excuse me the I have to deal with the bitches of the council." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''I hope they kill you, demon." Shouted a villager who Naruto beat. But this time Naruto didn't stop, because he wasted more than enough time these arrogant fools. A few minutes later he was in the Hokage tower and walked to the council chamber. Without knocking he stepped in and walked to the center of chamber. Around Naruto were the members. In the shinobi side there were the representatives of the Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, Akamichi, Inuzuka and Sarutobi clan. On the otherside there were the represantatives of the civillians. Naruto didn't know their names but he didn't really care. Their number were 7. All of them had different kind of carrier, so they were the representatives of their fellow colleagues. There was a merchant, an enginner, a lawyer etc. And in front of Naruto sat Minato and behind him was Kushina. Next to Minato were the Elders of the village. Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Saruto Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. He gave his seat as a representative to his son, Asuma. And Hiruzen stayed as an advisor for Minato.

''So you wanted to see me?" Asked Naruto who was a little angry.

''Yes Naruto, thank you for your coming." Said Minato.

''So what do you want? I only woke up and right after I left the hospital you want to talk. Anyway how did you know I left the hospital so soon?" Asked Naruto with some suspiciousness.

''An ANBU agent always watched you in the hospital. When you woke up he informed me immediately." Said Minato and Naruto groaned.

''Fine. So what is the situation that couldn't wait?" Said Naruto.

''Show some respect here boy. You are in the present of the best of the village." Said someone from the civillian side.

''If I want to talk to you spineless cowards I will tell it." Said Naruto who didn't really want to deal with the civillians.

''How dare you call us spineless cowards. Hokage-sama I request you arrest him immediately." Shouted the same civillian. However Minato was on the same page as Naruto was.

''That's enough councillor. We are here to discuss what happened during the invasion and the future of the village and not your problems about my son." Said Minato a little louder. After this the councillor shuted up.

''So Naruto. Kushina gave me a very detailed report but I want ask a few question." Said Minato.

''What do you want to know?" Asked Naruto who wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

''Well firstly, those chains of yours. They aren't the Chakra Chains that the Uzumaki clan used, right?" Asked Minato and Naruto nodded.

''Then can you teach it to other shinobis?" Asked Minato and Naruto smiled. Minato thought that Naruto could teach this to other shinobis. And with that they never have to worry about the Bijuus.

''So you want me to teach my techniques to some shinobis?" Asked Naruto and Minato nodded.

''Yes Naruto. That would help the village a lot. You could save a lot of people." Said Minato with a smile.

''Huh. Fat chance my dear 'Father'." Said Naruto with his evil smile.

''What do you mean?" Asked Minato.

''Because all of techniques I know only I can use. Nobody else." Said Naruto while he smiled.

''How can it be? They are not bloodline jutsus. So the other shinobis should be able to use them." Said Koharu one of the Elders.

''And this is where you are wrong. I can only use them because I own this scythe. Every technique I have came from the scythe." Said Naruto.

''Then we will take it from you and give it to someone who we trust." Said Danzo with his monotone tone.

''You can try take it away but I made sure only I can use it. I know Uchiha Bastard Sasuke and his puppy Haruno Bitch Sakura tried to take it away and they burned themself when they wanted to do it. And I didn't forget about you Danzo. An ANBU agent tried to take it too, who was yours. Let me quess a ROOT agent?" Asked Naruto then he looked into Danzo's eye and saw all of his sins.

''I don't know what you are talking about. I never asked anybody to take that scythe. Moreover the ROOT program was finished and banned." Said Danzo but Naruto only chuckled.

''You are wrong Danzo. I saw all of your sins. And let me tell you those 143 ROOT agents you have won't be able to protect you if I tell every villages what you have done." Said Naruto and this time Danzo started to get nervous.

''But let me continue. Should I tell the village council that you were the one who told Orochimaru the weakpoints of the village so they could attack us without anybody noticed it." Said Naruto and now everybody looked at Danzo who was now nervous but didn't show it.

''Or what about that you are not as injured as you show it. Yes I know that your right arm is made of Senju Hashirama's cells and let's not forget about those 10 Sharingans in your right arm. And of course Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan under those bandages." Said Naruto.

''I don't know what you are talking about. And you don't have any proof." Said Danzo but Naruto saw that Danzo maybe try to run away so Naruto prepared.

''Ohh really. Then show us what is under your bandages and clothes. Come on don't be shy. I think the others can bare the sight of an one-armed man." Said Naruto to mock him.

''I don't have to show you anything. I lost my body parts in the last war and that's all." Said Danzo while he tried to get the control back.

''Danzo, as the Hokage order you to show us." Said Minato and Danzo hesitated, but a few moments later realized this was the end.

''ROOT AGENTS." Shouted Danzo and 10 ROOT agent jumped in.

''Kill everyone right now." Ordered Danzo and the agents didn't wait a moment they jumped at the council members to kill them. However Danzo was sure they would die so he tried to run away. Of course Naruto saw this and used Chains of Judecca and captured Danzo immediately. The others from the shinobi council killed the agents then they turned to Naruto who walked to Danzo.

''So this is the end Danzo. Do you want to say something before I send you to the Judge of the Dead?" Asked Naruto and unfortunately Danzo didn't give it up just yet. He activated Shisui's eye.

''I orde….AHHHHHHHH." Screamed Danzo. Before he could activate his genjutsu Naruto stabbed his blade into his eyes and with that he destroyed it.

''Sorry but that eye is very annoying, I hope you don't mind." Said Naruto.

''You fool. Do you know what have you done?" Screamed Danzo.

''Yeah, I just destroyed a very annoying weapon. And you are the next." Said Naruto and he raised his scythe to cut down Danzo.

''No wait. If you help me become Hokage I can give you everything you wanted. You can kill everyone who hurted you." Said Danzo. And Naruto smiled. Danzo thought he could survive this after all.

''Sorry but I don't think so. You smell of the sin of greed, you are a murderer and a traitor. So bye-bye." Said Naruto and cut him down. Danzo died immediately and Naruto took his soul. Naruto put his scythe away then turned back to the council. Unfortunately the civillian side survived.

''So where were we?" Asked Naruto.

''Naruto you shouldn't have killed him. Maybe he knew some important informations." Said Minato who was a little angry.

''Pfft. I just killed a traitor who ordered God knows how many people's death. I think it is better like this. Moreover he still has 133 fanatical followers. What do you think how much time it would take for them to escape him. Think a little. Ohh and I would suggest to clean out his underground facility before they destroy every 'important information'." Said Naruto then Minato sighed and nodded. He called Kakashi and he and a few squads of Jounins went to clean out the facility. After Minato gave the order they returned to the meeting.

''But you still killed a respected member of this council. For this you will be punished and we will take that scythe of yours. ANBU arrest him." Said Koharu and 2 ANBU agents came out of their hiding places. However Minato stopped them.

''Stand down, both of you." Said Minato and they stopped.

''And Koharu how dare you give orders to my agents. I would say it is treachery." Said Minato but Koharu didn't care what the young Hokage thought.

''It is not treachery if this is for the good of the village. Your son has power that we could use against our enemies, but because of his hate he don't want to. I only ensure that the village will be here after I and my colleques died." Said Koharu and Homura nodded. However Naruto only started to laugh.

''What is so funny?" Asked Homura with some anger.

''I am laughing because talk about yourself like you are some guardian angels of this village. But I saw ALL of your sins. And I wouldn't be so proud." Said Naruto between two laughs.

''We never did anything which you call a sin, boy." Said a member of civillian council.

''Oh really. Then let me remind you of your sins." Said Naruto and stepped in front of the civillian council.

''Let's begin with you, president of the National Bank. Tell me how much money did you embezzle from civillians and shinobis. 5 million ryo? Not bad if I can say that, even the Hokage doesn't earn this much money." Said Naruto and the president's eyes widened because nobody knew about this only him. The others looked at him with wide eyes too.

''The leader of the merchants. Can you tell us how were the courtesans in the brothel yesterday where you go every week. What do you lie to your dear wife? You go to important meetings? You could come up with something original. And what about those 2 bastard children of yours? Are they good in school?" Asked Naruto and the reaction was the same from everybody.

''Ahh the main architct of the village. Why don't you tell us how much did you save when you used low-grade materials for the rebuildings? And where is the money you saved. On your bank account? You should be more careful." Said Naruto and the reaction was just like the 2 other times. Naruto continued this and revealed every dirty sins which the civillian council members had. Then Naruto turned to the shinobi side. However he didn't find anything interesting there except one.

''Well I have to say I am surprised because your sins aren't that interesting. All of you killed already, what a surprise. Nara Shikaku is a lazy man and afraid his own wife, boring. Akamichi Choza eats way too much, everyone heard about it. However you, Hyuuga Hiashi, have some very unpleasent sins. You always demoted your daughter and you weren't tough enough to take responsibility to sacrifice yourself when a Kumo shinobi tried to kidnap your daughter. You let your brother do it. And don't you dare come up with that lame excuse that he paralized you. All of us know you are stronger than that. So in my eyes you are coward and a traitor." Said Naruto and Hiashi wanted to say something but deep down he knew Naruto was right. And finally Naruto turned to the Elders.

''Well you are the last ones. Where should I start?" Asked Naruto with his famous smile. Everybody could see he enjoyed this.

''You don't have anything on us boy." Said Koharu but Naruto only smiled.

''We will see." Said Naruto then he looked into their eyes.

''Ohh I see it now." Said Naruto and he started to laugh.

''What is so funny?" Shouted Koharu.

''You say I don't have anything on you. But you are wrong. I found some very interesting sins." Said Naruto but the others didn't understand.

''You said that everything you did was for the village right?" Asked Naruto and they nodded.

''Then what about that how you got your position?" Asked Naruto and Koharu's and Homura's eyes widened.

''What are you talking about Naruto?" Asked Minato because not even he understood it.

''Ohh it is very simple my dear 'Father'. These 2 were so afraid to die that they sacrificed everyone just so they could survive the wars and in time they could become the elders of the village." Said Naruto and everyone looked at them now.

''Slander. We got our position by hard work." Said Koharu.

''Ohh and what about that time when you left your team to die and you lied that you would come back with reinforcement. Of course you knew that it would take too much time to reach Konoha and go back in time. Or that time when you somehow, who knows how, didn't reach your destination in time and a lot of your comrades died because of that." Said Naruto and after these examples he told them at least 10 other examples and when Naruto finished everybody realized the elders were a bunch of cowards who only cared about themself.

''Koharu, Homura, after the meeting I want to talk about a few things what you have done." Said Minato with a very angry tone.

''Minato you have to understand. Konoha needed us, we had to survive and…." Said Koharu but Minato had enough of them.

''Shut up, or you will join to Danzo. And that is Hokage-sama to you. Did you understand it?" Said Minato and the elders realized they had to obey him.

''Yes Hokage-sama." Said both of them.

''Allright Naruto. Did you finish it? Or you want to continue this?" Asked Minato, because this day started to become way too long. He thought he only have to deal with Naruto, but after Naruto's show he had to deal with the elders, the civillian council and the cleaning of Danzo's base too.

''I don't care about Sarutobi so you are the last one, 'Father'. But I don't want to spoil the fun so I stop it for now." Said Naruto and Minato sighed. Right now he felt that he was way too old for this job.

''Allright so you can't teach those techniques?" Asked Minato and Naruto nodded.

''Then can you tell us what were those creatures you summoned and the techniques you used?" Asked Minato but Naruto only smiled then laughed.

''Why are you so interested in me now? Before the chunin exam you didn't care if I was alive or not." Said Naruto.

''Naruto you are my son. I always care about you and your well-being." Said Minato.

''If this is true why did you let the villagers to beat me almost everyday?" Asked Naruto.

''I never knew they were beating you." Said Minato but he forgot Naruto knew every sins he ever commited.

''You lie my dear 'Father' and I don't even have to look into your eyes." Said Naruto with anger.

''Look Naruto that was a mistake from my side but I can explaine everything if you let me." Said Minato with a nervous smile.

''I don't care about your pathetic excuses. If you want to know more about my techniques then you can forget about it because I won't tell you anything. If we finished I will leave." Said Naruto and started to go to the door.

''There is still one more thing we have to discuss." Said Minato and Naruto stopped.

''What is it?" Asked Naruto with a annoyed tone.

''I and the Tsuchikage agreed to create an alliance with eachother." Said Minato but Naruto wasn't impressed.

''Congratulation, you must be happy. But what do you want from me?" Asked Naruto.

''Well we think this alliance can be strong if we strengthen it with a marriage." Said Minato and Naruto saw where this is going.

''You want to use me as a pawn in your little game to earn an alliance with Iwa?" Asked Naruto who was now very pissed.

''Naruto you would help the village a lot with this marriage. Moreover you don't have to worry about finding a wife in the future." Said Minato with a smile.

''I don't need a wife, friends or family. I have one partner and that is more than enough for me." Said Naruto and Minato was shocked by his statement.

''You mean Kurama, the Kyuubi. Naruto you can't trust him. He almost destroyed the whole village and killed hundreds of people." Said Minato.

''So what? You and the other shinobis killed who knows how many people and destroyed villages and town. The only exception is that Kurama did that one night while you did it during the wars. So you are no better than Kurama. At least he cared about me when you didn't. So you can go to hell with your ideas." Said Naruto and everyone stunned by him.

''Naruto I want to help you." Said Minato with some concern.

''And who said I need your help. Do what you always do when I ask your help: say I am too busy with the village, or paperwork or training Yumi." Said Naruto and Minato knew he really did these when Naruto wanted something.

''Well now I will leave. Good day to everyone." Said Naruto and Minato tried to stop him.

''Naruto wait….." Shouted Minato but Naruto already slammed the door when Minato shouted.

''This is unacceptable. This brat needs to learn some respect. And those baseless charges which he said is outragous." Said a member from the civillian side.

''Naruto was right when he said something about someone's sins, so be prepared for a very profound investigation." Said Minato to the civillian council, who were a little afraid now.

''What do we do about Naruto? The Iwa delegate will arrive in two weeks." Said Shikaku.

''I will think about something. For now the meeting is adjourned." Said Minato but before the Elders could leave 2 ANBU agents appeared and took them to Ibiki and of course some of civillian members were taken to Ibiki.

5 teams were sent in and by the end of the day they caught or killed every ROOT agents. They found documents about everything what Danzo did in the last 40 years: unsanctioned missions, assassinations on Lords, stealing from other countries, kidnapping from the orphanages etc.

After Naruto left the council chamber he went to the training grounds to let out some steam. While he trained he noticed someone is watching him. It wasn't an ANBU agent because they were better than this, so someone who was a shinobi but very untrained in stealth. Naruto had enough of it so he started to shout.

''Come out now. I don't like it when someone is spying on me." Shouted Naruto but nothing happened. He waited a minute but still nothing.

''If you don't come out I will go and you wouldn't like that." Shouted Naruto again and a few seconds later he heard foot steps. Then a half a minute later he saw who it was. It was Hinata.

''Hyuuga Hinata. Why are you spying on me?" Asked Naruto.

''I-I-I wasn't spying only, only….." Said Hinata but she was very nervous.

''Allright if you didn't spy on me, then what do you want?" Asked Naruto and Hinata became more nervous.

''I-I-I just wanted to thank you when you saved my life." Said Hinata but Naruto didn't really cared about it.

''Yeah sure, your welcome." Said Naruto with a tone that said: I don't care about it.

''If that is all then leave, I want to be alone." Said Naruto who was ready to continue his training but Hinata decided that today would be the day to tell him how she felt and fix every mistakes she did.

''Wait Naruto-kun. There is still something I want to talk about." Said Hinata and Naruto only sighed.

''What is it?" Asked Naruto who really wanted her to leave.

''I made some mistakes in the past and this is the reason you are always alone, but…" Said Hinata but Naruto interrupted her.

''I am perfectly fine alone." Said Naruto.

''But everyone needs friends." Said Hinata who couldn't believe her ears.

''If you want to bore me with that bullshit that somebody will be strong if he or she has something precious to protect then don't bother. I don't need these weak ideals to become strong." Said Naruto and Hinata unconsciousily stepped back a little.

''Then what do you need to become strong?" Asked Hinata but she was already afraid of the answer.

''Hate. I only need hate to become strong. I hate my family. I hate this village. And I hate this whole World." Said Naruto with his famous evil smile.

''Naruto-kun please listen to me. This isn't you. Please stop this before you do something you will regret." Said Hinata while she started to tear up.

''What do you know. Everyone hates me, then I can hate everyone too." Said Naruto.

''But I don't hate you. I LOVE YOU." Shouted Hinata.

''If you loved me why weren't you there when I needed someone?" Asked Naruto and Hinata suddenly became silent.

''You weren't there because your Father blackmailed you. He said that if you even try to get closer to me you will be branded with the cursed seal and sent to branch house." Said Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened.

''No I-I-It wasn't like that…" Said Hinata but Naruto didn't care about her excuses.

''Then let me jog your memory. Face your sins." Said Naruto and Hinata was sucked in the tattoo just like Yumi and Jiraiya.

Flashback 7 years ago.

The 6 years Hinata sat in front of her Father who wasn't very happy. Hinata's progress was pitifull while her sister's was impressive. Moreover he heard she was saved by Uzumaki Naruto who was considered a demon, a failure. And as an encore she tried to befriend him. Hiashi couldn't let that Hinata destroy more the family's name.

''Hinata I heard you wanted to befriend Uzumaki Naruto. Is that true?" Asked Hiashi.

''Yes Father. He seemed lonely and that is….." Said Hinata but Hiashi interrupted her.

''I don't care about your reasons. However you can't be friends." Said Hiashi and Hinata became sad.

''But why Father? He is a good boy. I am sure he…." Said Hinata but Hiashi interrupted her again.

''SILENCE!" Shouted Hiashi and Hinata became silent right away.

''You stop this or I swear I will brand you myself and send you to the branch family. You will be a very good example for everybody who doesn't agree with my decisions because I will use the seal on you daily. Did you understand?" Asked Hiashi and Hinata nodded.

''Very good. Tomorrow you will look for him and tell him you can't be friends because you can't be seen with a commoner and failure like him. Moreover from tomorrow we will double your training. Is that clear?" Asked Hiashi and Hinata nodded again.

The next day in the park Naruto waited for Hinata because she promised she would play with him. He was very excited because this was the first time he could have a friend. A few minutes later Hinata arrived and Naruto ran to her.

''Hi Hinata-chan. So what do you want to play firstly." Asked Naruto with a happy tone.

''I am sorry Uzumaki-san but we can't play. Not now, not tomorrow, never." Said Hinata with a stern voice.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto who started to panic.

''I am the heiress of the Hyuuga family and I can't be seen with a commoner and failure like you Uzumaki-san. So this is good bye. Take care." Said Hinata with the same stern voice then she started to leave, while Naruto processed what happened. But he understood it, it was just impossible for him to have friends. He started to cry then ran away. However he didn't see that Hinata was crying too. After this Naruto didn't even try to have friends and Hinata didn't talk to him but sometimes she watched him from a safe distant.

End of the flashback

Hinata collapsed on her knees and started to cry like there was no tomorrow. Naruto stepped beside her but didn't looked at her.

''You are a coward and a traitor. You betrayed my trust and hid behind excuses. And yet you have the gut to say that you love me. I am so sick of you." Said Naruto with a calm voice.

''But in a way I am thankfull because without you I wouldn't be what I am now." Continued Naruto.

''I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Said Hinata while she cried.

''I don't care what you want." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''Please don't leave. I love you and I want to be with you." Said Hinata.

''It is very touching. But I don't love you." Said Naruto and when Hinata heard this her heart broke to a million pieces.

''However when I start to hunt down those who hurted me maybe I will spare you because you were the one who destroyed the last of my hope that I could live happily. Later." Said Naruto then he disappeared and left Hinata alone. She cried without stop because she realized she helped created this Naruto who didn't care about anything or anybody. He only wanted to see everybody dead at his feet who hurted him. The last thought that went through her mind, before she fainted, was:

WHAT HAVE I DONE.

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7: New mission

Yumi was in the training grounds and looked for his estranged brother. She heard from her Mother what happened and wanted to talk about it with Naruto. Because she didn't find him in the village she knew the only place she could find him was the training grounds. She looked for him for a long time now but still nothing, then she suddenly saw something on a clear. She went closer and saw it was Hinata. She checked if she was allright and when she touched her forehead she felt how hot it was. She couldn't just leave her there so she grabbed her and took her to the hospital. Fortunately from that training ground the hospital wasn't far. She arrived after a few minutes. When she stepped in she went to the head nurse.

''Excuse me but I need help with her." Said Yumi and the nurse immediately stood up and went to them.

''What happened to her?" Asked the nurse with worry.

''I don't know. I found her like this. But she has a fever." Said Yumi and the nurse checked her forehead.

''I will call a doctor right away." Said the nurse and went back to her desk to call a doctor. A minute later a tall woman doctor came to help them.

''What happened?" Asked the doctor and Yumi said the same thing which she said to the nurse.

''I see. Maybe it is a heat stroke. Nurse take her to a normal temperature room. Connect an IV bag to her and take off that coat from her. If she doesn't react after a half an hour then call me again." Said the doctor and the nurse nodded.

''Can you help me?" Asked nurse from Yumi and Yumi nodded. They did what the doctor said then let her rest. It seemed the doctor was right because after a half an hour Hinata's fever started to go down and she started to breath calmer.

''I have to see some other patients. Can you watch her?" Asked the nurse from Yumi and she nodded again. Yumi just watched as Hinata was sleeping. Then she heard something. It was more like a whisper. She didn't know where it came from then she turned to Hinata and saw it was her. She talked in her sleep. Yumi couldn't understand it for the first time but in time she understood it. She said forgive me after every few seconds. Then in time she stopped it. Yumi looked at the sleeping girl and she supposed Naruto was the cause of her fever. A few hours later Hinata started to wake up then she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw she was in the hospital and Yumi was there with her.

''You are awake. That's good. I will call the doctor." Said Yumi then left the room. A few minutes later she came back with the same doctor who treated her.

''How are you feeling Miss Hyuga?" Asked the doctor.

''I feel better. Thank you." Said Hinata then the doctor checked her fever and her heart. Both of them were okay.

''Well your fever went down. Did you trained a little too hard?" Asked the doctor and Hinata hated lying but right now she thought that was the best option.

''I did. And I before I could notice I fainted because of the heat." Said Hinata but Yumi knew she lied.

''Well you can go, but be more careful. Don't wear so warm clothes and take some water with yourself the next time." Said the doctor and Hinata nodded.

''Well I have to go now. Take care." Said the doctor and Hinata started to collect her things to go home.

''You lied, didn't you Hinata?" Asked Yumi and Hinata suddenly froze where she stood.

''What are you talking about Yumi-san? Why would I lie to a doctor?" Asked Hinata.

''Because I know it wasn't a heat stroke that knocked you out. It was Naruto, am I right?" Asked Yumi and Hinata couldn't hide it anymore. She started to cry and then turned to Yumi.

''I did something terrible to Naruto-kun. And now he hates me. Because of the shock I fainted." Said Hinata while she was crying.

''What did you?" Asked Yumi.

''It happened before we started to attent to the Academy. I was running in the village because my father had hit me again, because he thought I am not the perfect daughter he wanted. That's why I wanted to run away from home, but I ran into an older kid and ruined his ice cream. He didn't take it too well. I tried to apologize but he and his friends started to bully me. That's when Naruto came and scared them away. After this we talked a little and asked me to become his friend, because he didn't have any. I said I would be happy and I promised him I would play with him the next day. However I didn't know my 'protector' was there and saw everything. He reported everything to my father who didn't take it too well. He ordered me to destroy every relation with Naruto or he would brand me and send me to the Branch Family. Moreover he would use the seal on me everyday to show everyone what would have happened to them if they didn't agree with him. And because of my fear I did that. Naruto ran away wih tears in his eyes after I had said some hurtful words. After this we never talked, but I watched him from a safe distance and before I could notice I was in love with him. And during the chunin exam I decided to fix everything so I collected every braveness I could and I confessed my feelings to him." Said Hinata.

''And what did he say?" Asked Yumi but she already known the answer.

''He doesn't love me. And I am sure he never will. I am too late. The Naruto who saved me is long gone." Said Hinata while she started to tear up.

''Is that all he did?" Asked Yumi. Hinata shocked her head then said.

''He made me face my sin. He said I was the reason that the last of his hope was destroyed. And I can't argue with that. I destroyed a warm hearted boy because of my cowardness. And created a monster who kills because it is fun for him. I suppose there is a special place in the Hell for me because of what I have done." Said Hinata and Yumi didn't like what she heard. So Yumi slapped her. It was a strong one and left a mark on her cheek. Hinata was stunned for a few seconds then looked at Yumi's angry face.

''So that's it? You just give up. If you do this then Naruto is right, you are a coward." Said Yumi with an angry tone.

''But what can I do? He doesn't care about me. He only saved me so he could punish me." Said Hinata with a tone that said she didn't care about anything anymore.

''Hinata listen to me. I know there is still good in him. It is only buried under his hate, anger and sorrow." Said Yumi with a hopefull tone.

''How can you be so sure?" Asked Hinata.

''He could kill me during our match, but he didn't do it. He could ignore Genma's statement and kill me but he didn't do it despite of all the terrible things I did. And he could kill you too anytime but he didn't do it, because deep down he still care about us. Plus maybe he blaims your father too." Said Yumi and this made Hinata think about everything that happened.

''And how do you want to help bringing back the old Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata who started to hope again.

''Everything started with that scythe. If we can take it from him and destroy it maybe that could solve everything or at least that could give us some leads." Said Yumi but it didn't convince Hinata.

''But what if this only makes him angrier?" Asked Hinata.

''This is the reason we will go to my Dad to ask about that scythe. I heard that they got some new informations about it. Maybe those informations can be useful." Said Yumi and Hinata nodded.

''Then let's go." Said Hinata and she was about to leave but Yumi stopped her.

''Wait Hinata. There is one more thing." Said Yumi.

''Yes?" Said Hinata.

''I promise you we will bring back my brother. And when he is the old himself again he will take you to the best place in the village as a date, and if he doesn't want to I will make him." Said Yumi with a smile and Hinata blushed when she heard this.

''Okay, thank you." Said Hinata with a smile.

''Then let's go." Said Yumi and they left the hospital to visit Minato.

Right now Minato was still in his office and examined every information they found in Danzo's base and house. Minato couldn't understand how Danzo was able to hide all of this. Somebody had to notice it of course there was the chance he silenced those who was near to unveil Danzo. Minato continued the work when somebody knocked.

''Enter." Said Minato and a medic shinobi stepped in. He bowed then waited for Minato.

''What can I do for you?" Asked Minato.

''I am sorry I disturbed you Hokage-sama, but we need to ask you something." Said the medic.

'',We,?" Asked Minato.

''I and the other medics in the hospital. There are a lot of patients we can't treat because, non of us has the needed knowledge. That's why we need your help." Said the medic.

''What do you mean?" Asked Minato.

''There are injuries we can't treat because our stuff wasn't taught to treat them because those kind of methods were only teached during the war. We want to help them but we can't because we don't have the specific knowledge and method." Said the medic and Minato now understood what the problem was. After the war some of the methods weren't taught for the medic shinobis, because it needed a lot of time and practice. However they needed the medics so most of the things they learned were the basic stuff.

''And what is it you want?" Asked Minato.

''We ask you to bring Tsunade-sama back. Only she has the needed knowledge and practice. Without her a lot of people will die." Said the medic and Minato nodded.

''I will send out a team immediately to bring her back." Said Minato and the medic nodded.

''Thank you Hokage-sama. If you excuse me I have to return to the hospital." Said the medic and Minato nodded. After he left Minato called an ANBU agent to bring Jiraiya here. It didn't take much time and Jiraiya stood in front of Minato.

''Hey kid. What's the matter? I see you have a lot of work here." Said Jiraiya.

''Don't remind me. After Naruto's little parade in the council chamber I have a lot more work." Said Minato with a sad smile.

''I heard that he made a big circus there, but I don't know the details. Can you fill me?" Asked Jiraiya.

''Thanks to Naruto we arrested most of the civillian council and the Elders except Hiruzen. And Naruto killed Danzo after it was proved he was a traitor." Said Minato.

''Well I have to say the kid knows how to clean the house." Said Jiraiya and Minato nodded.

''Yes. Right now I read the documents we found in Danzo's base and house. Then I have to check some old documents about the Elders and their missions and after that I have to the investigate how deep this conspiration circle is which the civillian council created. So yes I have a lot of work." Said Minato.

''I don't envy you. But I am sure you called because I have to do something important. I have to save a virgin princess or something like that?" Asked Jiraiya with a pervert smile.

''Almost. You have to bring back Tsunade." Said Minato and Jiraiya smile disappeared.

''You know I just remembered I have to check one of the leads which was told me by one of my informants." Said Jiraiya with a nervous tone.

''Don't think so Sensei. You have to get her back." Said Minato.

''Minato you know that she hates me after I tried to peep on her in the bath house. If she sees me she will kill me immediately." Said Jiraiya with pure fear.

''Then you can take somebody with yourself to protect you." Said Minato to calm Jiraiya down.

''Very well. And who are the lucky ones I can choose from?" Asked Jiraiya.

''Tell me if there is somebody you want to take with yourself." Said Minato and Jiraiya started to think.

''What would you say if I took Naruto with myself?" Asked Jiraiya. Minato was a little surprised but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

''Well at first I thought you were insane, but as a second thought it is not a bad idea." Said Minato.

''Yes, maybe a little time out of the village would help his mood. Maybe I can teach him something and earn a little bit of his trust." Said Jiraiya and Minato nodded.

''Allright. Look for Naruto and tell him I send him to a mission with you." Said Minato and Jiraiya nodded. After Jiraiya had left Yumi and Hinata came in to talk with Minato.

''Yumi, Hinata-san, what can I do for you?" Asked Minato.

''Dad I heard that there are new informations about Ni-sama's scythe. Can you tell me about it?" Asked Yumi with hopefull eyes.

''Sorry Yumi. But those are classified information. I can't tell you anything." Said Minato and Yumi's smile disappeared.

''Ohh come on Dad. We want to bring back the old Ni-sama. With those information maybe we are able to do it." Said Yumi.

''Those information wouldn't help you Yumi." Said Minato.

''Then what can you tell me that could help?" Asked Yumi.

''There is nothing that could help you right now. The only thing I can tell you that try to become his friend." Said Minato while he started to watch the ground.

''Well that is not much help." Said Yumi with some anger.

''I don't have better options. I want to see the old Naruto too, but we don't have enough informartion about the scythe." Said Minato.

''What would happen if we destroyed it?" Asked Yumi and Minato chuckled a little.

''If we were able to do that. However it is not possible to destroy such a weapon." Said Minato.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Yumi who was now curious.

''Never mind. Go home now. I will be at home by diner." Said Minato and because Yumi didn't have a better idea she left with Hinata.

''What should we do now?" Asked Hinata and Yumi thought about it.

''We go home now, but tomorrow we will go to the library. Maybe we can find something about that scythe." Said Yumi and Hinata nodded.

While Yumi and Hinata went home Naruto was in the village and his destination was his so called home. Right now the villagers left him alone because they didn't want to piss that person off who defeated Yumi and Shukaku. While walked somebody appeared before him, somebody he hated very much. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He had his annoying smug smile, but Naruto knew that the Uchiha-boy didn't have anything that could keep him at bay.

''What do you want?" Asked Naruto after he stopped.

''I have a permission from the village council to take away your scythe and give it to them. And they will give it to me. So to spare some time, why don't you just give it to me." Said Sasuke with the same smug smile.

''Show me the permission." Said Naruto and Sasuke showed him. It was made before Naruto woke up and everybody signed it from the civillian council, however the Elders, Minato and the Shinobi council didn't signed it.

''This paper doesn't worth anything because only the civillian council signed it. And I just heard they were arrested so this paper is only good for toilet paper." Said Naruto then he tore it apart in front of Sasuke.

''You can't do that. You saw the permission. Give me the scythe." Screamed Sasuke.

''I don't care what you or the civillian council want. I am not their or your bitch. None of you can order me anything." Said Naruto with a smile.

''Then I will go to the Hokage." Said Sasuke with a smug smile.

''Do that, but he will say the same thing." Said Naruto then he started to leave. However Sasuke got in his way.

''Then I will take it from you by force." Said Sasuke and started to make the handsigns for the Chidori. Naruto only smiled.

''Good then I can say it was self-defense after I had killed you." Said Naruto and took out his scythe. But before any of them could do anything Jiraiya appeared.

''What is going on here? Stand down both of you." Said Jiraiya.

''Out of my way old man. That loser has something that I want and I will take it from him." Said Sasuke but before he could attack Kakashi appeared behind him and knocked him out.

''I am sorry Jiraiya-sama. I don't know what he thought when he wanted to use the Chidori. But I will talk to him." Said Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded. Kakashi left with Sasuke. After they had left Jiraiya turned to Naruto who already put his scythe away.

''What do you want now? Another ride with your sins?" Asked Naruto while he smiled. Jiraiya just remembered when he used that on him and he didn't want to experience it again.

''No. I came because the Hokage gave us a mission." Said Jiraiya.

''What mission?" Asked Naruto.

''We have to find Tsunade-hime and bring her back to the village." Said Jiraiya.

''And why would I go?" Asked Naruto.

''You can leave the village for a short time. And who knows maybe we will run into some strong opponents." Said Jiraiya and Naruto thought about it. Some new souls would be good.

''Allright. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Naruto.

After Jiraiya convinced Naruto to come with them they started their journey to find Tsunade. While they travelled Jiraiya tried to talk to Naruto but Naruto wasn't in the mood. The first day was uneventful but a few days later they stopped in a little town to rest. Naruto stayed in the inn while Jiraiya went out collecting information. Naruto sharpened his scythe when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened two men stood before him. Both of them wore a black coat with red clouds. One of them was higher and had a huge sword. The other one was smaller but he had red eyes. When Naruto looked at him he saw he had a pair of Sharingan.

''Uzumaki Naruto. Our organization needs you and your sister. Please come with us." Said Uchiha Itachi who was the smaller one. Naruto used all of his power to resist his eyes. Itachi was suprised because Naruto was stronger than he thought.

''Forget it Itachi. I will take care of this." Said the other one who took out his sword to knock Naruto out. He was Hoshikagi Kisame. However Naruto was faster and he managed to evade the attack. He picked up his scythe and prepared the battle.

''What happened there Kurama?" Asked Naruto from the giant fox.

''**His Sharingan is way more powerful than I thought. You could resist his genjutsu now, but you can't look into his eyes again."** Said the fox.

''Got it." Said Naruto and started to handsigns. When he finished it Chains of Judecca came out and binded Itachi.

''This will make you stay there while I make sushi from your friend." Said Naruto and started to attack Kisame.

''I will take care of him Itachi. You just stay there." Said Kisame.

''As you wish." Said Itachi.

Naruto and Kisame started their duel against eachother with their prized weapons. Naruto was good but even he could saw Kisame had the upperhand because of his experience. However both of them could make some injuries on the other. After a 5 minutes of fight both of them made some distance and looked at eachother to check how much demage they could cause. Naruto managed to leave some deep cuts on his face and arm. However Kisame left more cuts on him and most of them were pretty deep. Then Kisame smiled and started to laugh.

''What is so funny?" Asked Naruto.

''It was so long someone could give me a good fight. I will enjoy it as long as I can." Said Kisame and prepared to attack again, but someone stopped them.

''ITACHI!" Shouted Sasuke.

''Sasuke?" Said Itachi.

''I WILL KILL YOU." Shouted Sasuke and started to run at Itachi with a Chidori. He managed to stab him but then he became a group of crows. When Naruto saw this he didn't understand it. He was sure he caught him with the chains. Then Itachi appeared again and used the Tsukoyomi on Sasuke and knocked him out with it. Naruto started to panic because right now he was in a very bad situation. He could hold up against Kisame for a time, but right now he couldn't defend himself against both of them.

''Well then where were we?" Asked Kisame but suddenly the walls became like something's stomach. Then suddenly Jiraiya appeared.

''You could invite me too if you wanted to fight, Itachi." Said Jiraiya.

''Kisame we have to leave. If Jiraiya is here then reinforcment will arrive soon enough." Said Itachi.

''Tch. Fine. We will finish our fight next time." Said Kisame then he and Itachi ran away. Jiraiya tried to stop them but they managed to escape. A few minutes later Guy appeared and said the ANBU will look around and maybe they will find them. Guy took Sasuke back tot he village. And Jiraiya with Naruto continued the journey to find Tsunade after Naruto's wounds had been treated. A few days later they were in Tanzaku Quarters. Jiraiya's informant said Tsunade should be here. After they had arrived they started to look for Tsunade. They didn't have any luck so they thought it would be better to finish it for the night. However before they went to an inn they went to eat. And the first place, they went in, was the place where Tsunade was. They noticed eachother immediately. Jiraiya said hi and Tsunade's first reaction was to hit him. With this he flew out from the house.

''This is for peeping on me." Said Tsunade then she went back to her drink.

''Nice hit." Said Naruto with a smile.

''And who are you?" Asked Tsunade who was a little drunk.

''Of course you don't remember me. You never cared about me just like my parents and that idiot who you just hit." Said Naruto and Tsunade tried to think a little harder but the sake dulled her mind a little.

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Do you remember now?" Asked Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened just like Shizune's who was there too with Tonton.

''Naruto you-you grew so big. I am sure you stronger too." Said Tsunade with a nervous tone.

''Don't play the idiot. After you realized there was nothing you could teach Yumi you left the village. Even though you could teach me a lot of things. But you thought my parents would teach me. Well unfortunately you were wrong. They never teached me I was lucky I survived the first few months as a shinobi. But right now I don't care what you think about me. Pack your stuff we are going back to the village." Said Naruto and Tsunade felt some guilt about Naruto.

''It wasn't Yumi's training the only thing because I left. I wanted to get away from my bad memories." Said Tsunade.

''Spare me your excuses. You lost your little brother and your love. That's all. Others lost their whole family and has more spine than you do, because they don't run from their problems." Said Naruto but this only angered Tsunade.

''What do you know. You never lost anything." Said Tsunade in her anger.

''You are right. I never lost anything." Said Naruto.

''See? Your situation is much better." Said Tsunade but Naruto only chuckled.

''You didn't let me finish. I said I never lost anything, because I had nothing from the begining." Said Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened again.

''I never had a family, because they never cared about me if I was alive or not. Because of the villagers I didn't have friends. And because of a coward wench I never learnt what love is." Said Naruto. He started to leave when Jiraiya returned.

''I leave. She doesn't worth my time, or anybody's time. Do what you want pervert." Said Naruto then left. Jiraiya only shocked his head.

''I suppose you talked to the new Naruto." Said Jiraiya.

''What do you mean 'new'?" Asked Shizune.

After this question Jiraiya explained everything. He told them about the scythe, his strange powers, the chunin exam, the invasion, the council meeting and the new alliance with Iwa. Both Tsunade and Shizune was stunned about what happened in the last few months. And it was worrisome. They hoped the marriage would help ease the tension but it was oil to the fire. Naruto is angrier then ever, and the fact that he destroyed council by arrestings and killing Danzo only shows he is nobody's dog.

''Can't Minato do anything?" Asked Shizune with some fear.

''Well right now, I have no idea. We offered him training and a wife. But he doesn't need them." Said Jiraiya.

''Did you try to take the scythe?" Asked Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

''Then why does he have it even now?" Asked Tsunade.

''Because only he can touch it. If somebody else tries to touch it the scythe will burn you hardly." Said Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded to show she understood it.

''I suspect if I offer training he will refuse it. Right?" Asked Tsunade.

''How strong he is now?" Asked Shizune.

''It is hard to say. He managed to defeat Yumi and Gaara. But he had trouble when he had to deal with Kisame and Itachi. I would say he is high chunin and he is very close to a low jounin rank." Said Jiraiya and the other 2 were stunned by this.

''But you can discuse the details with Minato and Kushina. Right now I am here to bring you back. The village needs you again." Said Jiraiya.

''Why should I return? You said Naruto wants to kill everybody who sinned against him. I am on his list. It would be better to stay out of his radar." Said Tsunade.

''Don't tell me you became a coward?" Asked Jiraiya.

''I don't care what you think about me, but I will not return." Said Tsunade.

''The medics need your knowledge. You are the only one who can help treating the people who were injured in the invasion. You would never leave an injured person to die needlesly." Said Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't deny this.

''Fine. I will return. But after I treated everyone I would leave." Said Tsunade.

''You can talk about the details with Minato." Said Jiraiya.

''Allright. We leave at the morning." Said Tsunade and the others nodded.

And true to her words the next morning they left the city to return to the village. Tsunade couldn't say a word to Naruto. However Shizune tried to talk to him. Naruto didn't have any problems with Shizune so he talked to her a little. He didn't tell her anything that was concrete just little things. For example what was his favourite food, what was his favourite colour when he was little and so on. It was strange to Jiraiya that Shizune could talk to Naruto. Before her nobody managed to make him talk. But the tone that Shizune used wasn't a simple one, she talked to him like a real friend or he would risk to say it that she talked to him like a parent would. It took them a few days but they reached the village. They went to Minato immediately. Minato was happy that they arrived so soon. He asked Tsunade to help the doctors now and if she finished her work there they could talk about what would happen after this. After everybody had left except Jiraiya, he told Minato what happened during the mission.

''So the Akatsuki needs both Yumi and Naruto." Said Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

''Yes but I suspect they want the other Bijuus too." Said Jiraiya.

''Do you have any idea what they want to use them?" Asked Minato but Jiraiya shocked his head.

''Then the only thing we can do is to prepare for their coming. The alliance with Iwa could help a lot." Said Minato.

''But Naruto doesn't want to get married. What do you want to do?" Asked Jiraiya.

''Naruto doesn't have a choice. His bride will arrive in a few days. And I want them get married by the end of the month." Said Minato.

''You will just make him angrier." Said Jiraiya with some concern.

''I made him angry in his whole life. I think a little more won't hurt anybody." Said Minato but Jiraiya only shocked his head.

''I hope you are right Minato. For everybody's sake." Said Jiraiya then he left.

''I hope so too sensei."

**Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter. I didn't put in the fight with Orochimaru because it would be needless. His arms weren't taken from him so it would be pointless for him to ask Tsunade's help. I hope you don't mind. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 8: She will be your wife

5 days have passed since Tsunade returned to the village. She started to work in the hospital and she managed to heal everyone who was injured during the invasion. And now she taught the medics so they could be prepared for anything. Moreover she managed to wake up Sasuke and Kakashi from the Tsukuyomi. Itachi and Kisame had made a visit in the village before they went after Naruto. They wanted to find Yumi but instead of it they found Kurenai and Asuma. A few minutes later Kakashi and Guy joined to the fight. After this the Akatsuki members left the village to find Naruto. Sasuke only heard this because a shinobi was careless and Sasuke heard he talked about his brother and his destination. And without a second thought he ran after his brother to kill him. After he woke up he realized he was weak, very weak compared to Itachi. However Sasuke wasn't the only one who realized he wasn't strong enough. Naruto realized his scythe fighting skills weren't good enough. He could hold for a little time. But it is not enough. Moreover he had to find a way to evade the Sharingan's genjutsu.

To solve these problems Naruto trained harder than before. He started to learn new scythe fighting styles and started to create his own. When his body way too tired for training he learned everything he could about genjutsu and ways to evade it. Right now he was at home and read a scroll about a new fighting style when he heard knocking on his door.

''Naruto. It is me Mom. Can I come in?" Asked Kushina from the other side. Naruto only sighed.

''Yes." Answered Naruto and Kushina stepped in the room which was really simple. There were a bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair, and a lot of scrolls all over the room.

''What do you want?" Asked Naruto with a cold tone because he hated when someone disturbed him.

''Sorry because of the disturbance. But your Father wants to see you." Said Kushina. Naruto only frowned.

''What does he want now?" Asked Naruto.

''The Iwa delegate arrived with your bride. Your Father wants you to go to his office to meet her." Said Kushina but Naruto only turned back to his scroll.

''I said I don't need a wife. Give somebody else to her and leave me alone." Said Naruto and he continued the reading.

''Naruto you know there is no other choice. You have to get married. I heard she is a very strong shinobi. And if the rumors are true then she is pretty too. Give her a chance. I am sure you will be surprised." Said Kushina with a smile but Naruto didn't even look at her. He has just read. Kushina realized this didn't work so she came up with a new idea.

''If you go meet her I will give you a scroll about the Sharingan and its genjutsu." Said Kushina and Naruto stopped the reading. Then turned to her.

''How do you have a scroll about the Sharingan?" Asked Naruto who was suspicious about this because only the Uchiha clan should have had this kind of scroll.

''After the Uchiha clan was slaughtered the Hokage collected everything they could about the Sharingan and its abilities, because out there, there is a rogue Uchiha who had to be dealt with. So Minato collected the scrolls to find a weak point on the Sharingan." Said Kushina and Naruto thought about it. He needed information about that damned eye but Sasuke would never talk about it, and Kakashi would be useless.

''How do I know you aren't bluffing?" Asked Naruto.

''Why would I lie to my own son?" Asked Kushina but Naruto only chuckled on this one.

''You don't want an answer for this question." Said Naruto with a smile.

''Very well. I will do meet her. But if I don't get this scroll I will cut her to pieces and you can screw your alliance." Said Naruto and Kushina gulped, because Naruto's tone said he would dare to do it.

Naruto stood up and put his scythe on his back. He left the house and started to walk to the Hokage tower. While he walked he heard the whispers of the villagers. They wouldn't have dared to attack him after what he did but they still hated him. Naruto only smiled on their pathetic antics. They did what every foolish people did. They feared what they didn't understand and started to hate it instead of they tried to understand it. Well it is not his problem. He didn't care about them they could die where they stood. It took a few minutes to reach the tower. When he stepped in the receptionist said they waited for him in the Hokage's office. When Naruto walked in he saw Minato and behind him were Jiraiya and Hiruzen. In front of the desk stood a small old man. Naruto recognized him. He was Onoki the third Tsuchikage. Next to him stood a woman. She was as high as Naruto. She had short black hair, black eyes and wore a standard Iwa Shinobi outfit. She had an Iwa headband on his forehead. She was Kurotsuchi, Onoki's granddaughter.

''Ahh Naruto it is good to see you. We were waiting for you." Said Minato and Naruto stepped a little closer. The Iwa kunoichi stepped in front of Naruto with a smug smile.

''So you are supposed to be my groom. Don't get me wrong. But the old man said I was to be wed someone strong. And you don't look that strong to me." Said Kurotsuchi, but Naruto only smiled.

''You know. That Iwa team said almost the same thing before I slaughtered them." Said Naruto with his evil smile. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when she heard this.

''Ohh yes. They thought they could kill me, but I was the stronger one. I cut them to pieces in the Forest of the Dead. Then during the preliminaries I fought against a sound shinobi. At first I cut off his arms, then when he soiled and peed himself I walked to him and cut off his head. He cried like a little girl. During the final part of the exam I humilitated my own sister who has a Bijuu inside her. Then I killed 52 enemy shinobis during the invasion. And finally I defeated Shukaku. If you think I am weak why don't we go out and see if you are right." Said Naruto and Onoki was a little surprised by Naruto's victims. Minato and Jiraiya weren't really suprised because they knew about everyone whom Naruto killed.

''So it was you who killed those 3 idiots." Said Kurotsuchi with some surprise.

''Are you angry?" Asked Naruto.

''Not really. They were idiots. I was surprised the old man let them take part in the chunin exam." Said Kurotsuchi.

''But you started to interest me. Maybe we could train a little." Said Kurotsuchi.

''Okay everyone. Let's calm down. We have to talk about the marriage." Said Minato and everyone turned to him.

''Like I said a few times 'Father', I don't want to get married." Said Naruto but Minato didn't care about Naruto needs right now. Not like he has ever cared.

''I am sorry Naruto but you don't have a say in this matter." Said Minato with a calm voice.

''You should show more respect for your father. He trained you to become this strong. And now he wants to ensure your future with a wife." Said Onoki and Naruto turned to him.

''What the hell are you talking about Tsuchikage-sama?" Asked Naruto with a glare but Onoki wasn't afraid.

''The Hokage said it was him who trained you and…." Said Onoki but Naruto suddenly pulled out his scythe and slamed its blade into the desk and this destroyed the desk. Everybody was stunned because it was a very fast attack.

''What kind of lies did you feed the Tsuchikage, my dear 'Father'?" Asked Naruto with a very hateful tone.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Onoki who was a little stunned by the attack.

''This man never trained me. He left me in the dust. I started to train at the Academy when I was 8 years old. The teachers barely taught me anything and when I had a jounin sensei he wasn't better. He allowed us to participate on the chunin exam hoping I would die, because he hated me." Said Naruto.

''Why would they hate you?" Asked Kurotsuchi this time.

''I am the holder of the Kyuubi's soul. And because of that they think I am the fox. While my sister holds the chakra." Said Naruto.

''Then Hokage-dono, you lied because…" Said Onoki and Minato sighed.

''I lied to look good in yours and the Kazekage's eyes. But that time I never thought about an alliance between our countries." Said Minato and Naruto only shocked his head.

''You can make your little alliance for all I care, but I am out of here." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''Naruto wait!" Shouted Minato but Naruto just slamed the door. Minato could only sigh.

''I will go after him." Said Kurotsuchi and Onoki nodded.

''Let's talk a little Hokage-dono, but this time let your lies out of it." Said Onoki with a little glare and Minato sighed again. He knew it would be a long day.

Naruto left the tower and headed to the training grounds to clear his head. While he walked to there Kurotsuchi joined to him. Naruto tried to pretend she wasn't there but it was hard because she examined him from all the sides. After 10 minutes Naruto had enough.

''What do you want?" Asked Naruto. He was very pissed and wanted to be alone.

''I just want to get to know you a little." Said Kurotsuchi with a smile.

''I don't need a fan girl." Said Naruto and this statement mad her angry.

''How dare you call me a fan girl. I am way stronger than a wannabe kunoichi." Said Kurotsuchi with a red face.

''Then show me how strong you are. I need to hit something and you will be good as long as you don't die." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi only smiled.

''You can be sure I don't die so easily." Said Kurotsuchi. After this conversation they walked together and 10 minutes later they were on a training ground with a lot of trees.

''Then let's begin." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi nodded.

Naruto immediately made the handsigns for Chains of Judecca to capture her. But Kurotsuchi was faster and managed to evade them by jumping up. In the air she made handsigns for the Fire Release Great Fire Ball jutsu. When Naruto saw the fire ball he jumped up too. However it was Kurotsuchi's plan all along. When Naruto was in the air he saw a lot of shurikens flew at him. He pulled out his scythe quickly and deflected them. When he landed on a tree he saw Kurotsuchi was on a tree too. He smiled because she was good and Kurotsuchi did the same. Naruto made a few handsigns and summoned an Asterian Beast. It growled but after Naruto connected his scythe it was tamed. Naruto attacked her with the beast. However Kurotsuchi heard about this creature from Onoki so she had a few ideas how to defeat it. When it attacked with fire she used water type jutsus. However the beast's fire was stronger that's why she started to use earth type jutsus. When she managed to stop the fire she created a hole under it with spikes. When it started to fall Naruto jumped from it. The spikes went through it and sent it back. After this Naruto tried to defeat her with his scythe. Kurotsuchi was fast and flexible. But Naruto managed to cut her a few times. She tried to defend his attack with kunais but the scythe cut through them. They continued this for hours. When the Sun started to go down they stopped for a few seconds. Both of them panted. Naruto had a lot of cuts on him and he bleed too. Kurotsuchi wasn't better. Her clothes were torn and bloody. She lost her forehead protector too. But the forest was in the worst shape. There were holes and destroyed trees everywhere.

''I think we should stop or nothing will be left from the forest, but I can continue if it makes you feel better. But if you want to give up I won't complain." Said Naruto while he panted.

''Like hell I give up. You are almost out of chakra. I just have to continue this for a few more minutes then I win." Shouted Kurotsuchi.

''Then let's continue princess." Said Naruto and started to run at Kurotsuchi but suddenly both of them collapsed because of the tiredness.

''Looks like it is a tie." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi nodded.

''Well at least I know you are strong. You will be my husband." Said Kurotsuchi.

''I don't need anyone. You are strong and everything but I want to be alone." Said Naruto.

''I see that you hate your family the whole village. And I wouldn't be surprised if you hated the whole World. But come on. Don't you want to have a family and happiness. You could move away and come with me to Iwa. Nobody would know about the fox's soul, only me and the old man. You could start a new life. You could have everything you ever wanted." Said Kurotsuchi. And Naruto started to think about this offer. It was very tempting. But the years taught him that when the life offered him something good there would be somebody to take it away. Like when somebody offered him something to eat and it was poisoned or a present and it was a knife to stab him. That's why Naruto couldn't really accept this offer.

''I learned that the happiness is only an illusion, just like friendship and love. That's why I don't need anyone or anything." Said Naruto.

''Then what do you fight for? Because I see you don't care about anything and you would be happier if you were dead. So you don't fight for surviving. What is your aim?" Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Who knows? Firstly I thought I fight to show I worth something, but after I defeated my sister and Shukaku and proved I am stronger I don't know either." Said Naruto.

''Then come with me." Said Kurotsuchi.

''We will see. But now we should go back." Said Naruto and he started to get up. It was difficult becuase of the injuries but he managed to stay on his legs. Then he helped Kurotsuchi up.

''Which hotel do you have to go back?" Asked Naruto while he held Kurotsuchi.

''The Golden Leaf." Said Kurotsuchi and Naruto nodded. They started to walk back then Naruto heard a growl. Kurotsuchi blushed a little because it was her stomach.

''You are lucky there is a little restaurant in the way. You can eat there. It is the only place where I could get food." Said Naruto. It did take a little time but they reached the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. It was a small place but it was good. At least Naruto thought this way.

''A ramen stand? This is the best place you could take me?" Asked Kurotsuchi. with some anger.

''No. This is the only place where both of us get food. Now stop complaining." Said Naruto then they went in and sat down. A young woman came out. She had long brown hair and wore an apron.

''Good afternoon. How can I help you?" Said the girl then saw Naruto.

''Ohh Naruto. It is good to see you again. The next time if you come you could take a bath and please wear a shirt. It is not like I hate to look at your muscles but Dad thinks otherwise." Said Ayame who was the daughter of the owner.

''Hi Ayame, can you give us a two bowl of pork ramens." Said Naruto and Ayame nodded.

''Dad, we need 2 pork ramens here." Shouted Ayame.

''Right away." Shouted Ayame's father back.

''So who is this young lady Naruto? You finally gave up the 'you want to be alone' thing and found a girlfriend?" Asked Ayame and before Naruto could answer Kurotsuchi did.

''I am actually his bride." Said Kurotsuchi and Ayame's jaw dropped.

''You are WHAT?!" Shouted Ayame then her father came in with the ramens.

''Here is the ramen." Said Teuchi the owner. Then he saw his daughter. Naruto only sighed then explained the situation while they ate.

''I see now. So your father's idea was this whole thing." Said Ayame who calmed down a little.

''Yes. But what did you except?" Asked Naruto.

''Nevermind that. But you better to care of her Naruto." Said Ayame with a small glare.

''I never said I would marry her." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi was a little sad because of that.

''Naruto, how can you say that? There is the chance for happiness and you throw it away." Shouted Ayame.

''When the last time I thought I found happiness it was taken from me the next day." Said Naruto and he remembered what Hinata did.

''You mean what Hinata did. She regretted it. She was here a few days ago and she said everything to me. You should have given a chance." Said Ayame but Naruto only frowned.

''And why should I? So she could hurt me again after she had been blackmailed again. I don't need someone whose mind is weak and especially I don't need someone who is a coward." Said Naruto then continued the eating.

''Who is this Hinata girl?" Asked Kurotsuchi. Naruto only sighed then started to tell his whole story. And he didn't let out anything. He told her how his family neglected him and his training, how the village tried to kill him way too many times, how his senseis never taught him anything and so on. When he finished he could swear he saw tears in Kurotsuchi's eyes.

''Now you know everything about me." Said Naruto after he finished his ramen.

''Then why did you refuse the marriage? You could be happy." Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Because I know this arranged marriage is only for show. My 'Father' wants to show that our countries are friends now. And I will not be his pawn." Said Naruto then he stood up.

''Come I will take you to the hotel." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi nodded. Naruto paid for the food and said goodbye. Naruto and Kurotsuchi walked in silent and after a few minutes they reached the hotel.

''Here we are. Good night." Said Naruto and he was about to leave but Kurotsuchi grabbed his arm.

''Thank you for the day." Said Kurotsuchi and kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed a little but he earned his cool back a few seconds later.

''Yeah whatever." Said Naruto and started to leave.

''Naruto, there is always a chance for happiness and I am willingly offer it for you. Please accept it." Said Kurotsuchi and Naruto stopped for a moment. Then continued to go home. Kurotsuchi only sighed then went in.

While Naruto walked home this thought went through his mind:

AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT THE HAPPINESS ANYMORE

Naruto walked peacefully and by the time he reached the house it was night. He went in and saw his so called family enjoyed their dinner. Naruto pretended they weren't there and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. However he wasn't lucky because Kushina noticed him.

''Naruto why don't you join us? There is plenty of food here." Said Kushina but Naruto ignored her.

''Come on Nii-sama. You must be hungry." Said Yumi.

''I ate at the Ichiraku ramen stand. I am not hungry." Said Naruto and went to the bathroom.

Naruto took a shower and washed down the blood and the dirt from his body. After he finished he took on the same kind of brown pants he always wore. But he didn't put on his armors. He went to his room hoping the scroll would be there. It was funny for him but there was a scroll on his desk. But he couldn't open it because Minato called him from the dining room. Naruto only growled then went down. When he went in the dining room he saw his parents, Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

''What is it?" Asked Naruto with some anger.

''Naruto, fortunately I and the Tsuchikage managed to solve the problem which I created." Said Minato but Naruto knew there is more.

''And he said he didn't want to marry his granddaughter to someone who wasn't trained by me." Said Minato and Naruto thought he just got lucky. And now he doesn't have to get married. But Naruto had terrible luck.

''But everything changed when we saw how you fought against Kurotsuchi." Said Minato and Naruto looked at him like he just grew another head.

''Say what?" Asked Naruto.

''We watched your fight through Hiruzen's cristal ball. Everybody was stunned and impressed by yours and Kurotsuchi's skills." Said Minato and Naruto knew here was the bad part.

''The Tsuchikage will let this lie go if you get married to Kurotsuchi tomorrow. So be prepaired that tomorrow you will be husband and Kurotsuchi will be your wife.

''I beg your pardon."

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I know it is a little shorter but I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9: Wedding

''I beg your pardon." Said Naruto who couldn't believe what he heard.

''You heard it. Tomorrow at 12 o'clock you and Kurotsuchi are going to get married." Said Minato with a calm tone.

''And why do you think I will do what you tell me?" Asked Naruto who started to get really angry.

''Because as your Hokage I order you. However as a wedding gift from me you can choose where you want to live with her." Said Minato and when Kushina heard this she looked at Minato with wide eyes. However she wasn't the only one because Yumi heard this too who eavesdropped them.

''This doesn't change the fact that I have to become your pawn in your little game." Said Naruto.

''Naruto there is no other choice for you. If you stay here you will become a chunin but you can't go higher ranked missions, because if you died on a B-, or A-ranked mission the alliance would be terminated. But if you go to Iwa then the Tsuchikage will decide which missions you can go." Said Minato and Naruto saw there wasn't too much of a choice. If he tried to run away then Jiraiya, his spies and every Hunter shinobi will look for him. And he didn't want to kill himself because it is a coward's way out. And killing Kurotsuchi was out of the picture for 2 reasons: The first is she never did anything against him. The second is that she was innocent. Naruto didn't see any unforgivable sin in her. He hated to say this but Minato won this turn. He had to get married.

''Looks like you have won 'Father'. But don't think I will do this for you or the village. I will only do it to get out from this cesspool." Said Naruto then he went back to his room.

''Naruto one more thing." Said Minato and Naruto stopped.

''What?" Asked Naruto.

''Time to time you have to return to the village for a short time. Moreover we don't expect it now, but you have to have children too." Said Minato and Naruto only snorted then left to his room. When he left Minato only sighed.

''Minato, what the hell? Why did you let him choose which village he could live? With this we will never be able to fix our family." Said Kushina who was pissed at her husband's decision.

''Kushina, right now his blood is boiling with anger and hate. Right now we can't do anything. I believe that a few years far from the village will calm him down and then we will try to fix our family. Who knows, maybe he will move back too." Said Minato and Kushina started to watch the ground because Minato was right. Before they could continue the conversation Yumi came in.

''So you will let Ni-sama go? And what about Hinata? She loves him." Asked Yumi who panicked a little.

''I am sorry Yumi but I can't do anything about Hinata's case. I don't want to say this, but it was her fault she didn't do anything." Said Minato.

''But her Father blackmailed her. She couldn't do anything." Shouted Yumi in her anger.

''If she really wanted to become his friend then she should have been tougher. She backed off imediately after Hiashi had blackmailed her. She should have fought more." Said Minato but this didn't convince Yumi.

''But-but…" Said Yumi.

''Yumi if somebody blackmails you like this you will do as he say or you will fight?" Asked Minato and Yumi realized what was the problem here.

''I would fight." Said Yumi quietly.

''I didn't hear you." Said Minato.

''I WOULD FIGHT!" Shouted Yumi.

''That's right you would fight, but she didn't fight. She gave up the first moment when the situation started to become complicated." Said Minato and Yumi wanted to say something but realized it wouldn't have changed anything.

''I am sorry Yumi but Hinata has to give up on Naruto. Now go to the bed tomorrow will be a long day." Said Minato and Yumi nodded. After Yumi had left the others still talked about some details about the wedding then they went to the bed too.

The next day everyone woke up early to start the preparations for the wedding. They wanted to hold the wedding at the shrine which was in the village. And the local priest will conduct the wedding. Minato already ordered a kimono for Naruto, so Naruto didn't have to worry about that. And Kurotsuchi brought her kimono for the wedding. By 12 o'clock everybody was in the shrine. There were the Shinobi council and the few members from civillian council who weren't arrested because they weren't part of the conspiracy but they lost most of their power. There were Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto's and Yumi's former classmates were there too: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino. However Sasuke was still in the hospital and Sakura thought it was more important to be with him than going to the wedding. There were the senseis too: Asuma, Kurenai and Naruto's sensei too. Kakashi was still in the hospital. There were Naruto's family and Kurotsuchi's family. Her grandfather and father.

The ceremony wasn't too long. Everybody agreed with the fact that a political marriage didn't have to be too long. However everybody had their opinion about it. Shikamaru thought this was too troublesome and it would be better to avoid the marriage completely. Chouji most of the time only thought about if there would be something delicious to eat after the wedding. Ino's thoughts about the wedding were that Kurotsuchi was very pretty in her kimono and she would like something similar when her time comes. Kiba thought it was useless to be here and it wasn't fair that Naruto got a really pretty girl as a wife. Shino didn't really feel anything about it. However Hinata was broken. She didn't cry. She held back her tears but deep down and in her mind she couldn't stop the crying. Asuma and Kurenai thought maybe this would help Naruto to forget his hate and pain. The others from the shinobi council thought the same thing. But that few people from the civillian council and Naruto's former sensei only thought about killing Naruto. But they gave up this thought because there were too many shinobis who could stop them.

After the wedding they held a little reception. However becaue there wasn't too much time to prepare too much food there were only 2 dishes plus dessert. After the reception everybody congratulated the young couple and wished good luck. At afternoon Naruto spent his time at home and started to pack his things. Kurotsuchi helped him but it was unnecessary because Naruto didn't have too many possessions. A few clothes, books and scrolls. Nothing special. While they prepared for the moving Minato and Onoki finalized the alliance. With this they help eachother out when a war started, they can ask help from eachother during missions and Konoha support Iwa with food supplies while Iwa support Konoha with ores. Kurotsuchi spent the night at Naruto's house. During the dinner everybody was quiet. Naruto didn't want to talk to his parents while Kurotsuchi felt a little uneasy with her father-in-law, mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Yumi glared at her the whole time. She couldn't accept that her plans to save his brother were thrown out of the window. That's why she was angry at her but she was angry at her parents too. Minato thought it would be better to be quiet now and not anger Naruto more. Kushina had the same thoughts. After the dinner everybody went to bed but the bed in Naruto's room wasn't big enough for both of them. That's why Naruto gave his bed to Kurotsuchi and he slept on the sofa in the living room. Naruto never would have admitted it but deep down he was a little happy. He finally could leave this shithole and live a little.

The next day everybody was at the gate to say goodbye to Naruto and the Iwa delegate. Kushina and Yumi hugged Naruto but he didn't hug them back. He has just found this annoying. Minato didn't try to hug his son because he knew what would have been the answer. His former classmates said goodbye and some good advice but Naruto felt it a little forced. The senseis did the same but Naruto felt the same thing. When they finished the farewell. Onoki said he wanted to leave because the journey is long. However Naruto stopped him.

''I would like one minute Tsuchikage-sama, please." Said Naruto and Onoki sighed and nodded.

''Thank you." Said Naruto then he turned to his parents.

''Before I leave I think it is time to give you what I have already given Jiraiya, Yumi and Hinata." Said Naruto and Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened. However before they could do anything they felt they were succked into the tattoo.

Flashback, Minato

Five years have passed since Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his children. However the situation wasn't too good. His daughter was treated as a hero while Naruto was treated as a monster. Minato did his paper work when an ANBU appeared in his office. She had long purple hair.

''Hokage-sama, I have to report that your son, Uzumaki Naruto, was attacked again. His injuries aren't too dangerous but I took him to the hospital. And…" Said the ANBU agent. Her code name was Neko or Cat.

''Thank you Neko. That's enough you can return to your post." Said Minato without looking at the agent.

''But Hokage-sama. This attack was 4th one in the week and the villagers are braver after every attempt. I know it isn't my business, but you should do something before they kill him." Said Neko but Minato unfortunately didn't care her opinions.

''I can't do anything. If I try to stop them they will think I am under the Kyuubi's influence or something similar. Then they will vote to remove me from my position." Said Minato and Neko looked at him with wide eyes, but it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

''Are you telling me you would let your son die just because you don't want to lose your position?" Asked Neko who was now pissed.

''I am not happy about this situation but there is no one else who could become a Hokage right now." Said Minato but Neko wasn't convinced.

''But he is your son, for God sake." Said Neko.

''Give the villagers time. In a few years they will calm down and they will realize Naruto isn't a demon." Said Minato but even he didn't believe this.

''I wish I could believe you. But I am sure you do a great mistake." Said Neko.

''I hope you don't plan on betraying me." Said Minato with a threatening tone.

''No I don't betray you. I just said my opinion." Said Neko.

''When I want your opinion I will ask it. Now return to your post." Said Minato with anger.

''As you wish Hokage-sama." Said Neko then left the room.

''I am the Hokage in the first place. My job is to protect the village. If I have to sacrifice one person to save everyone, so be it. Even if it is my own son." Said Minato after Neko left.

Flashback ends

Flashback Minato

Minato has just arrived in his office at the morning, but somebody has already waited for him.

''Good morning Minato. How are you?" Asked Jiraiya who was in Minato's office.

''Good morning sensei. I am fine, thank you. What can I do for you?" Asked Minato.

''I have just come back to give my report and tell you something important." Said Jiraiya and Minato was all ears.

''The Toad sage summoned me to tell me a prophecy." Said Jiraiya.

''And what did he say?" Asked Minato.

''He said: In the future a man with red eyes will come to enslave the Shinobi World and the only one who can save it will be a girl who has the infinite power. She has to unite everyone and fight against the man with red eyes. But if she is not strong enough or let herself being consumed by the darkness then the whole World will be perished. These were the words of the sage" Said Jiraiya.

''And you think it is Yumi, right?" Asked Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

''She has to be. She has the Kyuubi's chakra. Imagine that if she could use it properly. She would wield the infinite power. I want to ask your permission to let her sign the toad contract and I want to start her training." Said Jiraiya.

''She can sign the contract. And don't worry we have already started her training. We started to train her 1 year ago. She has a lot of talent. She will be even better than us." Said Minato.

''Well I am glad I hear this. And what about your other child? What was his name?" Asked Jiraiya.

''You mean Naruto. He is fine. He wanted to train too but I forbade it. Moreover he doesn't have as much talent as Yumi has." Said Minato.

''So you don't train him. Then didn't he try to by himself?" Asked Jiraiya.

''He tried it, but my ANBU agents watch him all the time now." Said Minato.

''Isn't this a little much. ANBU agents?" Asked Jiraiya with some concern.

''It is too dangerous the training for him if he is alone. And we can't supervise it because we have to supervise Yumi's training. Moreover Kushina doesn't want him to become shinobi because he has average chakra reserves. Even with training he would be only a low jounin when he reaches his highest point." Said Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

''Then he won't join the Academy." Said Jiraiya without any concern.

''We haven't decided it yet. But maybe we let him join and after that he will realize the shinobi life isn't made for him." Said Minato and Jiraiya nodded.

''Well you are his parents. You know what is the best for him." Said Jiraiya.

''I will visit you at night and Yumi can sign the contract." Continued Jiraiya.

''Where are you going?" Asked Minato but he realized it was useless to ask this.

''I will do some 'research'." Said Jiraiya and then he left. At night Jiraiya visited Minato's house but Jiraiya was beaten very badly. Jiraiya told them that Naruto visited him when he did his 'important research' and becaue of his loudness the women noticed him and beat him. Minato and Kushina didn't punish Naruto this time because they didn't agree with Jiraiya's habbits but they said if he bothered him when he dis something important and not this so called research he will be punished.

Flashback ends

Flashback Minato

One year after Naruto and Yumi started the Academy Kushina and Minato talked about Naruto and his progress. Naruto wasn't a bad student he was a somewhere in the middle of his class. Maybe he could have been better but his teachers always sent him out from the class because of their idiot reasons. However it didn't stop Naruto he tried harder after everytime. And Kushina didn't like this.

''Minato I am afraid Naruto won't stop. He really wants to be a shinobi. We have to do something about that. You know I don't want him to get hured. He never be as strong as you, me, or Yumi." Said Kushina and Minato agreed with her.

''I agree and I have an idea." Said Minato and Kushina looked at her with curious eyes.

''The daughter of the Wind Daimyo is in the same age like Naruto. Maybe we could make an arrange marriage between them. With this Naruto can train himself but he can't go to dangerous missions because he will be a royalty. Moreover it will make our alliance stronger with them." Said Minato and Kushina nodded.

''I can agree with that. So we can protect our son from the harm." Said Kushina with a smile. However Minato thoughts were about that if this worked they could receive ores in a lower price from Wind country. And who knows what else.

However the Wind Daimyo didn't wanted his daughter to get married so soon. So Minato and Kushina's plan was destroyed.

Flashback ends

Flashback Minato

Minato, Kushina and Yumi walked to the Academy in silence. Naruto followed them from a safe distance. When they arrived to the gate of the Academy the chunin instructor welcomed them.

''Good morning Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama Yumi-sama." Said the instructor with a smile.

''Good morning sensei. How are you on this day?" Asked Yumi.

''I am quite fine. Thank you for asking." Said the instructor.

''I hope Yumi doesn't do anything that would interrupt you during the class." Asked Minato.

''Off course not. She is the perfect student. She always pays attention and notes during the class. Moreover she helps the other students too. You must be proud." Said the instructor.

''Of course I am. She will be a great shinobi. She will be stronger, wiser and better than anyone else. She will show that my and the previous Hokages' teachings are the best." Said Minato and the instructor nodded.

''I couldn't have said better Hokage-sama." Said the instructor then they heard the bell.

''Alright Yumi-sama say bye to your parents the class is going to start." Said the instructor. He bowed then went back to the building. Yumi said bye to her parents then went in. None of them realized that Naruto heard everything. Naruto was angry that the instructor didn't even mentioned him when he always paid attention and noted during the class. But it was more painful that his parents thought so little of him.

Flashback ends

After this third flashback Minato suffered the flashbacks of the war time when he killed hundreds of men and women.

Flashback, Kushina

Kushina was in the kitchen and she cooked the dinner. She cooked ramen. She cooked it 2 times in a week. She loved cooking for her family but this thought was interrupted when she heard that somebody broke something in the house. When she went to check it out she saw it was a vase. She was angry because this vase was from her former home and her mother gave it to her. She immediately called her children.

''Naruto Yumi come here right away." Shouted Kushina. They ran to their mother and saw she was pissed.

''Who broke my favourite vase?" Asked Kushina.

''It couldn't be me Mom. I was in the yard and practiced my taijutsu." Said Yumi and Kushina remembered she actually saw Yumi outside a few minutes ago.

''Then it was you Naruto." Said Kushina.

''But I was in my room. You would have heard me if I had came down." Said Naruto but Kushina didn't believe him. But Naruto didn't know why, because everybody knew that one of the stairs will creak everytime if somebody steps on it. And it is hard not to hear it.

''Maybe you were quiet this time. Now go to your room. You are grounded for a month and because you lied, you don't get dinner tonight." Said Kushina with a serious tone.

''But..but…" Said Naruto.

''Another word and it will be 2 months." Said Kushina and Naruto saw it was useless to fight against her so he went back to his room. After Kushina went back to the kitchen Yumi looked up and saw herself. It was a shadow clone she created to get her brother into trouble. They high fived then the clone disappeared. After this, these kind of accidents happened really often. Minato and Kushina always blamed Naruto, because Yumi was somewhere else. It was funny that they didn't think that she used shadow clones when it was them whom taught her this jutsu. Off course in time they realized it couldn't be Naruto everytime, but by that time it was too late.

Flashback ends

Flashback Kushina

It was a Sunday afternoon when Kushina and the other wives of the shinobi council plus Tsume had a Lady meeting in the Namikaze residence. This time they talked about everything that came to their mind. And while they did this they drank some tasty tea. During the meeting one of the wives asked about Naruto. She hated Naruto and hoped that Kushina would say something that she could use against Naruto.

''Well Naruto is hardly the perfect child. He always makes trouble. He is average at the Academy. And next to Yumi we don't have enough time to him. I try and try but it seems nothing works. However Yumi couldn't be better. She is the best student at the Academy. She always helps me and others. She doesn't look for trouble and so on. I hope she will be just like me." Said Kushina with a smile.

''Aren't you a little vain and hypocrite, Kushina? You were a troublemaker too." Asked Tsume.

''Yes but by their age I beame the good student. And what if I am little vain. Show someone who isn't." Said Kushina.

''Maybe you became a good student because you met Minato. Maybe a girlfriend would change Naruto too." Said Tsume. And the others laughed at this.

''Naruto and a girlfriend? Hardly. Because of his behaviour he doesn't have any friend. If he was like Yumi maye then he would have friends. I tried to bring him up properly, but it looks like not everything can goes according to the plan." Said Kushina and the others nodded because even their kids liked to do stupid things.

Flashback ends

After this flashback Kushina had a flashback about the war times when she killed a lot of people. And after this Minato and Kushina returned to the real World. Both of them panted. They felt like they experienced the flashbacks for hours however it was only a minute. It was hard to breath and they were totally worn out. They collapsed on their knees and everybody was shocked that Naruto managed to make them do this. Naruto stepped in front of them and took out his scythe and he put the blade to their necks. Both of them looked up and saw Naruto's hateful eyes.

''How was it? Did you enjoy the ride with your sins?" Asked Naruto but Kushina and Minato couldn't answer.

''You betrayed me. You wanted to sell me to the Wind Daimyo. You murdered countless people even those who were innocents. Don't forget that you smell of greed, pride, vainity. You disgust me." Said Naruto. Minato and Kushina wanted to say sorry, but before that Naruto continued.

''I could kill you right here and now, but I will not do it. Do you know why?" Asked Naruto and they shocked their heads.

''Because it would be too easy. If I kill you there would be no one except Yumi I could blame for my horrible life. Moreover it is good to see you at my feet. It is so refreshing." Said Naruto and before he could continue Kurotsuchi interrupted him by grabing his arm.

''Naruto please. You made your point. Let them go." Said Kurotsuchi and Naruto stopped.

''Alright. I finish it." Said Naruto and put his scythe on his back.

''Remember this day well Minato because it was the day you could lose your life by your 'weak and useless' son." Said Naruto then he started to walk away. Onoki, Kurotsuchi and the delegate followed him. A minute later they were gone. The senseis helped Minato and Kushina get up. They took them to the hospital. Tsunade made a check up but she didn't find anything. Whatever technique Naruto uses to make others face their sins it doesn't have any traces like other genjutsus.

A few hours later Minato, Kushina and Yumi relaxed at their home. Minato and Kushina told everything they experienced. Yumi was a little happy because she had to face only one sin, but her parents had to face countless sins. And when Yumi heard about the memory when the vase was broken she confessed it was her who broke it moreover every time they punished Naruto it was her who should have been punished, not Naruto. After this they understood that Naruto's hate ran very deep. There is no one who could tell that he will be the same kindhearted boy who he was once.

''Mom, I think Naruto-ni-sama will hate us forever." Said Yumi and Kushina's eyes widened.

''What are you talking about? He will let his hate go. We just have to wait a few years then we will invite him back and we will talk about everything. Who knows maybe by that time he doesn't want to be a shinobi too. Right Minato?" Asked Kushina but Minato didn't answer for a few seconds.

''Maybe Yumi is right this time Kushina. Naruto's hate for us is so great that even I don't know where I should start to make amends." Said Minato and Kushina couldn't believe her ears.

''Minato don't say this. I know Naruto will forgive us and in time he will resign. You know the shinobi life isn't made for him." Said Kushina but Minato only shocked his head.

''Right now we can't do anything about Naruto so we will wait and see what the future has for us." Said Minato then he left the room just like Yumi. Kushina stayed in the room for a few more minutes.

''I know he will forgive us. I know. I know. I know." Said Kushina quiter and quiter and when she finished it she started to cry because she wasn't so sure that she was right.

After Naruto left the village. Sasuke ran away from the village to join Orochimaru. Yumi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were sent to capture him. In time Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari joined to them and with their help they killed the Sound Five. However Yumi, who fought against Sasuke, was defeated by him. With this the mission was failed. After this everybody realized they weren't strong enough so they started to train harder. And for the next 3 years nothing happened. Until Gaara the new Kazekage wasn't kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Konoha sent out one of their best team. The team members were Yumi, Sakura, Kakashi and a former ROOT agent who was the last from Danzo's ROOT program. But becuse he was young they spared him and gave him a new chance. They travelled to Suna and they learned that against the Akatsuki they would not be enough. Moreover Konoha couldn't send any back up. However they got another message that said Iwa sent out a shinobi who would help them. Yumi and the others didn't understand how one man could help them, but it is more than nothing. Of course the Iwa shinobi needed some time to arrive. When he arrived he saw that Deidara, a former Iwa shinobi, flew away with Gaara. He wanted to go after him. But Kakashi, Sai and Yumi has already done that. So he checked what was in the cave. He saw Sakura who wore a similar outfit like 3 years ago. But he saw that she didn't become much stronger. The second person he saw was an old woman. It was Chiyo, one of the Suna elders and grandmother of their current enemy, Sasori of the Red Sand. The Iwa shinobi saw they needed help so he went to say hi.

''Chiyo-sama, we have to fight together if we want to defeat him." Said Sakura and Chiyo nodded.

''Very well Sakura-san, be prepared because Sasori is dangerous." Said Chiyo.

''Come at me. You will be part of my collection." Shouted Sasori from his puppet.

''We can defeat you together freak." Shouted Sakura and before anybody could attack they heard some knocking sound. They looked back and saw a man.

''My apologise, but you don't have any chance against Sasori, Haruno Sakura. Chiyo-sama would be able to fight against him for a time. But she would be defeated too." Said the mysterious man.

''Who are you? And how dare you insult me? I was trained by Hatake Kakashi, one of the strongest jounin in my village." Shouted Sakura.

''I dare to insult you, because you are still a wannabe kunoichi who wants nothing else just to become that pathetic Uchiha's wife." Said the mysterious man then he stepped closer so they could see him.

''Naruto?"

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It was hard to write this one. But while I wrote this chapter I wrote another one-shot. I know it was weird to write a Princess Tutu story but after I watched the whole series (it took 2 days), I couldn't believe how sad the ending was. And that time I got the idea to write that story. I hope you will check it out, because I think it is a pretty good tragedy story. Even I dropped a few tears when I wrote it. **

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 10: The whole vision

''Naruto?" Said the surprised pink haired kunoichi. The man who appeared was Naruto, but now he was taller and his hair was shorter. Moreover he wore an Iwa headband instead of a Konoha one. He walked closer so he could see his opponent. But after he stood in front of Sakura she had to say something.

''Naruto-baka, what the hell are you doing here?" Screamed Sakura with a blood red face. Naruto didn't look back to say anything to her face.

''I am here because I got orders to help you, nothing else." Said Naruto but Sakura wasn't satisfied with the answer. She grabbed his arm to turn him to herself, but the moment she did that she saw that something cut her arm off. She screamed like a banshee and when she looked at Naruto again she swore she saw a demon in a cape and hood. Chiyo grabbed Sakura to calm her down. After this Sakura saw her arm wasn't cut off.

''Did you use a genjutsu on me?" Asked Sakura while she panted.

''No." Said Naruto dryly.

''Then what did you do?" Asked Sakura with some fear.

''What you saw wasn't a genjutsu I learned to control my chakra so well that when someone sense my chakra they saw what could happen to them if they make me angry. However I can make the same thing if someone grab me and I send my chakra into your body. I only sent a small portion of my chakra. But there were occasions when I sent so much chakra into somebody that he killed himself. So be careful the next time." Said Naruto with the same tone.

''You bastard. You just want to try look stronger than Sasuke-kun. But your little trick wouldn't work on him. Anyway it was your fault he left the village because you couldn't accept he was better than any of us and gave him your scythe." Screamed Sakura and Naruto only sighed.

''I wouldn't try to make him mad if I were you little girl." Said Sasori who started to get bored.

''What did you say you freak? I can insult him as much as I want. He contains the soul of the Kyuubi. He is a demon." Screamed Sakura.

''Then you don't know any of his nicknames. Because the demon would be only one of the milder one." Said Sasori.

''Nicknames?" Asked Sakura who had no idea what Sasori talked about.

''Yes. For example: the Butcher of Iwa, the Fallen Angel, the Deathbringer and so on. You are almost as famous as us from the Akatsuki. If you weren't a target we would invite you to join us." Said Sasori from his puppet.

''What kind of names are those. I would bet they are just made up." Said Sakura who wasn't impressed.

''Ohh but you should be afraid of him. Our spies told us after he left Konoha and became an Iwa shinobi he only accepted missions where there was a chance to kill someone. His kill count is nearly a thousand by now. Or maybe more." Said Sasori and Sakura became horrified.

''I have to make you sad but my kill count is nearly 400 or 500." Said Naruto.

''It doesn't matter. You killed a lot of people. You are no better than us." Said Sasori.

''I wouldn't say this anytime, but he is right. You are a murderer, a demon. You killed countless people because you enjoy killing. I suspect they were all innocent." Said Sakura who was sure she was right.

''Innocent?" Asked Naruto and turned to Sakura with eyes which radiated bloodlust. Sakura eyes widened and stepped back a little.

''All of them were everything but innocent. I killed murderers, tyrants, rapist, bandits, people who sold young women for sex slaves or worse, people who wanted to start wars and so on. Maybe I am a murderer and I enjoy killing but I did more than you ever will." Said Naruto and now Sakura was afraid of him. Naruto turned back to Sasori and took out his scythe.

''I had enough of this nobody. Let's start our fight Sasori." Said Naruto and he started to run at him. Chiyo wanted to stop him but Naruto was too fast. Sasori's puppet, Hiruko, opened his mouth and started to fire needles at Naruto. Naruto quickly evaded them. But he had no time to rest because Sasori used the left arm of the puppet. Like the head this fired needles. Naruto knew he couldn't evade all of them so he started to spin his scythe to deflect them. When the attack was over Sasori saw Naruto wasn't injured.

''Impressive, very impressive. There is a very few people who could evade my needles without a scratch. But the play time is over." Said Sasori and sent Hiruko's tail to immobilize Naruto with its poison. However when the tail was near, Naruto cut it off without any problem. Sasori surprised on this and without he could react Naruto appeared in front of him. He pumped his chakra into the scythe and cut into the puppet with so much power that it broke to pieces. And before he could see he killed Sasori something jumped out from the broken Hiruko.

''It was a long time age when somebody could defeat Hiruko and force me out from it. I am impressed Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasori after he stood up. However something was fishy. He was way too young.

'Something is wrong. When I looked at his puppet I didn't see anything so I knew it was a puppet. But I am looking at him now and I don't see any of his sins. Then he is a puppet too. Then where is the real body?' Thought Naruto.

''Okay Sasori, I had enough of your dolls. Where is your real body?" Asked Naruto with an irritated tone.

''Are you blind? He is standing right in front of you." Said Sakura with her annoying tone.

''No, the boy is right. This Sasori who is standing in front of us is too young. But how do you know it is a puppet?" Asked Chiyo from Naruto.

''When I look at somebody's eyes I can see their sins. When I looked at that puppet I destroyed I didn't see anything and the same thing happened when I looked at his eyes." Said Naruto while he pointed to Sasori. However Sasori knew it was no point to hide it anymore. He chuckled then said.

''You are right I am a puppet, but I am more than just a puppet." Said Sasori and he took off his coat. Then he saw the core in the body of the puppet.

''I made myself eternal. I am immortal just like my art. You can't kill me." Said Sasori then started to laugh.

''Don't be so sure. Maybe you transformed your body into a puppet, but that core still makes you a mortal. No one can cheat the Death. And I will make sure of that." Said Naruto.

''We will see." Said Sasori.

'Unfortunately I can't use the Performance of a Hundred Puppets on him, because his speciality is cutting down multiple enemies in short time. So the best option is one but strong puppet. Maybe I could use the Third Kazekage, but I am afraid its fate would be the same just like Hiruko's. So the best option is myself.' Thought Sasori.

''You are very lucky Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't use myself for a very long time now. So be prepaired." Said Sasori and then he activated the flamethrowers in his hand to burn everyone. Everybody jumped away to evade the flames. Sasori wanted to separate the three of them so he could kill them separately. When he saw Sakura was far from the other two he jumped to her to kill her. However Chiyo was faster and with some chakra threads she pulled her away before Sasori could cut her down. Naruto saw this as an openning and tried to cut Sasori down. However Sasori saw him and react in time. The blades, which were on his body, protected him. But Naruto wasn't a fool, he started to pump his chakra into the scythe to make it stronger and sharper. A few seconds later he cut through the blades and broke them. Sasori could jump back in time before Naruto could cut him in two pieces. Chiyo wanted to help Naruto with a few puppets but Naruto refused it because he wanted to kill this bastard. Sasori saw his plan didn't work so the best option was to use the Performance of a Hundred Puppets.

'Even if he is good when there is a lot of enemy he can't avoid getting injured forever. And if he injured by my poison I will win.' Thought Sasori, then he summoned his puppets. However it is hard to move a hundred puppets, so when they attacked Naruto a lot of them were cut down shortly. Naruto made sure he cut off the chakra threads too. But Naruto saw after a little time the puppets became faster and more skillful. It is the problem for someone who fights someone who is a puppeter. It is easier to control less puppet than more, because you don't have to pay attention so much. Naruto started to get tired of these puppets so he made the next best option. He will cut them down in one move. He jumped in the middle of the puppets then started to use his mana. He sent it to the scythe and the blade started to light with blue colour. Suddenly another blade appeared next to the first one. It was blue too. Then the blades became 5 times bigger than normally they would be. It took a seconds to do this and when Naruto was ready with one swift move he cut down every puppet. However not just the Sasori's puppets he cut down Sasori too. When Sasori realized that the core of his body injured severely he fell to his knees. It was way too hard to control the body. He tried to move his fingers but it was impossible. The only thing he could do was talking. Naruto walked to him to finish the job. When Sasori looked at him he saw Naruto was very tired. His last attack used up a lot of his mana. Moreover he had to use a lot of chakra too.

''Like I said, no one can cheat the Death." Said Naruto while he panted.

''Looks like you were right. I will not resist, do what you have to do. My art is finished." Said Sasori and Naruto wanted to cut him down when….

''WAIT!" Screamed Sakura. Naruto turned to her and Sasori looked at her.

''I heard you were Orochimaru's partner. Then you know where he is with my Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

''I was his partner, yes. However I don't know where he is. But someone has to kill that traitor, so I will tell you something. I was supossed to meet one of my spies in 10 days from now, who is spying on Orochimaru. From him you can learn where he is. He will be at the Tenchi bridge. This is all I can say." Said Sasori. Sakura wanted to get more information but Naruto killed him before she could talk.

''Why did you kill him? We could learn more about Orochimaru." Said Sakura with her annoying banshee tone.

''You really believe he would say everything you wanted to know?" Asked Naruto.

''We should have taken him back to the village where they would have interrogated him." Said Sakura.

''Even if I didn't kill him he would have died in a few minutes. With my last attack his core was damaged to the point where he couldn't be saved." Said Naruto, but Sakura didn't believe it.

''You can't know that." Said Sakura.

''He couldn't move his fingers and the only thing he could do was talking. He was dying. End of the story. Now let's find the others." Said Naruto and started to leave. Sakura wanted to stop him but he had already left to find the others. When they found them they were around the dead Kazekage. When Yumi saw his estranged brother she was very happy. However she didn't have time for that. Because Gaara was dead, but with Chiyo's jutsu and Yumi's chakra they managed to revive the Kazekage. With this they can say it was a succesful mission. They saved Gaara and killed Sasori. However Deidara escaped and Chiyo died because of the jutsu he used to revive Gaara. When everybody was about to go home Yumi stopped his brother.

''Wait Ni-sama. Won't you come back with us to Konoha. You know tell us what happened and catch up a little." Asked Yumi.

''It is needless. I have already given my report to Kakashi. He will deliver it to your Kage. Moreover I will come back in a month to tell you about how _wonderful_ my marriage is." Said Naruto and they thought his marriage was a disaster.

''Is it that bad?" Asked Yumi with some concern.

''No. It is pretty good. Kurotsuchi cares about me more than you ever did. And I care about her too because I don't want to be like you or our 'dear parents'." Said Naruto and Yumi became sad.

''I have to go. See you in a month." Said Naruto then he left. After this Yumi with tears in her eyes left with his team. When they returned and told Minato what happened he immediately called Yamato to help out the team because Kakashi was injured. So a few days later Yumi, Sai, Sakura and Yamato left to meet this spy who Sasori spoke about. They wanted to capture him. When they learned the spy was Kabuto, all of them were surprised. However they couldn't capture him because Orochimaru appeared too. They wanted to kill Sasori but fortunately for them Naruto had already killed him. Because they didn't have business with Yumi's team they left. However they couldn't let them escape so they pursued them to their base. When they went in they started to look for Sasuke or anything that could be useful. In time they found Sasuke but he didn't care about them. His only purpose was to kill his brother. And before they could do anything Sasuke with Orochimaru and Kabuto left the base. The mission failed.

After Naruto left Suna he went back to Iwa immediately. He was on missions for 2 whole months now. He wanted to rest a little. It took him 3 days to arrive. He firstly made his report. When he finished that he left but Onoki warned him that Kurotsuchi is mad a little because she didn't see him too much in the last few months. When he arrived at home he prepared for everything. They had their own apartment in the village. So when he opened the door he thought something would fly to his face, but the only thing he saw was Kurotsuchi who stood in front of him with her arms folded. Naruto knew she was pissed.

''Hi Kurotsuchi. How are you? Were you at the hair-dresser?" Asked Naruto but his bluff didn't work.

''Nice try Naruto, but you can't fool me. Where were you in the last 2 months?" Asked Kurotsuchi with an angry tone.

''I did missions like always." Said Naruto.

''And I waited you every night to come home. I cooked dinner, made you a bath, but nothing. And you didn't tell me anything about this so called 'I have to do this countless missions'. I start to think you want to avoid me." Said Kurotsuchi then sat on the sofa. Naruto saw he had to do something. Maybe Naruto was a killer but he loved Kurotsuchi.

''I am sorry. I didn't want to make you angry. It is just…" Said Naruto. Kurotsuchi looked at him then he sighed.

''It just we have to go back to Konoha in a month. And I don't want to go back there. After this 3 years in Iwa my blood calmed down. Here I don't have to care about my traitor parents, a powerhungry civilian council and bastards who want to take my scythe. Here the only thing I have to care about is you. And I have just wanted to distract myself from returning to Konoha. Because I am afraid if I return my blood will boil again." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi understood it.

''Why didn't just tell me. We are married, we are supposed to talk about the problems and solve them." Said Kurotsuchi and Naruto nodded.

''You are right. I am sorry." Said Naruto then he stood up.

''Come I will take you to a restaurant to placate you." Said Naruto but Kurotsuchi had other plans.

''I don't feel like going out. I want to stay home with you. And because I was so lonely I want you to pamper me." Said Kurotsuchi but Naruto didn't understand.

''What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

''I mean that shut up, pants off and hold on." Said Kurotsuchi then jumped on Naruto. While they enjoyed themself something interesting happened in the chamber of the Great Toad Sage. The Sage was resting when suddenly had another vision. It was similar like the previous one but more cruel. He called Fukasaku immediately.

''Fukasaku call Jiraiya immediately, I had a vision." Said the sage and Fukasaku summoned Jiraiya right away.

''What the…?" Asked the surprised toad summoner.

''Before you start why we did summon you, the Sage had a vision." Said Fukasaku and Jiraiya turned to the Sage.

''I am listening." Said Jiraiya and the Sage nodded.

''I saw the full vision now. I saw a boy with black hair and a scythe. He kneeled before 2 gravestones then with that scythe he destroyed the Shinobi World in his anger and sorrow. The Hidden Villages were in flames and the shinobis were all dead. He will bring the Hell on this World." Said the Sage.

''Wait a minute. You said he had black hair right?" Asked Jiraiya and the Sage nodded.

''Then he didn't look like this." Said Jiraiya and transformed to Naruto. The Sage looked at him then said.

''There are similarities but no. Like I said he had black hair and he didn't have whisker marks on his face." Said the Sage.

''And the scythe looked like this?" Asked Jiraiya and Jiraiya transformed a scroll to the scythe. The Sage looked at this too and nodded.

''Yes the scythe looked like this." Said the Sage and Jiraiya started to think. If it isn't Naruto who will destroy the World then who will be. Someone very strong and somehow he took the scythe from can it be? These thoughts went through Jiraiya's mind.

''Thank you Great Sage. I have to tell this to Minato, maybe he has an idea who this black haired boy is." Said Jiraiya but before he could leave the Sage stopped him.

''Be careful Jiraiya, because this boy doesn't know the meaning of mercy. He will kill everyone who stands in his way." Said the Sage then Jiraiya went back to Konoha. When he arrived he immediately told everything to Minato. He was glad it wasn't Naruto who will destroy the World. However he didn't know anybody who could this black haired boy be. So the best option was right now is to wait.

One month later Naruto and Kurotsuchi returned to the village. Kurotsuchi was happy because of something but Naruto was annoyed. Firstly because he had to be here. The second is that he felt the eyes on him. The villagers weren't too happy that he came back, moreover that coward Hinata watched him too. It looks like she couldn't move on. They didn't want to stay too long. They will talk a little and the next day leave immediately. When they arrived to the Hokage's office there were Minato, Kushina, Yumi, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

''Hello 'dear Father'. I have returned as you asked from us." Said Naruto dryly.

''It is good you are back Naruto. I hope everything is good in Iwa?" Asked Minato.

''Yes everything is good, but if you wanted to know this I could have sent a letter too." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi hit his arm.

''Don't be rude. Anyway we have to tell them _that_ anyway. And _that_ isn't something you can tell in a letter." Said Kurotsuchi.

''They don't have to know about _that_." Said Naruto and now everybody was curious what _that_ is.

''Can you tell me what are you talking about?" Asked Jiraiya.

''It is nothing important." Said Naruto but Kurotsuchi hit his arm again.

''How can you say it is not important when it is?" Asked Kurotsuchi.

''I meant it wasn't important for them." Said Naruto.

''Well if you don't want to tell them then I will tell." Said Kurotsuchi who was a little angry at Naruto who didn't want to tell this important news.

''What is this important thing?" Asked Minato then Kurotsuchi answered.

''I am pregnant." Said Kurotsuchi and when the others heard that their jaws dropped. Kushina was happy because she will be a grandmother and Yumi was happy because she will be an aunt. But Jiraiya and Minato realized something else.

'The Sage said the black-haired boy was similar to Naruto. Kurotsuchi doesn't have whisker marks and she has black hair. And Naruto would give his scythe to his child when he would be old enough.' Thought Jiraiya and Minato thought similarly but they could agree with one thing.

Naruto's son is the one who the Sage talked about. He will be the one who will destroy the Shinobi World.

**Hello everyone I am back. I am sorry I disappeared in the last few months but I was busy because of the school. I hope you are allright and like the new chapter too.**

**Rate and tell me what you thing.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

Chapter 11: It was over before it started

''I am pregnant." Said Kurotsuchi and everybody's jaw dropped. Kushina was very happy because she would be a grandmother and Yumi was happy because she would be an aunt. But Jiraiya and Minato knew immediately that Naruto's child will be the one who the Great Toad Sage spoke about. He will destroy the Shinobi World.

''I am so happy for you Ni-sama. You are happy too, right?" Asked Yumi with an overjoyed face which Kushina had too. However Minato and Jiraiya only frowned.

''I am happy, but my happiness isn't your concern so don't care about it." Said Naruto sternly and Yumi became a little sad because after 3 years her brother still hated them.

''Ohh come on Naruto don't be rude. She is just happy because she will be an aunt. Anyway do you know the baby's gender?" Asked Kushina with a smile on her face.

''We don't know it yet. But I want it to be a surprise." Said Kurotsuchi while she touched her belly where her baby was growing.

''Naruto, don't you think it is a little early for you to become parents?" Asked Minato suddenly and when everybody heard his question they looked at him immediately.

''What are you talking about 'Father'? Wasn't it you who wanted from me to have a child from Kurotsuchi?" Asked Naruto with his serious tone.

''Yes I asked that but I didn't except that it will happen so fast. You are only 16 years old. I hoped you would try to make a child when you are 20 years old." Said Minato but Naruto already had enough of Minato when he opened his mouth the first time. Who was he to tell him when he can have a child. He ruined his first 13 years of life. He will not let him to ruin the rest of it.

''Then what do you want now? Because it looks like you change your plan every second minute when it is about me." Said Naruto. Minato knew he had to say something that would upset them but without a plan the Shinobi World will be destroyed.

''I think it would be better if you and Kurotsuchi move here in Konoha while you bring up your child. I and Kushina can help you with it. He can attend to the Academy here and he can become a splendid Konoha shinobi. I will write a letter for the Tsuchikage right away and…" Said Minato but suddenly a scythe flew away right next to his face and landed in the wall. Naruto experienced what he wanted to avoid with all cost. He felt that his blood boil with unimaginable anger.

''You really are full of yourself if you think I will let my child to be here while we bring him/her up. I will not let you brainwash my child. Moreover my child's life wouldn't be better here like mine was. Every goddamn villager would attack him because he/she would be the spawn of the Demon in their eyes. So you can forget about it. Anyway why did you refer my child as 'he'? Do you know something that I don't?" Said Naruto with pure anger.

''Naruto I just want the best for you and our family." Said Minato with a smile.

''This is MY family and NOT YOURS. Remember it. Moreover you weren't the best parents for me so why should I believe what you would tell me about bringing up a child. But you still didn't answer my question. Why did you refer my child as a 'he'?" Said Naruto but Minato didn't want to tell anything.

''Well I just believe it will be a boy nothing else." Said Minato but Naruto learned to notice when somebody lied. And Minato lied big time.

''Minato is right Naruto. You are too young to bring up a child. It would be better for you to stay here and…" Said Jiraiya but suddenly Naruto started to radiate his enormous bloodlust at Jiraiya. Jiraiya felt it and he didn't collapse like the lot of others who felt his bloodlust before. But Jiraiya started to sweat and tremble. His own body knew Naruto was dangerous. He spent the last 3 years to become strong and yes he is stronger than ever.

''Shut it pervert. Or I will show you why I am called the Butcher of Iwa." Said Naruto and Jiraiya suddenly remembered the reports about that incident that gave him that name. Naruto's mission was to investigate a supposedly uninhabited castle because the locals heard weird noises from there and a lot of villagers disappeared. When Naruto started to investigate he found out that one of Orochimaru's subbordinates made inhuman research and started to create an army for Orochimaru. However Naruto shut him down. He killed the doctor and everybody else too because the doctor used the villagers to create brainless monsters. And the most mercifull thing Naruto could do was to cut them down. In less than an hour he killed everyone, he killed at least 150 people. There were men, women, young and old. But Naruto couldn't do anything, they were no longer humans, they had to die. However the villagers didn't see this as an act of mercy but a lunatic's massacre. After this they started to call him as the Butcher of Iwa and the castle got a new name: the Red Castle.

''I think we should go Kurotsuchi. Before I start another massacre here." Said Naruto. He grabbed his scythe and started to leave.

''We told you everything you needed to know. Tomorrow we return to Iwa. And don't you dare do anything stupid to us." Said Naruto then he left the room. Kurotsuchi only sighed because of her husband's behaviour but she couldn't do anything. He was like this when it was about his family. She bowed and apologized instead of Naruto then went after her husband.

''Well it could have been worse." Said Yumi who tried to do something about the awkward silence.

''Everybody please leave my office except you Jiraiya. I have to talk to you." Said Minato and the others left without question the reason for this sudden order. After they left Minato activated the privacy seal and closed off the room.

''What do you think Sensei?" Asked Minato ith some concern.

''We have to do something about the child before it is too late. My suggestion is to kill him and the mother immediately. And I am sorry I have to say this Minato but Naruto must die too. With this we can avoid that the prophecy repeat itself. Naruto sealed his fate when he found the scythe." Said Jiraiya. Minato only sighed and nodded.

''You are right but if we act carelessly we will doom the whole World. We have to kill him but let's think about a plan. We can't just send an assassin to kill them. Naruto would know immediately it was us. I think the best option is to wait a few years and train a special team for this purpose." Said Minato but Jiraiya wasn't so sure about this.

''Are you sure Minato? Is it wise to wait years? What if something happens and…?" Asked Jiraiya but Minato interrupted him.

''Don't worry. The child will be dead before he is 6 years old." Said Minato. Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

While Minato and Jiraiya discussed their plans Kushina and Yumi tried to find Naruto and Kurotsuchi. It took some time but they found them in the park where they tried to relax. They approached them and tried to talk about their marriage, how they lived in Iwa, Naruto's missions and nicknames and of course the baby. Naruto didn't talk much, but Kurotsuchi couldn't stop talking about the baby. Naruto thought her half-crazy hormones made her talk that much. He didn't try to stop her because she was always so happy when her baby was the issue. So Naruto didn't stop her even though she talked to his less favourite people.

The next day before they left the village Minato tried to convince them one more time to stay in the village where they could bring up child with total safe. However Naruto knew that Minato was planning something and because of this he wanted to keep his family as far away from Konoha as he could. So Naruto said they wouldn't stay here. Kushina was heartbroken because she couldn't see her grandchild. She begged them that at least send some photos or something that she could know how he or she looked like. Naruto only sighed then said they would send some pictures but that's it. Kushina thanked them then Naruto and Kurotsuchi left the village.

After their visit the events accelerated. The Akatsuki continued catching all of the Jinchurikis. They managed to catch all of them except Killer Bee, Yumi and Naruto. Sasuke killed Orochimaru, or at least one of his bodies then looked for Itachi. He managed to kill his elder brother, but a little time later he learned that he was dying and that was the reason of his victory. Of course he met Uchiha Obito who introduced himself as Uchiha Madara. He told him everything about Itachi and because of this Sasuke found a purpose. He wanted to destroy Konoha for what they have done to his clan. Of course Itachi wasn't the only one who died from the Akatsuki. After Hidan and Kakuzu killed their Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, Shikamaru and his team hunted down the 2 immortals. Shikamaru managed to defeat Hidan by burying him and Yumi killed Kakuzu with her new jutsu, the Rasenshuriken. Moreover Sasuke killed Deidara. To be precise he blowed himself up to kill Sasuke, but he managed to escape from the explosion. However before Jiraiya could go to the Rain village to spy a little. The Akatsuki's leader, Pain, attacked Konoha and destroyed the village. But Yumi, who mastered the Sage mode, managed to defeat Pain and convince him to bring back those he killed during the attack. After the attack the Raikage's shinobis appeared in Konoha to invite the Hokage for a submit. It appears Sasuke kidnapped Killer Bee who was the little brother of the Raikage and it looked like he joined the Akatsuki. And the Raikage wanted to clear up the things about the Akatsuki and what they should do about them. Minato knew it was important so he left immediately. His guards were Kakashi and Yamato. They arrived a few days later because the submit was held in Iron country, the country of the Samurais. When they arrived they saw the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards just went inside. What suprised them that one of his bodyguards was Naruto himself. Minato hurried to them to talk them.

''Greetings Tsuchikage-done. It is pleasure to see you again." Said Minato and bowed a little.

''Hello Hokage-dono. It is good to see you too." Said Onoki and bowed a little.

''I hope my son doesn't cause any trouble for you." Said Minato and Naruto already felt Minato's intentions.

''You don't have to worry about your son Hokage-dono. He takes his responsibility seriously. So I don't think you have to worry about him." Said Onoki and Naruto smiled behind him. He was glad he told everything what happened in Konoha months ago. With this Onoki made sure Minato didn't try to do anything stupid.

''But I think we should hurry because the submit will start in a few minutes." Said Onoki and Minato nodded. They went in and met the other Kages. Gaara from Suna, A from Kumo, and Terumi Mei from Mist village. After they started the submit. The summit was all about that A blamed the other villages to let the Akatsuki to be formed. They fought with eachother at least an hour then suddenly a white amorph person appeared at the center of the chamber. It was Zetsu.

''Greetings Kages." Said Zetsu and the Kages with their bodyguards took up a protective stance immediately.

''Calm down I didn't came here to fight. Anyway even the weakest bodyguard could kill me. I am only a messanger." Said Zetsu but the others didn't really believed it.

''What do you want?" Asked Minato.

''Uchihu Sasuke is on his way here to kill you Yondaime Hokage, because of what you and the elders did the Uchiha clan." Said Zetsu and unfortunately Minato knew what he talked about. It seemed Sasuke learned the truth about the Uchiha clan and their little rebellion plan. However before anybody could say anything they heard the explosions.

''It looks like they have arrived. Well good luck then." Said Zetsu but A suddenly grabbed his neck to stop his escape.

''You are not going anywhere. You will tell us everything we want to know about your little organization." Said A but Zetsu only smiled then he started to grow in every direction. A knew what he wanted to do and he threw Zetsu away who blew up a few seconds later. He didn't kill anybody but he destroyed a big part of wall in the chamber. A after this didn't wait he went out finding Sasuke. Minato and his bodyguards did the same and Onoki ordered also Naruto to go and capture him. When Naruto arrived where the fighting was he saw that one of A's bodyguards heal his arm. The Raikage had to cut his hand of before the Amaterasu burn his whole arm. Naruto looked Sasuke then smiled.

''Uchiha Sasuke. It is good to see you. I see you learned a few new tricks." Said Naruto

''Loser. I can't say I am completly unhappy to see you, because this time I can kill you and take that scythe of yours. Moreover I want to kill you because you killed Danzo before I could." Said Sasuke while he walked a little closer to Naruto. Naruto looked into his eyes and saw all of his sins.

''Uchiha Sasuke, you are a murderer and traitor. You smell of the sin of greed, pride and vain. I would gladly send you to the judge of the dead. But my order was to capture you. So I will only crash you." Said Naruto and drew his scythe and prepaired for battle.

''You will only die here loser. And I will be the one who crashes you." Said Sasuke and drew his sword. They didn't waste anymore time they charged at eachother. Firstly they used their weapons. They used them in unbelievable speed. Those who looked at it only could saw them while the blades sparkled when they met. During the blade fight Sasuke used small fireballs to confuse Naruto but he evaded them or let them hit him. One of the special powers of the scythe was that it made his body resistant against fire. This was the reason Dante survived the heat in the hell too.

''Your weak fire could never hurt me. Even the Flames of Hell could not hurt me." Said Naruto to anger Sasuke and made him do a mistake. But Sasuke only smiled after this.

''We will see. Amaterasu." Shouted Sasuke and activated his Mangekyou sharingan. He used his black flames on Naruto to kill him. The others who were on the edge of the room shouted at Naruto to evade it. But Naruto only let Sasuke to hit him. Black flames appeared on Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh.

''Let's see you can survive this." Said Sasuke and he waited some screaming but nothing happened.

''Really this is the best you can do. Like I said even the flames from the Hell could not hurt me." Said Naruto and he brushed away the flames on the floor. He couldn't put it out because of the flames ability. But the fact that the flames couldn't hurt him and he could brush it away like it was just some bug on a jacket made clear that with fire he can't be killed. Sasuke was angry an afraid at the same time. One of his most powerful technique was defeated without that Naruto broke a sweat. While Sasuke hasitated because of the shock Naruto attacked him. He hit Sasuke few times then he threw him to the wall. Naruto tried to attack again but before he could do that a strange arm hit him. The arm was made of strange bones and burned with purple flame. Sauke came out from the ruins of the wall and Naruto saw the arm was created by him. Moreover Sasuke was covered with ribs which burned with purple flames too. Sasuke was injured and his eyes bleeded too but he didn't let that anybody defeat him so easily.

''This is the Susanoo, loser. With this power I will defeat you." Said Sasuke then he created a sword in the arm of the Susanoo and attacked Naruto. Naruto could fend off the attacks with the scythe but the Susanoo's power was enormous. With one attack Naruto was sent to the wall and Sasuke didn't stop he attacked Naruto as many times as he could. However Sasuke didn't know Naruto was hoping for this. Sasuke was tired after 5 minutes of using the Susanoo. Naruto noticed this and prepaired for a counter attack.

''Looks like you are out of chakra. It is time to finish this." Said a heavily injured Naruto to the tired Sasuke.

''Yes and I will kill you loser." Said Sasuke but before he could attack he saw Naruto did a few handsigns and black wings appeared on his back.

''Undivine armour." Said Naruto and his injuries healed immediately and his chakra capacity returned to the half of his full capacity.

''What kind of technique is that?" Asked Sasuke and Naruto only smiled.

''You would know if you weren't late at the Chuunin exams." Said Naruto and he immediately summoned Chains of Judecca and binded Sasuke. Then Naruto with the chains started to hit Sasuke to a wall then to another. He continued this untill the Susanno disappeared. When the Susanoo disappeared Naruto knew Sasuke didn't have enough chakra to fight so he let him go by threwing him to the floor. Naruto started to walk to him and when he was close enough Sasuke suddenly jumped up with his sword in his hand to kill him with his last of his power. But Naruto was faster he drew his scythe and when Sasuke was near enough he cut of his hand which held the blade. Sasuke screamed and Naruto quickly knocked him out.

''Someone come down quickly and heal his arm before he dies." Said Naruto and the Raikage's bodyguard came down. It was the one who healed the Raikage's arm. Minato came down too and put a seal on Sasuke to paralyze him and when Sasuke was stabilized he was sealed away in a storage seal so he couldn't escape again.

''Thank you capturing Uchiha Sasuke. But did you really have to cut his arm off?" Asked Minato.

''Be happy I didn't cut off his head insted. Now I have to return to the Tsuchikage and make my report." Said Naruto then he and the others returned to the other Kages. Naruto made his report quickly but before they could continue the meeting an other uninvited quest appeared in the chamber.

''Hello there Kages. My name is Uchiha Madara and it is pleasure to finally meet you." Said the masked stranger.

''You can't be Madara. Madara was killed by Senju Hashirama." Said Onoki.

''Correction, he almost killed me but I managed to escape, but not without a price. Because of the fight I gained very serious injuries, that is why I created the Akatsuki, which you want to destroy." Said Madara but he didn't notice that Naruto looked into his eye and was surprised what he saw.

''And what do you want?" Asked Terumi Mei, the Mizukage.

''I want you to hand over the Hachibi and the Kyuubi." Said Madara.

''What are you talking about? You have already captured my brother." Shouted A from his seat.

''Unfortunately he tricked Sasuke and managed to escape." Said Madara and now A realized his brother escaped to have some fun.

''That little ungracefull…, when I have my hands on him he will wish he would never escape from the village." Said the Raikage.

''We will not give you the Bijuus Madara." Said Minato and Madara could only sigh.

''Then it will be war. I will announce the start of the 4th Great Shinobi War, where I destroy you and your villages and create the everlasting piece." Said Madara but before he could leave Naruto stopped him.

''Hold it for a minute Madara, or should I call you Uchiha Obito?" Said Naruto and Madara's eyes widened.

''Naruto what are you talking about? Obito died years ago." Said Minato.

''He is not dead. He is standing right over there. He wasn't killed. Uchiha Madara saved him then he turned him to his side. And now they want to destroy our World by creating an eternal illusion." Said Naruto and the other Kages looked at the man who claimed hiself Madara. Madara only sighed then took off his mask.

''I think I can stop the pretending." Said Madara and took of his mask and now Minato saw it was really Obito.

''I am Uchiha Obito and everything what Naruto said is true." Said Obito.

''But why Obito?" Asked Minato.

''Because this World is rotten. I will destroy it and create a new one where I can be with Rin again." Said Obito and now Minato understood it. The fact that Kakashi killed Rin made Obito to turn against Konoha and all of the other nations.

''Sorry Obito but I will not let you do it." Said Naruto but Obito only laughed at him.

''And how will you stop me?" Asked the sharingan user.

''I will cut you down like others cut down a pig." Said Naruto.

''You can't kill me that easily." Said Obito and before he knew it Naruto was right behind him.

''You are fast, but I think you know that phyical attacks can't do anything against me. The moment you strike me down my body becomes matterless and your weapon will go through my body." Said Obito but Naruto only smiled.

''That would be the case if it was a normal weapon I used. But I use the scythe of the Death wich can cut more than just flesh." Said Naruto and Obito eyes widened.

''What?!" Shouted Obito but before he could evade the attack it was too late. Naruto put his blade on his harm and penetrate Obito's chest. Obito wanted to use his sharingan but before he could do that Naruto quickly put a seal on him that deactivated his sharingan's power. The notes he got about sharingan was very usefull. It took years but Naruto managed to create a seal to stop the sharingan's power. But the seal was far from perfect. It would only last 5 minutes.

''It is over Obito. You and your ambitions die." Said Naruto and pulled out the blade from Obito.

''How? How could you defeat me?" Asked Obito using the last fibers of his strength.

''I discovered this a year ago, so if you would have done this nonsense then even I couldn't kill you. But the fact is the scythe was not made to cut flesh. It only did that because I wasn't aware its true purpose, so it could be used like a normal weapon. But one year ago I was in a very tight situation. I had to fight some rouge Snow Shinobis who used an advanced type of the chakra armour. And I couldn't do anything and then I realized what the Death's real purpose was. It was to harvest the souls of the wicked. And when I realized this my scythe could go through their armour and cut their soul and with this they were dead. And now you can be matterless but your soul is still here which I can attack. You were defeated before you even started to fight." Said Naruto. But Obito only smiled.

''It doesn't matter. Even if I die somebody will take my place and destroy this rotten World." Said Obito.

''Maybe, but not today." Said Naruto and he killed Obito before the seal was deactivated. Naruto took his soul then turned to the Kages.

''You can continue now." Said Naruto then he returned to the Tsuchikage. After this whole event the Kages agreed that maybe Obito was dead but Kabuto and a few Akatsuki members were still out there and they would create battues to find them and kill them. They didn't talk about Orochimaru because Sasuke killed him at least that's what they thought. Moreover they agreed that they would find Obito's hideout and return the Bijuus to the villages. They agreed a few more things and the next day everybody returned to their home. The other Kages thanked Naruto for what he did. Moreover Onoki asured him he will receive a very big sum of money for his doings and the Daimyou will award him. After Naruto returned home he received that big sum of money and unfortunately Kurotsuchi was in a bad emotional state and demanded from Naruto to buy a lot of baby goods. He bought furnitures, clothes, toys etc. He spent half of the money to satisfy his wife. Fortunately a few months later their son was born. He was a very cute baby. He had some black hair ont he top of his head. They named him Kumada. The delivery went without any problem but Kurotsuchi grabbed Naruto's hand so strongly she almost broke all of his bones in his hand. When Kumada was a month old Naruto and Kurotsuchi sent a few pictures about him to Minato and Kushina. They wanted to meet their grandson in person but Naruto didn't let them to meet his son. Kushina was devastated that she couldn't meet her grandchild. However when Minato saw how Kumada looked like he was sure he would be one the Sage talked about. He had black hair and he didn't have whisker marks. When Minato told this to Jiraiya they started to prepaire a special team to kill Naruto and his family.

Six years passed and Kumada was now a lively six years old boy. He really loved living in Iwa. He always walked all around the village and tried to discover new things. He was a curious one but still he liked pranking here and there. He had a lot of friends and he often spent his time with them. But he especially loved his parents. They gave everything what he needed but he wasn't spoiled. When he got into trouble because of his pranking he was grounded or he had to more chores etc. But it didn't change the fact that Naruto and Kurotsuchi loved Kumada very much. Right now 3 of them stood in front of the Tsuchikage who was still Onoki. He saw better days but he still didn't want to give up his seat. Onoki told them that a noble invited Naruto and his family for a meeting. This noble heard about Naruto. He wanted to meet him and his family in person and wanted to ask his help. He didn't tell what the misson is exatly because this noble had a lot of enemies so he didn't tell details. The message only said it is very important and the award will be huge. Naruto sensed that something is fishy, because this noble asked his whole family. Onoki agreed with him but the seal on the message was from one of the wealthiest noble family in Earth country and they couldn't say no to his invitation. But for savity Onoki ordered 2 jounin to go with Naruto and his family. The next morning they stood in front of the village gate. Naruto and the jounins carried their essentials and Kurotsuchi carried Kumada. Kumada could use chakra but they will go max speed and he couldn't keep up the pace.

''All right, everyone is ready?" Asked Naruto and the others nodded.

''Then let's go." Said Naruto and they started their journey, but Naruto and his family still didn't know they were walking into a trap where not everybody could escape.

**Hello everyone I am back. I am sorry I disappeared so suddenly but because of the epidemic my whole life was fallen over. My school was closed and they had to find other methods to do the classes, then my exam period came and I didn't have time to write. But now I have more spare time and I will write as much as I can. I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be the one which will decide Kumada's fate.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

Chapter 12: The Death can not be killed because…

Naruto with his wife, Kurotsuchi, and son, Uzumaki Kumada, travelled through the forest area of Earth country. 2 jounins followed them who were their so called bodyguards. They were young but experienced shinobis. First one's name was Koboyashi. He was a tall, bald man. Kumada liked to call him egg-head. The other one's name was Yoshida. He was a little shorter. He had short black hair and a small goatee. Naruto still wore the same clothes, Kurotsuchi always wanted to change his wardrobe but this is the only thing that Naruto didn't let her. Kurotsuchi wore a standard Jounin outfit just like the other jounins who followed them. Kumada wore an ANBU style black trousers, dark green shirt and a black jacket. He had black hair and blue eyes. Moreover he wore a stone necklace. Onoki gave him that a few years ago. It gives a signal to Onoki if he breaks it. With this Onoki will know if Kumada was in danger. Onoki really liked Kumada because he showed more respect towards him than Kurotsuchi ever did. That's why he gave Kumada that necklace because Onoki knew it would come in handy one day. The Journey to the noble's castle was at least 3 days. Unfortunately there weren't inns where they could stay for the night so they always camped. When the first day started to come to an end Naruto and the others quickly found a place where they could make a camp. When they did that Kurotsuchi started make dinner, while Naruto and Kumada made the tents and Yoshida with Kobayashi went to refill there water bottles. And maybe catch a few fishes. When they returned they immediately gave the water to Naruto and the others. However Kumada always refused the water because he brought his favourite fruit juice. His parents could only shake their head on their son's behaviour. But he is only six years old. He would grow out of it in a few years. The next day when Naruto and Kumada packed away the tent Naruto saw a strange thing on his hand. His hand was shaking. Kurotsuchi saw this and asked him what was wrong but then the shaking stopped. They continued the journey but something was off. By the end of the second day the shaking appeared on Naruto again and Kurotsuchi started to shake too. They couldn't continue the journey like this so they stayed for a day. However the situation only became worse. Kurotsuchi had a fewer, muscle pain and couldn't move too much. Naruto felt the same symphtoms but his body was stronger so he could bear the pain. They thought they got some virus, or eat something which was poisonous but strangely Kumada and the others were perfectly fine. There was a village not far from their location so they best chance was to go there. However the village was at least half a day from where they were. But it was the only option for them, because they couldn't sent a message from the forest right now. Most of the things they carried were left behind. They only took food and water. Because Kurotsuchi couldn't move Kobayashi carried her and Yoshida carried Kumada. Naruto had some strenght left but still they had to stop after every 2 hours to rest. With this it took them a day to arrive at the village. And when they arrived they were shocked. The village was empty. It looked like it was abandoned years ago. Because they didn't have any better choices Naruto ordered to Yoshida to go the nearest shinobi outpost and ask for help. They didn't go there because it was 1 and half day long journey and they weren't sure they could make it. So Yoshida went to get some help and the others stayed in the abandoned village. However both Kurotsuchi's and Naruto's condition became worse after every hour. Naruto still could bare the pain but Kurotsuchi couldn't. She was pale, her fewer was very high. Kumada was very worried for his parents and he didn't left his mother's side even for a minute. Naruto was happy that his son cared so much about his mother. When the Sun came up the next morning Naruto felt himself pretty weak. He could barely stood up. When she checked on Kurotsuchi she was still breathing but just barely. He hoped that Yoshida would come back soon, or this village would be their grave. Kumada was sleeping next to Kurotsuchi, but Naruto didn't see Kobayashi anywhere. He started to look for him. When he stepped outside of the house where they camped. He has already sensed a few people's present. Then his 6th sense kicked in and he managaed to avoid a few shurikens which was aimed to kill him. Naruto could evade them but just barely. When Naruto looked up he saw a few ANBU agents. They looked like as if they came from Konoha.

''Who are you? Why did you attack me?" Ased Naruto but the agents didn't answer just threw another a couple of shurikens. Naruto didn't have enough strenght to evade them so he drew his scythe and protected himself with that.

''Who are you working for? Are you the remnants of Danzo's pathetic ROOT ANBU?" Asked Naruto and this time they answered.

''We were sent here to kill you and your family Uzumaki Naruto." Said the agent.

''What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Naruto who didn't understand a thing.

''With your death we can avoid the destruction of our World." Said the agent but Naruto still didn't understand. Then Kumada came out because he heard the noises.

''Dad? What is going on?" Asked Kumada. And Naruto shouted at him immediately.

''Go inside and don't come out until I say so. Activate the barrier around you and your mother." Shouted Naruto and Kumada ran back immediately to his mother. Naruto and Kurotsuchi taught him that whenever there is danger he had to whatever his parents said without a question. So Kumada did what Naruto said. Naruto was weak at this moment but he would be damned to let these punks to hurt his family.

''Kill him." Ordered the ANBU agent who was most likely their captain. Then suddenly 200 ANBU agents appeared before Naruto moreover Yoshida and Kobayashi were with them.

''Yoshida, Kobayashi? You betrayed us?" Asked Naruto.

''They were our sleeping agents for years. They spied on you and your family. Moreover they were the ones who poisoned your water." Said the agent. But what made Naruto really angry that he didn't check them if they were traitors becuase he never thought there would be anyone from Iwa who would betray him. When he announced that he hates Minato with all of his heart for what he did to him he immediately found the common ground with the other shinobis in Iwa. But these 2 were different. If they were sleeping agents then they were from Konoha.

''So my goddamn father sent you to kill me and my family. And these 2 poisoned us to weaken me. Maybe I am not on 100% but, if you want to get them you have to go through me firstly." Said Naruto but he was barely standing.

''That is the plan. Attack." Shouted the ANBU captain and the agents attacked Naruto. Naruto put on a protective stance. However there were too many of them and he could only defend himself from half of the attacks. The agents used kunais, swords as weapons. The others used water and earth type jutsus. They have already known the fire wouldn't do a thing and Naruto most likely inherited his father's wind type chakra so it wouldn't do too much damage if they used lighning jutsus. They attacked him without a stop for half an hour. And when they finished it Naruto was bloody and full of injuries. He could stand with the help of the scythe. He panted and tried to attack but the poison weakened him too much.

''You bastards. I will not just kill you. I will torture you, maul you and…" Said Naruto but the captain interrupted him.

''You will do nothing demon. You just die here. But we have a surprise for you. Bring them here." Said the captain and 2 agents brought Kurotsuchi and Kumada who were binded and the worst thing is they took away Kumada's necklace so they couldn't signal to Onoki.

''LET THEM GO!" Shouted Naruto and suddenly charged at the captain. When the captain saw this he activated his lighning jutsu on his arm. And when Naruto was close enough he evaded his scythe and with a precise aim penetrated his heart. The worst thing is Kumada saw the whole thing. The agents didn't let him to turn away.

''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Screamed Kumada and he started to tear up. Naruto was at the gate of death.

''For Konoha." Said the captain. But Naruto didn't want to go to the next World without taking at least one of them with him.

''I will take you with myself to the Hell." Said Naruto and he held up the scythe to strike down but suddenly another, one-armed, agent appeared and cut Naruto's hand off.

''I will take this if you don't mind." Said the one-armed agent. Then the captain pulled his hand out from Naruto chest.

''This is the end demon." Said the captain but Naruto only chuckled.

''Maybe you killed me now but remember this. The Death can not be killed because….." Said Naruto but then the one-armed agent cut his head off too. Even worse that Kumada saw this too.

''Good. One of them is already dead. Continue with this woman." Said the captain.

''Leave my mom alone or I will…" Said Kumada in his anger, but he was still crying because of events. He was interrupted because the agents who held him down hit him.

''Silence you little whiney brat. You will have your turn." Said the agent.

''So what should we do with the woman. She is knocked out but still breathing." Asked one of the agents.

''Captain, can I have a suggestion?" Asked one of the agents and the captain nodded.

''The main danger is no more, because the demon is dead. And most of us are tired from these last few years of hard training. And what I want to say is that let's have some fun with these 2. You know to let out some stream." Said the agent but the captain didn't really understand it.

''What do you mean?" Asked the captain.

''Some of us still has a little business with the demon. But because you have already killed him we couldn't avenge our loved ones. But here is his son and wife. We want to avenge them through them." Said the agent and now the captain understood it.

''You want to torture them." Said the captain and the agent nodded. The captain wasn't really sure about this but he was right. The main danger was defeated and they had a rough few years. Maybe just this time he could let them have some fun.

''All right but don't let them get away. Moreover nobody must talk about this." Said the captain and the agents cheered. Then they looked at Kumada and Kurotsuchi like hungry predators. Kumada knew this would be his end.

**WARNING: FROM THIS POINT THERE WILL BE TORTURE, RAPE AND OTHER VERY CRUEL THINGS, I WOULD SUGGEST ONLY READ IT IF YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER**

''So where should we start?" Asked one of the agents.

''Let's start with the woman. She is unconscious and has a pretty body." Said another one and they instantly tore Kurotsuchi's clothes off.

''You hold the brat tightly and make sure that he watches how we rape this whore who he calls mom." Said the agent and the other one nodded.

''Leave my mom alone." Said Kumada again but he was hit again.

''Shut up and watch it." Said the agent and Kumada couldn't do anything just watch as at least 50 ANBU agents rape his mother. Kurotsuchi screamed all of the time. Kumada tried to escape and help his mother but it was impossible. He could only cry because he was too weak and couldn't protect her. When they got tired of Kurotsuchi they slit her throat and let her drown in her own blood.

''MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Screamed Kumada but the agents only laughed at him.

''It is your turn little brat." Said an agent.

''Please let me go. I will not tell to anyone what happened but please show mercy." Begged Kumada while he cried.

''Ohhh don't be shy. You will enjoy this." Said the same agent then he turned back.

''You 2 over there. You have basic anatomy knowledge right?" Asked the agent and they nodded.

''Why don't you show this little brat how he looks inside." Said the agent and the other 2 smiled under their mask. Kumada begged them but it didn't help. The 2 agents started to cut him all over his body. They steered clear of the essential organs. They only caused pain through the cuts. They weren't deep and Kumada didn't lose much blood either. When they finished their session another agent came with a heated up kunai. He cut off his left eye. The next one who came had pink hair which she didn't try to hide.

''You little shit. Your father almost completly destroyed my Sasuke-kun future when he cut his arm off." Said the agent.

''I don't know what are you talking about. I never did anything against you. Please let me go." Kumada begged. But it looked like the agent didn't even hear him.

''But now it is pay back time. I will cut off something that take away your future completly. Tear his pants off." Said the agent and Kumada's eyes widened.

''No, no leave me alone." Said Kumada and tried to free himself but it was pointless. Then the agent hit him again.

''Shut it you little shitty brat." Said the pink haird agent then she started to cut off Kumada's genitals. Kumada screamed like never before. The worst thing is that the blade was dull and it made more painful. It took 10 whole minutes for the agent to finish her cruel and unhuman procedure. However Kumada experienced it like it was 10 hours. Unfortunately the agent stopped the bleeding so Kumada was far from dying. And the horrors were still far from over too. The next few agents came and with similarly dull blades they started to cut of his limbs. They cut off both of his legs above the knee and they cut off his left arm above the elbow. And just like before the bleeding was stopped. The next few agents weren't too creative so they just kicked wherever they could. They broke his ribs and they broke out his teeth. But the worst thing just came after this. Some of the most insane agents wanted to do something very cruel to him. Not like the previous ones weren't cruel enough. So they took out their genitals and raped Kumada. Kumada tried everytime to escape but it was impossible. They tortured him for hours and when they finished it Kumada was barely recognizable.

**THIS IS THE END OF THE TORTURING I HOPE I DIDN'T CAUSE NAUSE FOR ANYONE, BUT IF DID I AM SORRY, BUT I THOUGHT WITHOUT THIS THE STORY WOULDN'T BE FULL.**

Kumada was on the ground. He laid in his own blood. He lost one of his eye, 3 of his limbs, his genitals and so on. His face was unrecognizable because of the cuts. He looked like he just came back from the Hell. And he could only do one thing. Begging for anyone who is out there to help him.

''Please someone, anyone, help me. Mom, Dad help me. Grandpa Onoki help me." Said Kumada with a quiet tone. But one of the agents only kicked him and he flew a few meters away. He was in pain, he cried and some of his wounds were still bleeding. He continued to beg when he saw something. It was his father's scythe. It wasn't far from him so he started to crawl. The agents only laughed at him and didn't notice it firstly. Kumada almost reached it when the agents realized his plan and before he could grab it an agent penetrated his hand.

''Ahh, ahh. Don't be so sure about that." Said the agent then he pulled out his sword from his hand then he penetrated his abdomen. The agent called a medic quickly to stop the bleeding because they wanted to continue the torture. Kumada was in a desperate situation. He wanted to die but the ANBU agents didn't let him.

''Looks like nobody will help me. I am alone. I will be tortured again and they won't let me die." Said Kumada with quiet tone and he started to cry again.

''I don't want this anymore. Please anyone who is out there. Please save me." Said Kumada with the same quiet tone and closed his eye. Then he suddenly opened it. But this eye was different. It showed great anger and hate. Kumada started to crawl again and this time the agents were too late to stop him.

''Don't let him touch the scythe." Shouted the captain, but it was too late Kumada grabbed it and the scythe started to glow. After the glowing stopped the agents thought they were safe but suddenly a light pillar appeared where Kumada was. The pillar was strange because around it skull like forms moved up in spiral movement. They looked like damned souls.

''What is happening captain?" Asked one of the agents.

''I don't know, but we have to stop this." Said the captain and he ordered 2 ANBU agents to kill the boy but when they touched the pillar, it cut off their hands. The others were shocked and the captain suddenly heard Naruto's last sentence in his ear.

The Death can not be killed because…

….It will reborn.

**Hello guys here is the next chapter. I know some of you hate cliffhangers. And I don't blame you I hate them too, but I thought it would be more epic to finish this chapter here. I hope you like it and in the next chapter you will learn what Kumada has become. **

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	13. notification

**Notification about the last chapter.**

**I understand those who doesn't agree how I killed Naruto and Kurotsuchi and made Kumada the main character. I also experienced that when a story didn't go the way I wanted, but I didn't start to write hurtful comments at the review section. I just stopped reading that story and that's all. I didn't want to ruin others' entertainment, moreover I didn't want to take away the writer's spirit to write what he thought was good for the story. I heard that other writers finished whole stories in the middle because some people said so hurtfull things that they thought it was good to stop. And with this stories became unfinished for those who were interested in it. If you don't like what I write and stop reading my story I understand and won't say a word, nobody can like everything. However I don't want that those who don't agree with my story starts to say hurtful things to me and ruin mine and others' free time. I accept the critics but if you want to just say hurtfull things then say it in yourself. I will not report anybody for abuse, but I want to avoid the similar events in the furure. **

**Moreover I have already given you evidence that Kumada will be the main character. Just remember what happened in the 10th chapter. I did this because I was tired of that it is always Naruto who did this and that. In short I just wanted to go upstream and see what would happen. But I have never thought this will be the result for me to try something new. **

**Anyway I will continue the story but just because I want to finish it and for those who are interested in it. And I will finish my other stories too. I have already started to work on them. **

**Thank you for reading this**

**Stephanusrex.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

Chapter 13: …It will reborn.

Kumada was in the strange pillar after he had grabbed his father's scythe. The ANBU agents tried to kill him while he was in there but they couldn't because the pillar cut anything which touched it. The ANBU agents couldn't do anything just wait and hope they can kill the boy.

''Captain, what should we?" Asked one of the agents.

''We will prepare for whatever will come out. Prepare for counterattack." Shouted the captain. Meanwhile in the pillar Kumada went through some changes. First of all most of his injuries healed, but even with scythe's power he couldn't grow back his lost organs and limbs. When his injuries finished the healing his muscles started to swell. At least those which he still had. Moreover he grew a little and now he looked like he was 12 years old. On his lost limbs Kumada's chakra and the mana from the scythe started to mix and created temporary limbs. These limbs were just bones but very demon-like. Its fingers finished in claws and they were full of blades. So a hit can cause as much damage as it is possible. Because the scythe was too big for Kumada he only attached the blade to his arm. The scythe made a new black pants for Kumada. Moreover a cross-like tattoo appeared on his chest too. This tattoo contained the sins which was commited against Kumada's family. There were changes inside in his mind too not just outside. Inside Kumada's mind something very strange happened.

''They killed them…I will be killed too…what should I do….Someone….anyone…..help me…help…..help….help…..please…please….." Shouted Kumada inside his head while he was crying.

''Please just someone save us." Said Kumada now with a quiet tone.

''I will help you." Said a voice in the dark. Kumada looked up but he didn't see anyone.

''W-ho-ho ar-e-e yo-u-u? Will you hurt me too?" Asked Kumada with stuttering.

''No, I would never hurt you." Said the voice then he appeared before Kumada. Kumada's eye widened because he saw himself.

''Wha-t-t is this? Yo-u-u can't be me b-e-eca-u-u-se…Yo-u-u a-a-re ju-u-st an il-l-lusi-i-on…..I am cra-a-zy now….." Said Kumada and the other Kumada only sighed.

''I am sorry but I have to put you to sleep. I will explain everything later, but now I have to deal with those ANBU f'ckers." Said the other Kumada and he put his hand on the real Kumada's head and he went to sleep immediately.

''Now then. Let's show these punks what happens when you mess with Kumada." Said the other Kumada. Outside the ANBU agents were waiting for a few minutes now and suddenly the pillar started to disappear. When that happened they saw the new Kumada. He was taller and the only clothes he wore was the pants that the scythe made. He had a cross tattoo on his chest moreover he had the temporary limbs but his new height is only temporary. And on his right hand there was the blade of scythe

''We don't know what kind of power he has now, so be carefull and…" Said one of the agents but he was interrupted because Kumada appeared before his face and with his left hand he hit his face. The hit was so powerfull that the mask and agents skull was broken to a million pieces. With this Kumada killed him immediately. 2 other agents reacted immediately and tried to kill Kumada with their swords. One of them attacked from his left side and the other attacked his right side. However the agent who attacked his left side never reached Kumada. The blades on Kumada's left hand became bigger and he cut the agent in half in his abdomen. The one who attacked from the right had the same fate but this time Kumada used his right leg. The captain and the other agents started to become nervous.

''YOU MONSTER!" Screamed the agent who had pink hair and cut off Kumada's genitals. She started to run at Kumada to kill him. However she wasn't lucky. Before she could strike him down. Kumada penetrated her abdomen with his blade. The injury was deep but not lethal. Kumada suddenly pulled out the blade and the agent stepped back a little.

''You monster. How dare you do this to me. I am the future wife of Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody can treat me like this." Said the agent and Kumada stepped a little closer to her and suddenly he pressed his hand into her injury. Then with a strong tug he pulled out her intestines. Those who were around them couldn't believe their eyes. This boy was more ruthless than his father was. The agent collapsed on her knees and tried to collect her organs.

''You will pay for what you have done to Kumada." Said Kumada without that anybody hear that. Then he cut her head off. After this Kumada started his own massacre. Those who weren't part of the torturing were the lucky ones, because Kumada killed them quickly. He cut them up or crashed their heads or cut their head off etc. But those who were part of the torturing those were the unlucky ones. There was the agent who cut his eye out, Kumada grabbed him by his neck and with his fingers started to push his eyes until they bursted it. Then with his whole hand he grabbed his face and tore it off with a part of his skull too. When Kumada reached those who cut his limbs off he tore their limbs off by bare hands. Those who broke his bones weren't too lucky either. Kumada tore their ribs and sternum out by bare hands. Those who raped his mother were far the unluckiest. Kumada gutted them, tore their hearts out, cut them half in a vertical plane, starting from their genitals. But there were cases when he simply cut or tore off their genitals and let them bleed out. Then he met the one who decapitated his father.

''You will pay for what you have done." Said Kumada, but the ANBU agent only smiled under his mask.

''Even your pathetic father couldn't do anything. What hope do you have against me. You only killed the weaklings but now you are in front of a true shinobi." Said the agent but Kumada only shaked his head.

''Fool. Your arrogance blinded you. That will put you into the grave." Said Kumada and attacked the agent. The agent blocked Kumada's blade with his own. With this a little blade duel started. However they were on the same level. They could injure the other but none of them were lethal. Then the agent suddenly saw a strange thing. Kumada didn't really tried to protect his limbs which were 'artificials'. He thought that maybe with his chakra enhanced sword he would be able to cut through the limbs. He tried his plan but it was fruitless. He managed to make an opening but when he tried to cut the limbs off the sword broke. For Kumada it was the best moment to attack. He grabbed his head and sent him to the ground. His mask was broken immediately and Kumada saw the agent was Uchiha Sasuke. Kumada started to send more chakra and mana to his hand to heat it up. He wanted to burn off his face and damage the sharingan then completly burn his head. His idea was good but a few agent interrupted him and the only thing he managed to do was that he left a hand-like burnt injury on his face and damaged the sharingan.

''I will kill you. Just like I killed your father." Said Sasuke then he ran away.

''What can I say? It is true. All of the Uchihas are cowards." Said Kumada then he killed the agents who interrupted his fun. Kumada has already killed most of them. He didn't show it but he started to get tired. This transformation was only made for an hour at max. And he has already gone over it.

''Captain, we have to retreat. If we continue all of us will die." Said one of the agents and the captain agreed.

''Everyone we retreat. Run to the forest." Shouted the captain.

''You will not go anywhere." Said Kumada and started to do some handsigns.

''I summon you great Yokai tree. Drink these fools blood to your heart's content. Come Jubokko tree." Shouted Kumada and the earth started to shake. Then suddenly a tree grew out from the earth. It grew branches and they moved firstly to the corpses and started to suck out their blood. But it sucked the blood from everywhere it could. Then it noticed the living ones and started to grow new branches. It grabbed the agents and sucked out every drop of their blood. A few tried to ran away but it was pointless, because the tree captured everyone. The only ones who managed to escape from the tree were the captain, Kobayashi and Yoshida. But before they could completly feel they were safe, Kumada appeared and cut off Yoshida's head. Then he went for Kobayashi he only cut off his legs. He tried to crawl away and for the time Kumada let him. Kumada then turned to the captain.

''Why? Why did you kill Kumada's parents? Why did you torture him? Answer me and maybe your death will be painless." Said Kumada to the captain.

''I don't have to tell you anything. I only did what was ordered to me." Said the captain.

''Then who gave you the order?" Asked Kumada.

''You have to find that out yourself." Said the captain.

''Then you are no use to me." Said Kumada and attacked the captain. However the captain was faster and used the fireball jutsu to kill Kumada. However the captain forgot that if someone used the scythe then they will be immune to fire. Kumada appeared before him and with a powerful hit he destroyed his mask. Then he saw who it was.

''I heard about you from Kumada's father. You are that hypocrite shinobi, Hatake Kakashi. Well it doesn't matter. Die." Said Kumada but before he could kill him he disappeared. What Kumada didn't know that Minato gave a special seal to Kakashi. This seal was connected to one of Minato's kunai which was in his office.

''Dammit. He and that coward Uchiha got away." Said Kumada then he collapsed on his knees.

''Shit. I overused this temporary form." Said Kumada then he turned to Kobayashi who crawled away a few meters already. Kumada saw that his necklace was on his neck. He stepped to him then with a powerful stomp crashed his head. Then took back the necklace. He broke that too.

''I leave the rest to you for now Onoki. Let's hope he arrives in time." Said Kumada then he collapsed and fainted. A few moments later Kumada turned back to his original form moreover the Jubokko tree disappeared too. At the same time in Onoki's office in Iwa Onoki did his paperwork when he suddenly saw that his necklace broke to little pieces. Onoki knew something happened. Kumada was a prankster sometimes but he would never break the necklace if it wasn't important or he wasn't in danger.

''Dragon." Shouted Onoki and an ANBU agent appeared before Onoki immediately.

''Yes Tsuchikage-sama." Said the agent.

''Prepare your team and few medic shinobis. We will leave in 30 minutes." Said Onoki.

''What is the mission sir?" Asked the agent.

''Something happened to Kumada. Maybe he and the others are in danger. So hurry." Shouted the last part.

''Yes sir." Said the ANBU agent and he immediately left to prepare the team. Fortunately he only needed 20 minutes. The team included Onoki, a team of 10 ANBU agents and 3 medic shinobis. Onoki told the others what happened and after this they started their journey immediately. However they wanted to spare some time so Onoki made everyone very light so they could fly. Even with this it took them a whole day to reach the village. Fortunately Naruto and the others left tracks, so it was easy to find the village. However when they arrived they were horrified because of what they saw. Corpses were everywhere, the village was in ruins, but blood was nowhere. And the corpses were looked like something sucked out their lives.

''What happened here?" Asked one of the ANBU agent.

''Whatever happened it doesn't matter now. Start to look for Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Kumada." Said Onoki and the others started to do it. Then Onoki started to look for Kumada. It didn't take too much time that an agent found something. But he wasn't sure how he should have told the Tsuchikage.

''Tsuchikage-sama, I..I…I…" Said the agent but he couldn't finish it.

''What is it? We don't have time." Said Onoki with an angered tone.

''I found something. This way." Said the agent and showed to Onoki what he found. It was Kumada's cutt-off limbs. It was easy to recognize them because those were the smallest limbs in the whole village.

''I am sorry Tsuchikage-sama but I am afraid Kumada and the others are already dead." Said the agent but Onoki only hit him.

''Where is the corpse then? Until you don't find the corpse Kumada and the others are alive. Do you understand?" Shouted Onoki and the agent nodded then continued the search. Onoki started to become nervous, because he started to think of the worst. Then a few minutes later an other ANBU agent appeared before Onoki.

''Tsuckikage-sama, it appears someone left the village. I found some tracks that leads to the forest." Said the agent and Onoki nodded. Maybe there is still hope that Kumada and the others are still alive.

''Call the medics, we will check out the forest." Said Onoki and the agent immediately brought the medics and they went inside the forest. It took a few minutes and found blood tracks.

''Blood tracks. Allright everyone we will check out everything from here within a radius of 100 meters. If we don't find anything we will go deeper in the forest." Said Onoki and the others nodded. Onoki started to check out the area when he heard one of the agent who called him.

''What did you find?" Asked Onoki and the agent pointed out the corpse. It was Yoshida. Not far from him there was a broken mask too.

''I am sorry Tsuchikage-sama, but it looks like they were killed. Kumada, Naruto and Kurotsuchi too." Said the agent and after this Onoki collapsed to his knees. He couldn't believe that they followed Yoshida's tracks. Then it was true Kumada and the others' corpses are somewhere in the village and in time they would find. Onoki started to cry when he heard one of the medics.

''I found Kumada, come here quickly to help." Shouted the the medic and Onoki sprinted to there but when he saw Kumada he horrified. Kumada was in a terrific condition, he only wore the black pants, he had the cross tattoo on his chest and the blade of the scythe was still attached to his arm. When Onoki arrived the medic has already started to work on Kumada to save his life. Kumada was out in the woods for an entire day. It was cold and now he had hypothermia. His heart barely worked.

''How is he?" Asked the Tsuchikage with nervousness.

''Not good sir. We have to take him back to the village immediately. Right here I can't do much." Said the medic and Onoki nodded.

''I will take him back, you continue the search and find out what the hell happened here." Said Onoki and the others nodded.

''Tsuchikage-sama, you have to hurry. I healed him as much as I could but his body was already weakened. He would only bare a half day at maximum." Said the medic and Onoki nodded then he flew away with his max speed. Onoki raced against the time, but he couldn't slow down even for a minute. The village was far away and Kumada was dying. But fortunately he arrived to the village hospital within a half day. He was tired and exhausted his chakra, but it was for Kumada. When he stepped in the hospital he ran to the head nurse.

''I need a doctor right now. He is dying." Said Onoki while he panted.

''What happened Tsuchikage-sama?" Asked the nurse and she hurried to them to check out Kumada.

''We don't have time, call somebody right now." Shouted Onoki and when the nurse touched Kumada and felt how cold he is she immediately alerted a few doctors. The doctors hurried to the hall with a stretcher and everything they thought that would be important. They put Kumada on the strecher, put on an infusion and a mask for respiration. They took him to another room to start the healing. Onoki wanted to go with them but the nurses stopped him and said he would be only in the way. He was already exhausted so the stuff gave a room to Onoki where he could rest. Right now he couldn't do anything. Onoki didn't want to sleep but because of his tiredness he went to sleep almost immediately. He slept 3 whole days. When he woke up his first task was to find out where Kumada was. So he went to the head nurse.

''Tsuchikage-sama, are you all right now?" Asked the head nurse and Onoki nodded.

''Yes I am fine now. Where is Kumada I want to talk to him." Said Onoki and the head nurse looked away.

''I will call the doctor, he will explain everything." Said the head nurse. From the head nurse reaction Onoki thought that the worse happened to Kumada. A few minutes later a doctor came to them.

''How is Kumada?" Asked Onoki immediately. The doctor sighed then said.

''He is alive, but…" Said the doctor and Onoki felt relieved when he heard he was alive, but there was that 'but'.

''But what?" asked Onoki.

''I think the easiest way to explain this if I show you." Said the doctor then he leaded Onoki to Kumada. Kumada had a private room, he was lying on the hospital bed. There were a lot of tubes and cables which were connected to his body. Or at least what was left as a body.

''There are good news and bad news. The good news is that you brought him here in the last minute Tsuchikage-sama, but his heart stopped 2 times while we tried to save his life. Fortunately his brain didn't suffer any physical damage. And the good news stop here. 3 of his limbs were cut off. Unfortunately it was healed but very badly so we had to cut off a little more to heal it perfectly. We have already called a few specialist from Suna. For a little reward they can replace the lost limbs with puppet parts. One of his eyes was destroyed. Unfortunately we couldn't replace it because the wound was healed badly here too. If we tried to replace it we would have damage the brain. So we healed it as much as we could. There were a lot of broken bones and cuts all over his body. Somehow they healed but we had to broke a few bones because they healed in a wrong way. But now all of them are in a good position. And..Uhm… his genitals were cut off. So he will have pain when he has to go to the toilet. And I think you have already realized he can't have any children in the future. And finally the worst thing that we found evidence that he was raped too. Right now he is in coma and we don't know when he will wake up. I am sorry Tsuchikage-sama." Said the doctor and Onoki didn't move a muscle while the doctor said everything about Kumada.

''Will he recover?" Asked Onoki and the doctor sighed.

''Physically he will recover more or less. But mentally I am not sure. He was tortured so much that I am surprised he still lives." Said the doctor. Then suddenly an ANBU agent appeared in the room. It was Dragon.

''Tsuchikage-sama, I was told you were here.I and my team returned and ready to make the report." Said the agent.

''Then speak." Said Onoki without turning back to the agent.

''We managed to numerate the killed ANBU agents in the village and it appears 198 is killed and 2 are missing because only 2 masks were without an owner. So most likely those 2 escaped. I am really sorry I have to say this but we found Uzumaki Naruto's and Uzumaki Kurotsuchi's corpsed too. An anylisis has already been started to find out how they died. It will be done within a few days. They will also anylise the ANBU agents' corpses to find out what happened to them." Said Dragon and before he could continue Onoki interrupted him.

''Did you learn which village they were from?" Asked Onoki.

''Most of the corpses were in a very bad condition but we managed to find some corpses which we could recognize. One of them was Haruno Sakura who was Hatake Kakashi's student and KONOHA shinobi. It looks like the Fourth Hokage sent out these men." Said Dragon.

''What about Kobayashi and Yoshida?" Asked Onoki.

''They had similar wounds on their bodies like the ANBU agents had. Most likely they were traitors and leaded Naruto and the others into a trap." Said Dragon and with this Dragon finished his report. Onoki fisted his hands so strongly that it started to bleed. He turned back to the doctor and the agent and they saw he was crying.

''Konoha will pay for what they have done. Dragon call every council member we have much to discuss." Said Onoki and the agent bowed then went to call everyone.

''Doctor continue the treatment. I don't care what they specialists want just help Kumada. Moreover prepare the best psychologists to treat Kumada's mentality. If there is something left from it." Said Onoki and the doctor nodded.

After this Iwa destroyed every relationship with Konoha and announced that they were at war again. Onoki called everyone who were their allies. And started to attack Konoha and Fire country. While Onoki waged war against Konoha the doctors in the hospital tried to help Kumada, but nothing worked and a year later Kumada disappeared. They tried to find him in the village but it looked like he left the village. Onoki sent out a little team to find him but they returned without Kumada. After this nobody heard anything about Kumada for 8 years. The war between Konoha and Iwa became worse after everyday. It became so bad that the other hidden villages wanted to use this moment to gain some new areas, so the 4th Shinobi War started where everyone was against each other. However something happened. After this 8 years a stranger appeared out of nowhere and destroyed smaller hidden villages. The strange thing was that he only killed those who were shinobis or were capable of using chakra. And when he left he warned them if anybody tried to use chakra ever again he would come back to kill them too. Firstly everybody thought it was nothing because they were just minor villages without any real military power, but then came the news about the Hidden Sound village, Hidden Grass village, Hidden Star village, and the Hidden Rain village. All of them were destroyed just like the other minor villages. And this time also those were only killed who were shinobis or were capable of using chakra and they got the same warning. Orochimaru, who weren't killed by Sasuke, used the curse seal to revive himself because he had hidden a little part of his soul in everybody who had the curse seal. However when he tried to kill the stranger he couldn't do much. Orochimaru was completly destroyed and a few witnesses said that the stranger took his soul. And the truth is that when the stranger did that every curse seals were destroyed and with that Orochimaru's soul too. Hoshikagi Kisame was killed too. The stranger found him in a small village where he tried to hide. The witnesses said that the stanger cut him so little pieces like when somebody made sushi. Moreover Samehada was destroyed. Yakushi Kabuto wasn't spared either, the stranger killed him too. But there was one massacre which only a few people knew about. The Toad village and Mount Myoboku were destroyed and nothing was left. The stranger burned down the whole place, killed everyone even the Great Toad Sage too. He cut off his head and put it on a stick. It was a very big stick made of a tree. A lot of villages wanted to hire this stranger but he everytime sent the messanger back in pieces, or just the messanger's head. After this the Kazekage and the Mizukage got scared and wanted to make piece with the stranger. The stranger agreed to meet them but they had to invite the other Kages too. It was a little hard but they managed to invite the 3 other Kages. So after 15 years the 5 Kages sat in the same room and waited for the stranger. It didn't take too much time and stranger walked into the room. He wore a cape which hid his body and a hood which hid his face. And in his hand there was the Death's scythe. Onoki who was now just a wrinkled old man recognized the scythe, just like Minato did. The stranger took off his hood and Onoki saw it was really Kumada.

''Kumada? What are you doing here?" Asked Onoki.

''I am here to talk. And don't call me Kumada. That is not my name." Said Kumada.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Onoki

''My name is Akuma and I am here to announce a war against all of the hidden villages." Said Kumada who was now Akuma.

''WHAT?"

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I thank you the kind words from those who didn't lose the hope. All I can say is that the end is near for Konoha and a lot of other people. And some people asked why I put in the rape scene. I did that because while I wrote the chapter I remembered a scene from the Hellsing Ultimate series when Seras Victoria had to watch as his parents were killed and her mother was raped which she saw. And this helped her falling into the darkness. I tried to create a similar situation where Kumada started his journey to the darkness. **

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 14: Akuma's plan

''My name is Akuma and I am here to announce a war against all of the hidden villages." Said Kumada who was now Akuma.

''What?" Shouted all of the Kages.

''Kumada what the hell are you talking about and what is this name changing. You are Uzumaki Kumada, son of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kurotsuchi." Said Onoki and Akuma only sighed.

''I only use Kumada's body but I am not him." Said Akuma and Onoki still didn't understand it.

''What do you mean? Are you a spirit who possesed Kumada?" Asked Onoki and Akuma only shaked his head.

''No. After all of those torturing Kumada's mind couldn't bare the pain and suffering. He wanted help from anyone and his mind created me subconsciously. I am another person in Kumada." Said Akuma and now it was clear for everyone. Kumada is suffering in personality disorder.

''Are you the only one who was created?" Asked Onoki again. And Akuma nodded.

''And what about Kumada? Can we talk to him?" Asked Onoki and this time Akuma shaked his head.

''And why not?" Asked Onoki with a louder tone?

''Because it is impossible to talk to him. After everything that happened to him his mind was almost completly shut down. Even I, who lives with him, can hardly talk to him. But if you don't believe me then let me show you." Said Akuma then he hit the scythe 2 times to the floor and suddenly everyone was in a dark room.

''This is our mind and there is Kumada." Said Akuma and pointed at Kumada with the scythe. Kumada was in the edge of the room. He was sitting and tried to cover his body with his hand because even in his mind he didn't have his lost limbs. He mumbled incoherent sentences. Onoki flew to him and tried to talk to him but Kumada didn't answer. Before Onoki could ask anything Akuma started to talk.

''You are wasting your time. He can't see or hear you. What you see is only a projection about what is happening to him in this moment." Said Akuma then he hit the scythe to the floor once again and they returned to the chamber.

''Can't we do anything to help him?" Asked Onoki and Akuma shaked his head again.

''After I left the village I tried to find the best doctors and healers but nobody could do anything. I am sorry but it is possible that Kumada will be like that for the rest of his life." Said Akuma and a tear drop went down on his face.

''Maybe Tsunade can help him." Said Minato suddenly and everyone turned to the Hokage.

''Konoha has the best doctor as all of you know. Come to Konoha and I promise we will help Kumada." Said Minato. But Akuma didn't want to hear anything from him.

''You have a lot of nerve to say that when it was your fault that Kumada lost his common sense. And don't forget how he looks right now." Said Akuma and the other Kages except Onoki and Minato looked at him with curious eyes.

''What do you mean by 'how he looks right now'?" Asked Terumi Mei the Mizukage. Akuma grabbed his cape and took it off, he only wore a torn black pants under his cape. When he did that everybody saw his injuries. They saw the cuts all over his body, because his pants was torn they saw his legs were mostly prosthesis just like his left arm. Of course they saw the cross tattoo too. Akuma had longer hair to hide his missing eye but now he showed them he had only one working eye.

''Moreover Kumada's genitals were cut off too, but I would prefer if I didn't have to prove it, but you can ask Onoki he knows everything." Said Kumada and the other Kages turned to Onoki and he only nodded to ensure them Akuma didn't lie. After this all of the Kages couldn't imagine how much pain this child had to endure. He was hardly human. But what they didn't understand how it is possible that he wasn't screaming at all. These kinds of injuries could cause pain for years and yet he didn't scream at all. He really was a monster which was created by foolish people.

''So if I were you Minato I would shut up immediately because I am very near to cut you down. But the fact is even the Hell is too good for you and toad f'cker Jiraiya who is up there with your wife." Said Akuma and before this meeting turned into a massacre the Mizukage spoke again.

''It was you who destroyed those hidden villages. Why did you do that? What is your purpose?" Asked the Mizukage and now everybody looked at Akuma.

''My purpose is to protect Kumada." Said Akuma and the others didn't understand it.

''I don't understand. You say your purpose is to protect Kumada but you destroy hidden villages for that. Why?" Asked the Mizukage again.

''I think I have to explain it from the begining. Years ago before Kumada was born the Great Toad Sage saw a vision. In this vision he saw a boy who had the sycthe which I have now and used it to destroy the World. Jiraiya who is, sorry, was the summoner of the toads heard about this stupid prophecy and told Minato, the Fourth Hokage, about it. When they learned the Kumada was conceived they thought it can't be non other than him the one whom the prophecy was about. And because their big dream was the 'eternal peace' they made a plan. In this plan they will send 2 men into Iwa where they will integrate and become Jounins and in time they will create a fake invitation where they invite the whole family and those 2 will be the bodyguards for the family. But they lead them into a trap. They poisoned the water they drunk. However I think Kumada was the unlucky because he had his own fruit juice which he liked to drink so he didn't drink from the poisoned water. Funny a stupid fruit juice ruined your plan Hokage. But as they say the World has a weird sense of humor. But let's return to the story. The poison weakened Naruto and Kurotsuchi so they tried to find a safe place while somebody brought help but the only thing that arrived was a little army of ANBU agents. Naruto was killed by Uchiha Sasuke while Kurotsuchi was raped then his throat was slit. Then because Kumada wasn't poisoned the ANBU agents thought they could play a little with the 'Demon's little bastard'. And now you look at him and see what they have done to a 6 years old child." Said Akuma and most of the Kages looked away. Of course they weren't saints but this is a little over the top. Even they wouldn't hurt a child like this. The fact is Minato didn't want any of them to suffer. He just wanted to prevent the prophecy and not make them suffer. But then he realized something.

''Wait a minute. How do you know about the Sage?" Asked Minato.

''I know about him because I visited him." Said Akuma then he said everything what happened at the Toad village.

Flashback

Akuma was wearing his cape and hood. In his hand there was his scythe which he used like a walking stick. With those leg prothesis it was hard to walk sometimes so he was happy he had something that helped him walk. When he reached the gate of the village 2 guards stopped him to enter. Both of them were as big as a horse.

''You there. How did you get here and what do you want here?" Asked one of the guards.

''I came here to talk." Said Akuma.

''And who do you want to talk to?" Asked the other guard.

''To the Sage." Said Akuma and the guards started to laugh at him.

''Only 2 people can talk to the Sage and you are not one of them. Get out here before we throw you out." Said the first guard.

''If you don't let me through I will kill you and kill everybody else who dares to get in my way." Said Akuma but the guards only laughed at him again.

''What could a mere child do against us. Maybe you don't know but we are not gate guards because we thought it would be a easy job. No we are gate guards because our power is almost as much as the Boss' power." Said the second guard then he pulled out his sword. Then without any warning he striked down at Akuma. However right before he could injure him Akuma caught the blade with his bare hand. When the guard tried to pull it back he couldn't do it. Akuma held it so strongly he couldn't do anything. The guard was sweating, his veins became visible on his forehead. He tried his best but Akuma didn't let it go.

''What are you?" Asked the guard.

''I am the Death, destroyer of the Worlds." Said Akuma then he cut the guard in half in vertical. Before the other guard could attack him or call for reinforcements Akuma appeared before him and cut his head off.

''Their power is almost as much as the Boss' power, what a disappointment." Said Akuma then he continued his journey to the Sage. Of course a lot of toad tried to stop him but all of them were killed. The Sage was sleeping but then he and the 2 other toads, Fukasaku and Shima, heard the noises from outside. Fukasaku was about to go out and check what is going outside but before he could do that Akuma appeared in the chamber. His cape and scythe was bloody. Fukasaku became scared then asked him.

''Who are you and what do you want here? And how did you get through the toads?" Asked Fukasaku with a scared voice. But before Akuma could answer the Sage answered.

''You are the boy who will destroy the Shinobi World. I have seen you in my visions but I never thought you would come here." Said the Sage and now both Fukasaku and Shima were deathly scared.

''So you know about me. It doesn't matter. Your fate will be the same like the others' fate outside." Said Akuma and Fukasaku quickly jumped outside. When he was outside he saw a real horror. Everyone was dead. Both the young and the old toads were in pieces or without a head. The homes were on flames or in ruins. When Fukasaku turned back he swore he saw the Death's real incarnation.

''How could you do this?" Asked Fukasaku.

''They were in my way. I said to them to not get in my way or they would die. They didn't listen. Anyway they had to die, they had no right to live in this World." Said Akuma and Fukasaku started to become angry.

''Who are you to decide that? We have every right to live just as much as anybody else." Said Fukasaku with an angered voice.

''No. You have no right because it is your fault I live." Said Akuma and now Fukasaku didn't understand him.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Fukasaku.

''It was you who told Jiraiya some kind of stupid prophecy wasn't it." Asked Akuma and the toads looked at eachother and Fukasaku nodded.

''Yes the Great Toad Sage saw a vision and he saw you. We wanted to warn Jiraiya and Minato to be cautious because we didn't know the indentity of this boy." Said Fukasaku.

''And what did you except from them? You wanted from them to make peace with this boy?" Asked Akuma and Fukasaku nodded. After this Akuma started to chuckle.

''It shows how much fools you toads are. They didn't try make peace with me. No. They created me. This so called prophecy of yours became real because you told them about it. Then in their fear they tried to prevent it, but it backfired and now I am here. And I will destroy the Shinobi World which was nothing else just a pain in everybody's ass." Said Akuma.

''Wait. Minato and Jiraiya knew the identity of the boy? Who is it?" Asked Shima.

''He was Uzumaki Naruto's son. And now look at me how I am now because you couldn't shut you mouths." Said Akuma and took off his cape and all of them saw his tortured body and his prothesis.

''My God. What have they done to you? We never wanted this to happen." Said Fukasaku but before he could do anything else Akuma grabbed him and started to strangle him. After a few seconds Fukasaku's head became purple and then he died. Shima tried to help him but before she could do anything Akuma stabbed him with his scythe and killed her too. Then he looked at the Sage. His blood boiled with pure anger.

''If you kill me now, it won't give you full contentment. It will disappear after a few minutes. Let your anger go and finish this before it is too late." Said the Sage hoping he could convince Akuma.

''You started this whole madness when you talked about the prophecy. I just finish it." Said Akuma then he decapitated him. Then Akuma looked for a tree and made a picket and put the head on it. Then he burned the whole place down. A few days later Jiraiya came to visit them and he saw what happened there.

Flashback ends

''This is what happened there." Said Akuma and Minato was furious at Akuma but before he could do or say anything Jiraiya jumped down and prepaired a Rasengan to kill Akuma.

''You bastard. You killed my friends and my comrades. DIE!" Shouted Jiraiya but Akuma stood there without moving any of his muscle. When Jiraiya was near enough he held up his real arm and when the Rasengan was near enough he grabbed it and stopped Jiraiya's attack.

''Impossible. How could you grab the Rasengan?" Asked Jiraiya with some fear.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Said Akuma then he grabbed Jiraiya and throw him back where he sat.

''This kind of tactic won't work on me. In the last few years I gained greater power than what Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had combined. You wouldn't be useful even for a warm up." Said Akuma.

''And why do you want to destroy the whole Shinobi World? It was Minato and Jiraiya who screwed up everything. You should just kill them and leave us alone." Said A the Raikage.

''Do you think I am a fool? You and your goddamn system have destroyed lives since the Sage of the six Path died. You use the chakra to kill and destroy. You want to gain more and more power. And it will be never enough. You abuse this power to make profit from the weak. When was the last time you used your power to help the poor and the vulnerable people instead of using it to kill somebody for money or steal something valuable?" Said Akuma and some of the Kages looked away because in some way he was right. The Shinobi system was built on profitting on others' weaknesses.

''You are no better than mere mercanaries. You are hired to kill and steal, nothing else and if the other side gives you more money you take it and backstab the first one who hired you." Said Akuma and A had enough. He hit the table with such strengh it broke to a million pieces.

''Slander. We would never backstab the one who hired us." Said A with anger.

''Maybe not every time, but you would backstab anybody if it helps you gain more power. I think you remember the Hyuuga incident. When you pretended to be friends then tried to kidnap the Hyuuga family's heir. I bet you would kidnap a baby from its own mother just to get some new jutsus Raikage. You are pathetic and to be honest I pity you." Said Akuma and A reached the point where he had enough of Akuma for a life. A jumped in front of him and started to concentrate his chakra all over his body. Then a few seconds later his chakra armour appeared.

''You can't insult me and the Shinobi system you good for nothing freak." Said A and he was about to attack when he suddenly felt enormous pain on his abdomen. He froze where he stood. He looked down slowly and saw Akuma who hit his abdomen with his elbow.

''Sorry but you were full of openings. I couldn't help myself." Said Akuma then he stepped back a little.

''You bastard…." Stuttered A then he collapsed.

''This is the Fourth Raikage? I hoped you were stronger than this. What a disappointment." Said Akuma and now everybody was afraid of Akuma. He could defeat one of the strongest men with one hit.

''What do you want to do now?" Asked Gaara the Kazekage.

''It was Minato and Jiraiya who ruined Kumada's life. But they did that because they wanted to protect their 'precious' Shinobi World. The Shinobis system is the real culprit here. You would do anything to keep it up. You even did this to a child to protect it." Said Akuma and pointed at his body.

''Wait a minute. I never ordered them to torture you. I only ordered them to execute you." Said Minato. But Akuma only frowned at him.

''It doesn't matter. You wanted to kill a child because you were unable to live in a world where weren't shinobis or chakra users." Said Akuma.

''But the prophecy said…." Started Minato but Akuma hit the floor with his scythe with enough power to shake the whole room.

''Enough with your goddamn prophecy. You believe in a toad who was as old as the Sage of the Six Path. The toad used more drugs than you people know. Because of those medicines that so called prophecy was maybe a nightmare or just a hallucination. You are pathetic Minato to believe in something like that." Said Akuma and now Minato was a little surprised because of a new information.

''The Toad Sage knew the Sage of the Six Path?" Asked Minato and Naruto nodded.

''Yes. After I destroyed the Toad village I wanted to speak with that goddamn Sage too. So I summoned his soul. Let's just say it wasn't a friendly chat." Said Akuma.

Flashback

Akuma stood on an empty field at the dead of night. It isn't an everyday thing to summon a soul. He had to prepare a few things. Firstly he needed a place where no one would distract him. He needed a special seal, which only he could use because he is the owner of Death's scythe. Lastly he had to be as far from the people as much he could. He wasn't sure what would happen when he made the summoning and he didn't want to injure anybody. When the prepairations were ready he dropped a drop of his blood on the seal then made a few handsigns.

''I summon you Sage of the 6 paths. Show yourself before me." Shouted Akuma then he hit the seal with his hand. The seal started to glow with purple light and release a lot of chakra and mana. The chakra and mana mixed then became wild and started to destroy the field. Akuma tried to hold it back until the Sage arrived. And fortunately he had to hold it back only for a few minutes. The chakra and mana mix suddenly stopped the rampage and started to create a human form. A few seconds later the Sage's soul levitated in front of Akuma. He suddenly opened his eyes and Akuma saw his Rinnegan. Moreover he had a strange staff in his hand. The Sage didn't understand what he was doing there but when he looked at Akuma and saw the scythe he started to understand it. Then he looked at his eye. He saw pain, anger and loneliness in his eye, but in the same time there was love and determination too. It was a strange mix. But then he saw his body too. He realized whoever this young man was he went through the Hell and he could come back to tell the story.

''What do you want from me agent of Death. I am already dead so I don't know what you would want from me." Said the Sage and Akuma stepped a little closer.

''I want to know why." Said Akuma but the Sage didn't understand the question. So Akuma asked from him a little more specific question.

''I want to know why did you entrust the chakra to the humans when you knew they would only abuse it." Asked Akuma and the Sage now understood what he wanted to know.

''I created the ninshuu in order to create peace between everybody. I wanted something which will connect everybody. Through chakra we could share our feelings and in time we could understand eachother. It was inevitable that a few people would abuse the power for their own gain. But I was sure somebody would show them the right path and everybody will be connected through the chakra. With the chakra we…." Said the Sage but Akuma had enough of his BS so he interrupted him.

''Then let me ask you this. Have you seen everything from the World since you died?" Asked Akuma and the Sage nodded.

''Then answer this. Since your death have they even tried to make this so called 'utopia' what you are talking about?" Asked Akuma and the Sage became silent for a moment.

''The humanity needs time to create such a World where everyone can understand eachother and reach eternal peace." Said th Sage but Akuma heard only BS from his mouth.

''You died hundreds of years ago. And they didn't try to do anything. The first time they realized they can use the chakra as a weapon they used against eachother for territories, money and power. Then the great clans formed and started to kill eachother for the same things. Then they created the hidden villages and they continued the destruction. I think we can agree that the humanity will never change. The war and destruction is coded in us." Said Akuma and the Sage frowned at him.

''You are wrong. There will be the time when a person shows the way to the peace." Said the Sage.

''And when will be that? In a year, a hundred, a thousand, hundred of thousands?" Asked Akuma and before the Sage could answer Akuma continued.

''Because of you the shinobi system was created, which turned children to soldiesr who were sent out to kill a die for a cause which wasn't even their business. Millions died because of hollow reasons." Said Akuma.

''There will be always casualties when the cause is to earn peace." Said the Sage and it made Akuma angry.

''Ohh really? Look at me. The shinobis, which was created because of you, took this child and tortured him, maul him, twisted him. Half of his body is artificial. I am the last part in him with mild common sense. The remainder of his mind is lost in the darkness, where only pain, anger and loneliness await. And they did that because they wanted this so called peace. In my eye you and everybody else who uses chakra are nothing else just scums." Said Akuma.

''Even if you are right, what do you want to do? You said they will always wage wars, so there will be no peace. Or you found a way to create peace? Do you want to destroy the humanity to create peace?" Asked the Sage and Akuma only smiled at him.

''I don't want to destroy the humanity. I want to destroy the chakra once and for all." Said Akuma and the Sage's eyes widened.

''WHAT?" Shouted the Sage.

''You are right the humanity wages war all the time, but before the creation of the chakra they tried to solve their problems with words and not with swords. If there won't be chakra maybe there will be a short time of peace until the humanity can get back on their feet and find new ways to live." Said Akuma with confidence.

''You can't do that. Without the chakra you will send the humanity into chaos and darkness. They will just continue the fight." Shouted the Sage.

''Firstly maybe, but after that they will realize they have to find out how to create a new system where won't be people who can order them around because they have chakra. Every human will be equal in a way." Said Akuma and the Sage's blood boiled with anger.

''Your plan won't create true peace, it will be a lie." Said the Sage.

''You fool. The peace is a lie, an illusion, nothing else." Said Akuma.

''I can't stop you, but there will be someone who will. My sons' reacarnations will be the ones, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Said the Sage with anger and Akuma only laughed at him.

''You said you saw everything but you didn't know that Naruto was killed. And the Uchiha is just a coward. He wouldn't try to create peace. It doesn't look good with his lust for power." Said Akuma while he chuckled.

''Impossible." Said the Sage then Akuma stepped bedore him.

''I will destroy the chakra and kill those who sinned, but I will spare those who are innocent. That is why I will not destroy the humanity. And as for you. I don't know where I summoned you, but now I will banish you to the Hell. May the Judge of the Dead show mercy for you." Said Akuma then he prepaired to strike down.

''WAIT A MOMENT!" Shouted the Sage it was too late. Akuma cut his soul in to 2 parts and it quickly disappeared.

''It is time to get to work." Said Akuma and walked into the dark forest.

Flashback ends.

''So now you know my plan. So I don't have to stay here anymore." Said Akuma and he was about to leave. When the Kazekage stopped him with a question.

''You said you wanted to destroy the chakra, but what about those who are still children. Do you kill them too? You said you don't kill innocents." Said the Kazekage and Akuma nodded.

''Yes I don't kill innocents. That's why I created a special seal. When I started my journey firstly I just blackmailed the people not to use chakra, because if they did I would come back and kill them. But then I learned to create a special seal which will destroy the chakra points that much that will not kill you but you will not able to do even the simpliest jutsu. And the best part is that it comes down the next generations too. With this the chakra will be no more. Now I give you a chance. You can fight against me and die, or I can give you the seal and you will be normal mortals again. The choice is yours." Said Akuma and the Kages didn't what they should have done.

''You can't accept this. The shinobi system will be destroyed. Everybody will riot and new wars will start and….." Said Minato but he suddenly stopped because he felt an enormous bloodlust from Akuma.

''Silence Minato. The adults are talking. You have no say in this matter. You and your village are an exception. I will do to your shinobis what they have done to Kumada. And when I get to you. Well I didn't decide yet what I will do to you but it won't be good. But like I said I don't want to kill you or Jiraiya, because even the deepest pits of Hell is too good for you. I told you everything what I wanted. I will go to your villages in a few weeks, by then, decide. Have a nice day everybody." Said Akuma and he was about to leave when somebody stopped him agian.

''Wait a moment." Shouted the person and Akuma looked back and his eye widened.

''You?"

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter. I am sorry I didn't uploaded new chapter in the last month but I was busy with studying. I hope you like it. I am sorry I made a stupid mistake but now it is corrected.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto.**

Chapter 15: New allies

''You?" Said Akuma with disgust when he looked at the person in front of him.

''I am Uzumaki Kushina and I want answers from you." Said Kushina with an angry tone.

''Firstly you are not an Uzumaki anymore. A wench like you can't use a name as noble as the Uzumaki. You are Namikaze Kushina, nothing else. Secondly I don't have to answer any of your questions. I am leaving." Said Akuma and he started to leave when a chakra chain captured him. He looked back and saw Kushina was a little more persistent than he thought.

''I want answers right now." Shouted Kushina and Akuma could only sigh because he was getting tired of these shinobis.

''Firstly why do you lie about Naruto and his family? Naruto and his family were ambushed by Kumo shinobis and they were killed. I even saw their corpses." Said Kushina and Akuma only shaked his head because of her stupidity.

''Minato lied to you. Everything that he said to you in the last few years was a lie. That's all." Said Akuma with a bored tone. But Kushina started to become impatient and the chains started to become more tighter.

''It's a lie. Maybe Minato wasn't the best Father but he wouldn't kill his own son. Moreover he wouldn't lie to me about this." Said Kushina and now Akuma had an idea.

''Then why don't we ask someone else too. For example Jiraiya." Said Akuma and Kushina understood what he wanted. Jiraiya was afraid of her. He would be a fool to try something like lying. Kushina created another chain, with that he grabbed Jiraiya and brought him in front of her. She shaked him a little to wake him up. When he woke up he was a little surprised but before he could say anything Kushina asked him.

''Tell me everything Jiraiya! And if you dare lying to me I swear I tear you to tiny pieces very slowly. What he said is true? Did you execute Naruto and his family? Answer me!" Shouted Kushina and Jiraiya only sighed and realized it was pointless to keep Kushina in the dark.

''Yes, everything he said is true. I and Minato trained a special team of 200 shinobis in order to kill Naruto. However we weren't sure if they would be enough so we sent 2 shinobis to Iwa to become shinobis there to monitor Naruto and his family. Moreover with the help of some poisoner we created a special poison which they used on Naruto and Kurotsuchi. But we weren't sure how this poison would work on Naruto that's why we sent out 200 shinobis. All of them hated Naruto, because they thought he was a demon, so it wasn't hard to convince them to help us execute him. But I swear we never wanted to torture any of them. We just wanted to prevent the prophecy." Said Jiraiya and when Kushina heard the word: prophecy, she hit him with such strength which broke his jaw.

''You rat, good for nothing pervert shit. You killed my son because of your stupid prophecy and turned my grandson into a monster." Said Kushina and when she realized what she called Akuma her eyes widened and turned to Akuma. She released him immediately and collapsed on her knees and bowed her head on the floor.

''I am so sorry. I didn't want to call you that. Please forgive me." Said Kushina but Akuma had other things to do so he just started to walk away. When Kushina saw this she called out again.

''Wait, don't leave yet. There are so many things I want to ask you." Said Kushina and Akuma stopped for a second.

''There is nothing I could tell you. Your Grandson, Kumada, is just a shell of his old self. And I am in his place right now. In other words I am not your Grandson." Said Akuma and he was about to leave when Kushina continued.

''But it was you who protected him and cared about him. So you are just as important to me as Kumada and Naruto were." Said Kushina but Akuma didn't want to stay.

''Even if you say that I don't have time to listen to you. I have things to care about." Said Akuma and Kushina knew he would say that.

''Then take me with you." Said Kushina and others surprised by her statement.

''Kushina what are you doing?" Shouted Minato from his seat.

''You can't do this. That would be treachery." Continued Minato. But Kushina didn't care about what Minato said. She just turned back and looked at Minato with such hate that could destroy anything.

''You and Jiraiya took away my son and ruined Kumada's life. I think my betrayal isn't as serious as yours. I will go with Akuma and find a way to heal Kumada and if you think you can get in my way then think again." Said Kushina and Minato became furious at his wife.

''Kushina there is nothing you can do about him. Kumada is dead mentally and in his place now there is a monster who killed thousands, because he hates the shinobis. Don't you see he has to die in order to restore the peace." Said Minato but Kushina didn't agree with him.

''That is your problem Minato. You always talk about peace. Peace this, peace that. I had enough of it. Because of this I lost my son. But now I will make things right and help Akuma heal Kumada. And you will not stop me. Let's go Akuma." Said Kushina and turned to Akuma but he wasn't happy.

''What's wrong? Let's go." Said Kushina, but Akuma still showed an angry face.

''I never said you could come with me." Said Akuma.

''But I thought…." Started to say Kushina but Akuma interrupted her.

''You thought I would accept you after our first meeting. Don't be naive. And I would bet you would try to ask me to stop my crussade against the shinobis, like you wanted to stop Kumada's Father, Naruto, being a shinobi. You are pathetic." Said Akuma and Kushina started to cry.

''Please give me a chance. I know I wronged my son, but I want to help you heal Kumada. And I swear I won't try stopping you in your mission. I know I let you use that seal on my right here and now." Said Kushina and the others were surprised again even Akuma too.

''Kushina are you out of your mind? We don't know what the seal could do to you." Said Minato but the only answer he received was a kunai which almost hit his head.

''Shut it Minato. Nobody cares about your reasons anymore." Said Kushina then she turned to Akuma.

''Do it." Said Kushina and Akuma only smiled a little.

''Very well. Say good bye to your power forever." Said Akuma then he held up his hand and a strange seal appeared on his palm. He touched his palm to her forehead and Kushina felt that Akuma burn the seal on her. A few moments later it was over so Akuma stepped back a little and the seal was still seeable then it disappeared.

''Now try to do a jutsu." Said Akuma and Kushina tried to do a clone jutsu, but it didn't appear. Then she tried to do a water jutsu and it didn't work, then she tried to do tree walking jutsu on the wall but the result was the same.

''See, I took away your power. Now I don't have to kill you because now you are powerless. Goodbye everyone and we will see eachother soon enough." Said Akuma but Kushina grabbed his arm.

''Wait. Don't you want to take me with you. I gave up my power to go with you." Said Kushina.

''I never said I will take you with me. It was you who were willing to give up the ability to use jutsu. But just to show you I am not as heartless as most of you think I will give you a chance. But not now. After I finished my mission we will talk again. Deal?" Said Akuma and and Kushina smiled and nodded.

''Good then it is time to…" Started Akuma but he suddenly stopped because he felt enormous pain in his body.

''Not now." Said Akuma and he started to pant. Kushina wanted to help him but he slapped her hand away.

''Don't touch me. I have to leave. Until next time." Said Akuma and he used his scythe to broke through the celling and left the chamber then the building. When he was out he ran into the forest and looked for a cave. Because it was cold he was not as fast as he wanted to be but not much longer he found a cave which was uninhabited. When he was inside he sat down then he opened a few storages which were built in his arm and legs. He took out a needle, a syringe and some kind of liquid. He filled up the syringe with the liquid then he gave himself a shoot in to his abdomen. A few moments later his body started to calm down. He started to breath slowlyer and the pain started to disappear.

''This is not good. I had to double the dose to ease the pain. I have to find a better option or the pain will become unbearable one day. Sometimes I think it would be better to just give up and die. Kumada wouldn't suffer anymore and maybe he would be with his parents again in the Otherworld. And the shinobis can go to hell, they can kill eachother as much as they want I wouldn't care. Yes maybe that would be the best option." Said Akuma and he started to close his eye when suddenly he heard a soft voice.

''Don't give up." Said the voice and Akuma jumped up and drew his scythe.

''Who is there?" Asked Akuma and a small blue orb appeared in front of him. It was glowing with blue light. Akuma tried to touch it but before he could do that he felt a warm feeling. It was familiar feeling but he didn't remember from where. The orb did a few strange moves and Akuma realized what it wanted.

''Do you want me to follow you?" Asked Akuma and the orb started to lead Akuma somewhere. They went into the deepest part of the forest. They walked at least 3 hours when they reached a cemetery. It was in a very bad shape because nobody came here anymore. Akuma looked at one of the graves and saw it was from the clan wars era. It was no surprise it was abandoned, these graves were more than a 100 years old if not more. The orb showed him a statue. It was a statue of an angel.

''So you wanted to show me a statue? What is so important in this one?" Asked Akuma and the orb flew inside of the statue and it started to glow. A few moments later the glowing stopped and a person appeared before Akuma. Akuma was surprised.

''Impossible, you can't be here." Said Akuma.

Back at the Kage meeting.

After Akuma left everybody calmed down a little. A few medic came in too and treated the Raikage and Jiraiya. After A was better he did a temper tantrum like a child because Akuma embarassed him in front of everyone. He swore he and the whole Land of Lightning will hunt him until he begs in front of the Raikage in chains. Only Minato was on the same page with the Raikage more or less. Minato wanted to catch Akuma, take his scythe then kill him. But the other Kages weren't sure what would be the best for them and their countries. Suna and the Land of Winds were in a very tight position, because they received their food supplies from Konoha and there was the chance they will not receive anything if they don't help Konoha. Moreover they didn't have as big military force as Konoha so they could invade them anytime. Kiri and the Land of Water was the other one who had problems. They still didn't return to their former glory, their military was still small and they only joined to the war because they wanted to get back some territories which was taken from them in the last one. But now if they gave up the chakra and Konoha or Kumo attacked them they wouldn't be able to protect themself. Onoki wasn't sure either what he should have done. He wanted to see his Great-grandchild again, but maybe he was long lost. And giving up the chackra also wasn't really a good option, and he didn't want to fight against him. This was a total stalemate situation. Before anyone could say anything Kushina walked up to her seat took her coat then started to leave. Before she left the room Minato called out to her.

''Kushina, where are you going?" Asked Minato and Kushina answered to him without turning back.

''I am going to look for my grandson and help him." Said Kushina.

''You will help him destroy the Shinobi World. Are you out of your mind?" Asked Minato and this time Kushina turned to Minato and showed great anger towards him.

''I don't care about the Shinobi World anymore. I am no longer a shinobi anyway. You can do whatever you want Minato I don't care. But I will go and find a way to help Kumada so he can return to his old self then I will live with him. If Yumi gives up her chakra too then I don't mind if she lives with us. I am sure Kumada would love to meet his Aunt." Said Kushina then she left the chamber.

''Allright, just go. Who needs you? You are useless now without chakra or the ability to give birth a baby with the Uzumaki genes." Said Minato but Kushina didn't hear it because by that time she was gone. The next one who wanted to leave was Onoki. But before he leave the chamber he had to tell something to Minato.

''Hokage I had enough of all this shit. So I officially withdraw my shinobis from the front and finish this senseless war against you. I have to take care about more important things than care about you and your goddamn village." Said Onoki and before he could leave Minato wanted to talk to him too.

''Tsuchikage, then do you give up? But if this is the case then we have to talk about the conditions, because you caused a lot of damage. You have to pay some kind of reparation." Said Minato but Onoki didn't care about him.

''We don't have to pay anything. It was your fault that the war started. Moreover I would return to my village and prepare it for Akuma. Because God knows what he will do to your precious Konoha." Said Onoki then he and his guards left the chamber too. Then Minato turned to Gaara and Terumi Mei.

''So Kazekage, what is your opinion? Just don't forget it still us who feed your people. So think about your answer very carefully." Said Minato and Gaara knew Minato was in a better position. However it wouldn't matter because if they help Minato and Akuma will kill them all then there will be nobody who needs those supplies. In other words he can choose anything nothing good will come out of it. If he chooses to help Minato and Konoha then Akuma will destroy all of them, but if he chooses to accept Akuma's offer then Konoha can attack them and destroy them. Of course this scenario will happen if they still have chackra that time. But Akuma didn't tell who will be visited firstly. So there was only one option which can help at this time. He had to get some time.

''It is a very difficult case Hokage-dono. I wish to talk about it with my council." Said Gaara then he stood up and called his bodyguards because they were about to leave. However Minato wasn't resting.

''Because we don't have much time I will speed it up for you Kazekage-dono. You will not receive any food supplies until you choose to join us to defeat that freak of nature." Said Minato and Gaara stopped for a minute. He didn't show it but he was angry. Gaara would sacrifice himself for his village, but to send out his shinobis against Akuma was a complete suicide. He knew he wasn't as strong as the Raikage and Akuma defeated him with one hit. Then what chances does he have? There was no good outcome from this situation. They had reserves but it would be only enough for a few weeks. They only received only as much supplies as much they would need and sometimes a little more. That little more were their reserves. Gaara had to choose. Death at the battlefield or death by hunger. Non of them were good.

''Hokage-dono you are going too far. You can't be this heartless." Said the Mizukage with anger and disappointment.

''We have to fight now Mizukage-dono. I don't care how they remember me as long as I can save the Shinobi World. And I can tell you the same thing. Join us and help us kill Akuma. If you do that we will not destroy your village." Said Minato and Mei knew it wasn't just a threat. It was a promise.

''We have only just barely enough shinobis to protect our borders. We can't and we won't send out people to fight against somebody who is far stronger than either of us." Said Mei with determination. Minato and the A were angry at her, because she won't do what they must do to protect their World.

''And I can only advice this to you Kazekage-dono. Don't help out these two. Because of the Hokage we are in this situation. It is his responsibility to make things right. I will not let my people die in vain because of his stupidity." Said Mei then she and her bodyguards left. The Kazekage still stood there and he was clueless about what he should have done.

''Hokage-dono, please give me a weak to think about my options in this situation." Said Gaara and Minato sighed because of his cluelessness.

''4 days, no more, no less." Said Minato and Gaara nodded. After he and his bodyguards left only Minato and A were in the chamber. Mifune has already left the chamber to check on his people.

''So what is your plan Hokage-dono?" Asked A. He really wanted to know what the Hokage had in mind so they could prepare for anything.

''We know he wants to kill the shinobis. So we are going to lure him out on a plain field and trap him. Firstly we will use Four Violet Flames Formation then I will use my seals to weaken him. Then we will order every shinobi of ours to kill him. Even him can't survive this kind of combination." Said Minato with confidence. However A wasn't convinced just yet.

''He will know it will be trap. Just for sure prepare a few more alternatives." Said A and Minato nodded. Then the next few hours went by careful planing. In time Jiraiya joined too and when everything was ready they returned to their village to prepare their shinobis. After 2 days everybody heard that the Hidden Waterfall village was destroyed, and those who survived were chackraless. Some the witnesses said that Akuma left to South-West. And only one village was in that direction which Akuma still didn't destroy. It was Sunagakure.

3 days left since Gaara left the Land of Iron. Moreover he and his council still didn't find a solution and Akuma could arrive any day now. And if they ask help from Konoha then they will admit that they are on their side and Akuma will destroy the village. But the bigger problem is that their reinforcements wouldn't arrive in time. The situation became from bad to worse.

''What should we do? If we don't do something then our village will be destroyed and we will die." Said one of the Suna council members.

''We have to ask Konoha to help us. There is no other option." Said another one.

''They wouldn't arrive in time and what would it matter? Didn't you read the reports? This monster destroyed whole villages without breaking a sweat. We don't have any chance. Kazekage-sama we have to surrender. With that we can save a lot of people." Said the third council member.

''Then we will starve because Konoha won't send any food supplies. Or if they defeat him by a miracle they will attack us immediately. We have to stay allies with them." Said another one. This conversation went on for hours but they couldn't solve the problem. They just argued. At night when everybody went home Gaara stood on the balcony and watched the stars. When Temari came to him.

''What do you think about?" Asked Temari with a smile.

''It is beautifull from here don't you think?" Asked Gaara and Temari looked up and he was right the stars were beautifull.

''Maybe this is the last night we can watch them in peace." Said Gaara and Temari looked at her brother with some concern.

''Don't be so pessimistic. We can find a solution and everything will be allright." Said Temari then Gaara gave her a letter. Temari took it then she read it. She paled when she finished it.

''Is this accurate?" Asked Temari with fear and Gaara nodded.

''Yes. I received it a few hours ago. He will be here by morning." Said Gaara.

''Then we have to evacuate the village and prepare the defense lines and.." Said Temari but Gaara interrupted her.

''It is allright. I have already given out the necessary orders. Every civillian go to the shelters and the shinobis go to the walls. However I don't know we have a chance." Said Gaara with a lot of concern.

''Do you think we should just give up? You have never given up anything before. You want to start it now?" Shouted Temari with anger.

''We are facing against something that is far more powerful than we can possibly imagine. He defeated whole villages and he defeated the Raikage with only one hit. I don't think we have a chance. But maybe I can convince him." Said Gaara and Temari looked at him with confused eyes.

''Convince him about what?" Asked Temari.

''To pretect us against Konoha." Said Gaara.

''Why would he protect us?" Asked Temari.

''I will give him what he want. All of us will give up the ability to use chackra and he will make sure that Konoha can't attack us." Said Gaara and Temari wasn't sure about this plan.

''There will be resistance, you know that? There will be shinobis who don't want to give up their ability." Said Temari.

''Then they will die." Said Gaara and Temari looked at brother with some fear.

''You would let him kill them and…" Said Temari but Gaara interrupted her again.

''I would lose a few shinobis instead of the whole village." Said Gaara then Temari turned away and started to leave then she stopped for a moment.

''I hope you make the right choice, Kazekage-sama." Said Temari then she left. This was the first time she didn't call him Gaara or brother, but Kazekage-sama. Gaara knew he lost some of her respect for him. But Gaara knew he had to do something or a lot of people would die.

''I hope so too, I hope so too." Said Gaara.

The next morning every shinobi stood before the gate or on the wall. Everybody was prepaired for a long and difficult fight against the Death itself. When he suddenly appeared everybody waited for the order to attack but it never came. Akuma was almost there but Gaara still didn't give them any order. Everybody became impatient and when Akuma suddenly stopped before the Kazekage they knew they had to attack. They started to make handseals to use their jutsu but Gaara held up his hand to stop it. Then Akuma started to talk.

''What is your choice Kazekage?" Asked Akuma then Gaara gulped then said.

''When I was a genin and fought against your Father I was nothing else just a monster. I have just wanted to see everybody dead at my feet. Then your Father told me something that changed my mind about everything." Said Gaara.

''What did Akuma's Father tell you?" Asked Akuma with some curiousity.

''He said that he saw my past and that my Mother truly loved me. At the first moment I didn't believe him but then he explained his ability and realized he was right. Then after that I looked into myself and realized what kind of man I was. I was a monster who killed without remorse and my Mother would be very disappointed if she would see me. That's why I decided to change my ways and become the Kazekage to protect everyone here. I have no chance against you, that's why I ask you to spare the men, women and children in the village and in the country. We will give up the chackra and we won't show any resistance against you, but please promise us that you will not let Konoha to attack us." Said Gaara and he even bowed before Akuma.

''Please." Said Gaara one more time.

''You are very brave and wise Kazekage. I would be happier to say the same thing about the other hidden villages." Said Akuma.

''Very well." Said Akuma then Gaara looked up.

''Then that means…" Said Gaara but before he could do or say anything Akuma held up his hand and started to scatter the seal all around the village and the country too. It looked like fireworks came out from his hand. Then the seal appeared on everyone's forehead then a few minutes later it was over. Then Akuma started to leave.

''Wait what about Konoha and….." Started Gaara but Akuma interrupted him.

''Don't worry about Konoha, but just to show you I am helping you my next visit will be in Kumo to destroy Minato's new ally. And don't worry about your food supplies. I heard about your problem and asked some of the neutral countries to help you out or they will be destroyed just like the hidden villages. Your supplies will be here in a few days." Said Akuma and he started to leave again. But suddenly a few ex-shinobis appeared and attacked Akuma.

''What did you do to us? Give our power back. Kill the Kazekage he is a traitor." They shouted these kind of sentences then Akuma pulled out a cross from his cape. It started to glow with blue light then he shooted out a lot of blue cross shaped attacks. And when it hit the shinobis they blow to pieces and their pieces burned away. Everybody became afraid of him now because of his new power.

''Let it be a lesson for everyone. I will destroy anybody who dares to stand in my way." Said Akuma then he left the village. Gaara and the others just realized that they chose wisely.

''It looks like he became more powerful again." Said Temari who couldn't stop the trembling.

''Yes. I already pity those fools who try to stop him." Said Gaara and the others nodded.

''It is time to make a visit in Kumo and see if the Raikage became stronger." Said Akuma while he walked and looked at his cross.

''Because I am stronger than ever."

**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter. I am sorry it came out now, but because of the new semester in my school I don't have a lot of time to write. That's why I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. I can only ask you to be patient.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


End file.
